Threads
by onetreefan
Summary: Can their love beat fate? Even when dark forces have pulled them apart throughout the ages? EO
1. Chapter 1

This beginning is dedicated to Essy and Jess and Rach. You guys have heard me rant about this for weeks on end! So here it is chapter one! Please R&R!!! 

The bar was smoky. The remittance of alcohol and cigarettes polluted the bar as she made her way to the bar. She motioned to the bartender for a beer. She wasn't one to drink, but she needed the comfort tonight. Tonight she needed the booze to block away her pain and the memories from earlier that day.

She stared down at the neck of the bottle and sighed as she took a swig of her beer. "Olivia, what has happened to your heart?" She sighed as she took a deep drink looking back on her homecoming.

_Olivia walked into the 1-6 after settling some last minute business with the FBI. She had called all of her friends to let them know she was back, but she couldn't reach Elliot. She only left two messages. She knew he would be angry for their lack of communication these past five weeks, but it wasn't her fault. She was infiltrated and she couldn't come home. She was broken._

She made eye contact with Munch and Fin and smiled at them. They seemed uneasy, but she assumed it was because of the perp they were catching. Olivia shook her now long and wavy hair and made her way to her boss's office.

She knocked and heard, "Come in and you damn well have brought me good news." 

She chuckled and made her way into the office. She said, "How about Benson is back and looking for her old job back? That sound good?" 

Don's head shot up and he smiled, "Well, thank God! Benson, welcome back! We have needed you." 

"We?" She said reciprocating the hug. "Seems like you guys have been doing all right." 

"Benson, the temp is such a bitch. I can't get rid of her! She's been thrown off of every unit. Thankfully I just received word of a detective position at Homicide in Sacramento for her." 

"Her?" Olivia was going to continue when she heard laughter come from outside the office. She turned and saw her Elliot in very close proximity with, what appeared to be, a low class blonde. The woman touched his arm, and Olivia's blood boiled. What happened next broke her heart.

The blondie brought Elliot's head down and kissed him passionately. He wasn't stopping and the blonde was continuing her evil magic. Olivia's heart shattered as she felt tears spring into her eyes and vomit rise to her throat. Betrayal and pain was all she felt in this moment and she couldn't help but blame herself.

"Olivia?" Don asked concerned. He didn't want Olivia to see that. He knew that she would be shattered.

"Im fine," Olivia said trying to cover up her tears. "Im going to be on the roof. I'll be in to start Monday. I have to make sure my apartment is still mine." 

Don nodded and whispered, "Good to have you back." 

Olivia nodded and made her way out of the office and Elliot didn't even notice. She sprinted for the stairs and slammed the rooftop door.

It was in that moment that Elliot stopped his facade. Dani was the worst kisser ever and even worse in bed. He only did it because he was lonely. He missed Olivia more than he would like to admit. She was apart of him and she left again. Dani was there and he hoped that she could possibly repair his broken armor... that was not the case.

They pulled apart and Elliot felt two slaps against the back of his head. "What the hell?!" Elliot yelled meeting the angry eyes of Munch and Fin. Dani had gone away and Elliot's eyes were filled with anger and confusion.

"You are a fool," Fin said lowly. 

"My guess is that he doesn't even know she's here!" Munch said angrily at Elliot.

"Who?" Elliot said rubbing the back of his head. 

"You do you think, you dumb ass?" Fin said. "Munch we gotta bust this sick freak. Lets go." 

Elliot looked at Don's office and Don motioned to the roof. Elliot made his way slowly and opened the rooftop door and saw an angel... more importantly, Olivia, standing by the ledge.

His heart leaped in his chest and he felt like himself for the first time since he heard that her phone line was disconnected. "Liv," he said.

Olivia was startled and turned around to face him. "Elliot," She said wiping away tears.

Why is she crying? He thought to himself. He moved to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened but slowly gave into his embrace. They stood in silence for a while until he saw bruising in the back of her neck. "Liv, what's this?" 

"Nothing," she said. She wanted to be open and tell him everything that happened. The attack from the police guard. The fact she moaned his name in the hospital room. Everything... but one woman changed all of that. She had to be strong. "Who is she?" Olivia asked trying to mask her hurt.

Elliot felt his earth tumble beneath him and he met her eyes. "No one," he whispered.

"Bull shit, Elliot. You don't kiss no one. Unless you are into plastic." She said angrily.

"Liv--" 

"Please, Elliot, I need you to be honest with me! Who was the blonde?" 

"My temporary partner" he whispered.

"Im sorry, I didn't hear you," she said angrily.

"DETECTIVE DANI BECK! MY PARTNER!! YOU HAPPY OLIVIA?" 

There was silence on the rooftop. She stepped away from him until she felt her calves hit the edge of the cold concrete ledge.

"Liv--" he said with tears evident in his voice.

"Don't," she said as two tears fell. "How dare you? After what... after what you said..." 

"When? What did I say to you, Olivia?" Elliot said as he made his own tears known.

"At the hospital! You said that I was one of the only things you had anymore and then when I come back, you are with her? How could you do that to me?" 

"Olivia, you left me!" He felt his pride being released like wildfire. "No phone calls, no letters, NOTHING! You left me again, Olivia Benson!" 

"That was because I was infiltrated into the FBI, Elliot! I couldn't get to you!" 

"Well, I bet you hooked up with someone there. That is your style!" Elliot said angrily.

"The hell with you!" Olivia said going to make her way off the rooftop. He had gone too far. 

Instead of leaving, she felt her arm being twisted back to him and he yelled, "No! You owe me more than that! You leave for weeks and now when I ask why, you get on me! OH hell no!" 

"Then tell me this," she said meeting his eyes. "Why did you bang her Elliot? Is she the type you go for? Yeah, I see the pattern. You go for the blonde type, Stabler?" He chuckled in anger and she pushed him farther. "Tell me, Elliot. Why? Why her! Why 'Detective Dani Beck?'" 

"She was just my partner!" He yelled. Something within the word 'partner' made Olivia's heart shatter for the final time. 

She pulled away from him and sobbed while yelling, "Well, then screw you!" She wiped away her tears and slammed the door loudly making her way out into the night in hopes of drowning her memories away.  
  
Olivia had now downed her second beer. She was out of tears to cry for Elliot. She was hurting, but could no longer cry. She was about to order another beer when a voice came into her head.

"Are you going places? Seeing the world through naked eyes? Does the view bring piece of mind?" 

Olivia was attracted to the voice of the singer. She turned and met the image of the musician singing only with his guitar and microphone. He voice was intoxicating, but his eyes were the key factor. They were hypnotizing.

"Are you happy baby? Have you caught up with your old friends? Have you spent all your common sense?" 

His words were making complete sense to her. She slid off the bar stool and made her way to the group of fans were gathering around him. 

"I know this life that haunts you, because I see with naked eyes. I wanna be the one who holds you, feast on what we've created. If you want to be the only one then you need to face what you're hiding from! The world through naked eyes..." 

Olivia began to dance to the music as she felt herself falling deeper and deeper for this man's spell. Her body began to twist and turn as his eyes moved about her. His deep blue eyes had a hint of darkness that was intriguing. His appearance was rugged, but he was so much more than the tattoos and stubble. 

Olivia licked her lips with approval and that caught this mystery man's attention. After a guitar solo, he closed the song with, "The world through naked eyes!" He put down the guitar down and moved to her. She smiled and brought his head down to hers, kissing him deeply as his tongue found its way into her mouth. He gripped onto her hips as their kiss began to end. They met eyes and he smiled. "Im Caleb." 

"Olivia." 

He smiled and kissed her again. "Beautiful." He moved her to the VIP room and they were at it on the velvet couches. They sat in front of each other as their mouths' explored new depths. This was what Olivia needed to try to forget the real keeper of her heart. 

Olivia needed more as she straddled Caleb's lap. His mouth found its way to the column of Olivia's neck as she held to him tighter. She moved down and slipped her hand into the opening of his shirt. He stopped her and said, "Let's move this somewhere else." 

Olivia nodded standing up and kissing him quickly. "Where to?" She asked trying to kiss him longer.

"Your place," he said kissing her again. She pulled his hand and led him to her car when she led him to her apartment.

Once they reached the apartment, they were attacking each other heavily in the elevator doors. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he attacked her neck. She moaned in ecstasy as his hands and lips traveled her body. 

He lifted her up and made their way out of the elevator. They crashed against a wall and they laughed. "What room?" He asked kissing her skin.

"3C" She said kissing him passionately. They eventually found the apartment door and made their way into the apartment. He rushed them to her bed and laid her on the bed with him above her. Their clothes were being removed like fire and tangled with sheets and sweat.

Olivia moaned and opened her eyes with the burning desire find Elliot above her. He was touching her body as she spread her legs open to let him invade her. Caleb thrust inside her and she screamed from pleasure. "El--" she screamed as Caleb's mouth covered hers with a searing intense kiss. Their movements were hard and fast and she lost control as his song invaded her senses... "Through naked eyes..." 

When Olivia woke up the next morning, Caleb was gone. She shook her head and got ready for work. When she she entered the precinct, she saw Elliot angry and a vase of blood red roses on her desk. The roses seemed familiar. Too familiar...

**So that is ch. 1. Time warp ahead! More is to come soon. Song is credited to the TV show PORT CHARLES. More is to come soon... Read and Review please! **


	2. Flashback 1

Okay readers. This is a flashback to the times of the American Revolution. You will figure out the pattern soon enough. I again ask for you guys to review. I love to see what you guys think and I love impute!! Lots of love again.

This chapter dedication is to all toasters everywhere:P 

Olivia stood in her garden staring at her red rose bush that her late husband, Caleb, planted before he went missing. He had been missing for two years now. He was a beautiful man, with mysterious blue eyes and a lean build. He was the son of a blacksmith. Olivia was a product of an illegitimate affair. Through her childhood, she had been viewed as a plague and a curse. When Caleb came to town, however, life changed for her. She became his wife, not because of love, but because she couldn't handle being the daughter of a drunken tavern owner. Her mother had disgraced her as a child and she couldn't live with the shame any longer.

Along with Caleb's work as a blacksmith, he was also a member of the militia in the colonies. When they received word that red coats were invading New York, Philadelphia and Boston, the militias were transferred to those cities to settle a possible compromise. Unfortunately, Caleb never returned to the village on the outskirts of New York City where he and Olivia resided. Olivia became a widow young and focused on maintaining her late husband's business.

As Olivia was staring at the fading roses, she didn't notice a man behind her. "Pardon me, Miss. Do you have water?" 

Olivia turned around and was stunned at the magnificent soldier she found. He was a strong man who stood proud. His face was structured and he had the purest blue eyes she had ever laid her eyes on. He smiled at her and she felt her knees go beneath her as disappointment shuddered within her... this gorgeous man was a red coat.

"Mam, did you hear me?" The red coat asked again.

"Yes, I heard and no you may not have any water. We are very limited in these parts" Olivia said, praying he didn't see the lie beneath her eyes.

The man smiled and moved closer to her, "You can't tell me there isn't just a cup of water in that well behind you. If that is I can't see why you have such beautiful and youthful skin." He gently touched her face and she didn't back away. She knew she was in trouble when he asked again, "May I please have some water? My horse and I are thirsting and we have been traveling since Boston." 

Olivia stared at the man and nodded in agreement. She turned from him and fetched a bucket of water for his horse and a cup of water for him. When she handed him the cup of water, their hands touched and electricity ran through them both. They never broke eye contact as he consumed the water. "Thank you mam," he said handing the cup back to her.

"Anytime," she whispered. She couldn't believe she said that as she began to turn away. 

He smiled and decided to push her farther. He found himself infatuated with this mysterious beauty and asked, "I would like to thank your husband for your hospitality. You are a wonderful woman." 

Olivia turned and met the red coat's eyes once again. "Im sorry, my husband has passed on. I own this business and your gratitude has been received. Thank you, Sir." 

"Im sorry," he said looking down. When his horse began to fuss he smiled at her and stook out his hand. "Forgive my forwardness, my lady, but my name is Elliot Stabler. I will be here for a while. If you need anything, just let me know." 

"I don't need anything," Olivia said too quickly for both their comfort. Before he turned to leave, she reached out for his hand and shook it tentatively. She replied, "But thank you, for your concern." 

He flashed her another smile and moved to settle himself on his horse. "My lady, I must know before I leave what name marks the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes upon. Please give me your name." 

Olivia smiled and whispered, "Olivia. My name is Olivia." 

He smiled and said, "It has been a pleasure, dearest Olivia, to meet you. We shall meet again soon." He shook the reigns and rode off to the center of the town. 

Olivia smiled and touched her face from where Elliot had touched her. "Goodbye, Elliot," she said as she watched the red coat move away. 

A few weeks had gone past and the town had adjusted to the infiltration of the red coats. No more words were exchanged between Olivia and Elliot, but each held their share of longing stares and desire for each other. Olivia was quick to go to her woman companions, Casey and Alex, when she felt desire for the tempting red coat and Elliot would ask his superiors for assignments in the inner city when he would find himself longing for the hard working woman. 

One rainy night was a night of sadness in the small town. Serena, Olivia's mother, was found dead outside her tavern. It appeared to be related to a fall, but no one wanted to delve into it. Olivia decided to take care of her affairs.

The tavern was populated with drunken workers and red coats. Elliot was one of them. Olivia had been finishing gathering Serena's belongings as she transferred complete control to John Munch. John had been at that bar far more than Olivia and knew the controls. It was a matter of ownership deed and petty cash.

Olivia was about ot leave the smoky tavern when someone grabbed her arm. Brian Cassidy, a fool who lost his money in the world of gambling and drinking, pulled her to him. She tried to pull away, but he gripped her tighter. "Olivia! Oh dearest Olivia! Why haven't you come knocking on my door?" He said drunkenly.

"Let me go, Brian," Olivia said assertively. 

"No, and I know you don't want me to," he said pulling her further into his lap. "Oh, you smell so good. I bet you taste just as good." 

"Don't touch me," she said stepping away from him. It was in that moment that Elliot studied and judged the scene. 

Brian's disturbing behavior wouldn't cease and he moved closer to Olivia. "Oh, Olivia. Now everyone is entitled to some good loving. Even after their loved ones have past on." He stepped too close for Olivia's comfort. She tried to back away, but she was held at the bar. "Don't fight it. You want me. Let's get it over with." 

"Get away from me," she asked again.

"The lady said to leave her alone," Elliot said standing behind Cassidy. "I suggest you leave her alone." 

Brian scoffed and turned around to see the much larger red coat. He laughed and said, "This is colonial business. Stay in your place, you british dog." 

"Olivia said to leave her alone. I am going to stand here until you do so." Elliot stood firm and Olivia had silently moved behind him.

"Olivia? She's the daughter of a dead whore! Her own husband is gone and cannot defend her! So, why do you defend her?" 

Without warning, Elliot punched him hard and Cassidy fell to the ground. Soon all in the tavern stood to watch where this fight would end up. Cassidy then stood and attacked Elliot. The fight was moved outside. Mud, bruises and blood were mixed between the two men and Olivia stood crying silently at the doorway. A fellow british officer helped by separating Elliot and the drunken fool. The superior turned to Elliot and yelled, "Leave! Just go, Stabler!" 

Elliot grunted and moved away. Olivia followed and rushed to him. "Elliot!" She repeated his name when he didn't turn to her. She ran to stop to him to meet his front and was shocked to find the blood dripping from his brow. "Elliot?" 

"Olivia." He groaned and fell forward onto his knees clenching his side.

"Elliot!" Olivia moved to his side and held him close. He wasn't unconscious, but he needed to get out of the rain. "Elliot, come on. Let's get you out of the rain." 

Olivia moved them to her cabin and led him inside. She moved him to her bed and laid him down on the quilt. He moaned and shut his eyes. She rushed to the fire place and lit it quickly. She put on a pot of water to heat up and she rushed to Elliot's side when he called for her. "Elliot, what's wrong?" 

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked. 

She smiled and touched his face. "I'm just returning your kindness, Officer Stabler. That's all." 

He closed his eyes and she left his side to fetch a rag. She warmed it with some of the water and moved to his side to wipe away the dirt and wounds. 

When she approached him, she realized he needed to remove his shirts. She slowly unbutton his coat and slipped off his shirt to find a strongly built chest. She admired his strength and power that resided in his muscles. She saw his bruises and moved the rag to meet those bruises. He winced and she whispered, "Shh... Im sorry." She rubbed the rag into his side and his moans grew quieter. 

When the rag grew cold, she dipped it back into the warm bath and touched his skin once again. She blew softly on his bruises and kissed them, knowing what danger zone she was entering. As the warm rag met his face her face was over his. She wiped away the dirt and blood and studied his facial structure closely. His face was strong and was in a squareish frame. His brows were furrowed and his lashes were amazingly long. His nose was proud and his lips were thin, but incredibly kissable. She was amazed by this man beneath her and Olivia knew she had met the most important person she would ever know in her life.

Elliot opened his eyes and looked up at the doe brown eyes above him. He whispered, "Olivia?" 

She touched his face and leaned her head down so her lips brushed across his. He pressed up and moved his hand to cup her face as his tongue prodded its way into her mouth. Olivia smiled and kissed him longer. Their kiss ended and they stared into each other eyes. She touched his face and asked softly, "Why did you defend me in the tavern?" 

He smiled and touched her face. "Because I care about you. Maybe more than I should." 

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'd like to explore this new form of _caring_ from you Mr. Stabler." 

"Really?" He said kissing her deeply. He was about to sit up to give him more access to her when he yelped in pain. 

"Oh," she said kissing him softly. "No exploring until your body is healthy." 

"Im glad you care," he said with sarcasm in his tone. 

She smiled and kissed him softly saying, "Of course I care. I do care for you, Elliot." 

He smiled and they stared at each other in the silence of the night. They exchanged kisses within moments of time and just enjoyed being with each other. This was a new concept for both of them, but neither felt fear or a need for precaution. Elliot smiled at the woman above him and whispered, "Lay down with me, Olivia." 

She nodded and nuzzled into his side that wasn't bruised. They kissed each other softly before giving into the needed sleep.

**_Okay, readers! That was flashback number one. We will be going back to present day next chapter, so please review! I really love to see what you guys think and where you want to see me go with this!! You are awesome! Also, if you are curious to see who this "Caleb" man is, he is based on the actor Michael Easton. If you'd like, Watch this music video on youtube to see what I based last chapter's scene on. _ _ Again, thank you so please R&R! More is to come... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for Rach, Jess, Essy and obsessedwithstabler. Rach and Jess because they have been hearing me rant about this update for a couple days and Jess as literally screamed for updates. Essy just because she is freakin awesome!!! and obsessedwithstabler, because her songfics and CHASING GHOSTS is freakin awesome!!! Please read and review, guys. I love getting them. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! FYI, we are back in present time... Thanks all!!**

Elliot's shattered coffee cup brought Olivia from her trance. She smirked as she watched him curse under his breath. She moved to him and she saw him slice his hand open. "El, here," she said as she moved beside him. 

"Im fine," he grumbled not wanting her to see his anger and jealousy.

"No, Elliot, just let me help you bandage up your hand." 

"Im fine," he said again, this time with a little more hurt in his tone. 

Olivia caught this and touched his face. "Hey, hey, what's the matter," she whispered.

He met her eyes and he said lowly, "Who is the guy?" moving his head toward the flowers.

Olivia nodded and looked over at the roses. "My date from last night. The roses are beautiful." 

Elliot touched her face with his uninjured hand and moved her eyes so they met his. He said, "But Im the only one who knows that water lilies are your absolute favorite." He touched her face and memorized her beauty in her facial structure and her deep brown eyes. "That man doesn't know that in the horrors that haunt your dreams, Im the one who will always save you." 

"Why do you think it's you," she asked, falling deeper in his spell.

"Because you are always in my dreams, Liv. You have never left. And I doubt you ever will." 

"Elliot..." she whispered as she looked into the blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Benson! Stabler! My office," Don said hitting the frame of his office door. 

Olivia stood up quickly and left Elliot to go to her boss. Elliot picked up the pieces and threw them away, frowning at the blood found on his hand. He rinsed off his hand quickly and made his way to Cragen's office. 

Don took in the fact that both his needed detectives were in the room when he spoke. "Elliot, Olivia. As you know, this is Detective Mike Logan from the 2-2. He will tell you why he is here." 

"Thanks Don." He looked at the detectives and smirked. "Stabler, Olivia," he said with a wink causing Elliot to stand on guard, "There have been a series of homicides that I need your help with. Waitresses from one bar are being found dead on New York streets. The only possible area for which all women were killed are from two puncture marks to the neck by the jugular. The oddest fact about this case is that all the womens' blood has been bled out." 

"How is that possible?" Olivia said as she and Elliot looked at the crime scene photos.

"Well, that is what I need your help with." Mike said motioning to his detectives.

"How is this SVU related?" Elliot asked, eying Detective Logan carefully.

"The last three woman have had traces of semen on their inner thigh. The only problem is that the DNA doesn't match our screen or any screen for that matter." 

"How do you figure?" Olivia asked.

"There was no source of any life on the samples. Warner couldn't find any matches." 

"So we are looking for a perp that is literally undetectable?" 

"I still don't see why we are involved?" Elliot said making his presence known once again.

"We need you to go undercover," Mike said motioning to Olivia.

Elliot felt his heart plummet beneath him. He couldn't lose her again. He just got her back. "No," he said angrily.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked questioningly. 

"No, now why do you need Olivia? Why can't you get another officer to play undercover for you, Logan?" He said lowly.

"Stabler, Benson has had more experience in the field of undercover lately. We could use her." 

"Now what exactly do you want her to do? She can't just pick up and leave," he said, in a voice that could be mistaken as shouting.

"Stabler, we need her to be a waitress! We need you to make sure she keeps her cover and maybe find the perp responsible!" Logan yelled getting in his face.

"Elliot!" Olivia said putting herself between the two men. She was angry, yet happy, about Elliot's outburst. "Elliot, we need to do this. This time you are with me so you know Im not going anywhere, okay?" she said in a faint whisper.

He nodded and began to leave the room when Don stopped him. "Elliot. I need to speak to you before you leave. Olivia, you can go and talk with Logan about the set up." 

Olivia nodded and she and Mike went into the second interrogation room. There, Mike explain her cover.

"Olivia, you are now Rachel Scott. You are a new waitress at Blue's Bar and are looking to hopefully become a successful dancer in the city. You have had on and off gigs throughout your career, but since you have a son waiting for you at home, you need this job for stability. Now as for the perp, I will be calling you nightly for updates. Other undercover cops will be in and out besides you and Stabler to inform us on possible leads. This shouldn't take too long. Do not walk home alone until we tell you to. We want to bust this guy before getting you hurt. Is this all clear to you?" 

"Yes it is clear. When do I need to be at the bar?" 

"2 hours. So get dressed and Stabler should meet you there. He'll be taking you home until we say so. Is that good for you, Benson?" 

She nodded taking the skimpy material for her cover and getting ready for her life as Rachel Scott.

In a matter of hours, Olivia was wearing a tight uniform that emphasized her breasts and butt. She wore tight black leather boots and felt more like a hooker than a waitress. She had buddied up with waitress's Angel Hart and Candy Lambert. Olivia had just served a round of drinks when Candy and Angel moved up beside her. Candy said, "Man, girls have you seen the new male stripper. Oh my word!" 

"Male stripper?" Olivia said with a questioning look toward her coworkers.

"Girl, don't you know that two nights a week are ladies nights. Then we work the shifts. Im just shocked that Stephen didn't make you audition like we did." 

"Then again, with a body like Rach's, she doesn't need an audition," Angel said with a laugh. 

Olivia smirked and said, "Well, who is this new stripper?" 

"His name is Chris Meloni. I have never seen him before. You are just going to wait and see. He's up after Danny." 

"Okay," Olivia said as Bobby, the bartender, got their drinks finished. "I can't wait to see this Meloni guy," she said with a smile. 

"Oh, he's so fine. Girl, if you get him into bed... RACH, TELL US EVERYTHING!" Candy said with a wink. 

Olivia laughed and moved to go serve her table.

An hour had gone past when the emcee's voice came overhead. "Okay, ladies. WE have a new dancer for the Blue's Bar. Give a round for Meloni Magic!" 

The girls in the bar screamed and Olivia turned her head to find herself in shock from the familiar build from behind. "Elliot?" she whispered to herself. 

With the sound of the music, Elliot turned around and the ladies screamed with applause. The lyrics made their appearance and Elliot began to move. 

_ Just hear me out  
If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes  
I highly doubt  
I can make it through another of your episodes  
Lashing out  
One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now  
_

He flashed a classic smile, showing all his teeth while tipping his hat to the audience. His eyes made contact with Olivia's and he smiled brighter, with even a smirk on the edges. Slow to the point of torture, he untied his tie and flew it into the audience. He then began to work on his black dress shirt, one button at a time. Money was beginning to be dispersed on the bar and as the chorus introduced itself, he ripped open his shirt and flew it off into the audience, leaving him in a tight black wife beater and black slacks. His crucifix tattoo shimmered from the small amount of body oil he applied before entering the stage. He knew he was in trouble when he saw Olivia in the audience, licking her lips with desire.

_Lets go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out (We could end up making love instead of misery)  
But it's all right now  
_

The audience was screaming as he returned to his slow movements of torture. He fiddled with his belt buckle and smirked when he heard one of the waitress's yell, "Take it off, baby!" With that, he removed the belt and threw it to one of the groups of women in his midst. As the chorus was the be inserted, once again, he ripped off his slacks and was greeted with wild screams from the women... including Olivia. 

_ Without a doubt  
The break up is worth the make up sex you're givin me  
Lets hash it out  
Cause your bitchin and your yellin don't mean anything  
Don't count me out  
I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying  
You wear me out  
But it's all right now  
_

Money was being thrown and alcohol and smoke permeated the area. Still through it all, Olivia was hypnotized by Elliot's masculinity and sexuality. His muscles in his legs were to die for and she knew that his man chest wasn't even revealed yet. She knew she was in trouble once that wife beater was off. She knew...

Candy moved over to Rachel's (Olivia's) side and yelled, "What did we tell you? Isn't he to die for?" 

"Oh yeah," she said blushing. "He's amazing." 

_ Let's go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out (We could end up makin love instead of misery)  
But it's alright now  
_

During the musical interruption, Elliot began to play with the audience. He would tease the women by slowly lifting his wife beater, then bringing it back down again. He would play with the elastic of his tight black boxer briefs, but still wouldn't remove them. Some women, who were close enough, stuffed hundred dollar bills in his boxers. He'd smirk and stare at them longingly for a moment, knowing in his mind that it was all for show. In the back of his mind, the idea of making Olivia slightly jealous turned him on, but he knew that would have to be for another time and place. Then, he moved over the bar and took a shot of vodka. He smiled when Hinder's lead vocals came back into the room and teased the audience once more, this time dripping vodka all over his body. The women screamed and he smirked as he knew what was coming next.

_Lets go home and get stoned  
We could end up makin love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
Go home and get stoned  
We could end up making love instead of misery  
Go home and get stoned  
Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
You wear me out (We could end up makin love instead of misery)  
But it's all right now (Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)  
Lets go home and get stoned  
Lets go home and get stoned  
Lets go home and get stoned  
Lets go home and get stoned  
_

When the chorus returned to his thoughts, he removed his wife beater and his tight torso was in sight for the screaming women. Olivia hadn't noticed a small tattoo on Elliot's left hip bone. She knew she was going to be asking questions later. As the song began to reach its closing, Elliot took one last shot of vodka and threw his top hat off into the audience. They screamed in applause and Elliot made his exit, and then was being greet with other strippers with words like, "Nice man." and "Magic cash man!" 

As the bar was closing up, Elliot waited in his car for Olivia to arrive. They played a scene together, making the coworkers think they were leaving together for a night of drunken lust. Olivia smiled at the memory and couldn't help but wish that it were a little bit true. 

Olivia was gathering her coat when Angel came up behind her, "Damn, girl. Only here one night and you get the hottest guy here! You better tell me how you did that." 

Olivia laughed and yelled from behind her shoulder, "See ya tomorrow night!" 

"Bye Rach!" Both Candy and Angel yelled. 

Olivia made her way to the car and tried to calm herself down as she was going to meet up with the man who kept her heart. She saw him fiddling with the steering wheel and she laughed at his relaxed appearance. She didn't realize she laughed out loud until his head turned and he smiled at her. He said playfully, "Wanna ride?" 

** FLASHBACK TIME!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THE SONG, BY THE WAY, WAS CALLED _GET STONED_ BY HINDER. **


	4. Flashback 2

**This is dedicated to Rach and jess, my "encouraging fan!" :P I hope you all enjoyed stripper Elliot, but this is now shifting back to the American Revolution EO. I promise you'll see more stripper Elliot, but please stay reading:D**

"You need a ride, Liv?" Elliot asked on top of his horse.

Olivia had her arms filled with materials for some horse shoes. With soldiers coming and going in that town, she was always on call. She looked up at the forbidden man of her dreams and said, "Im sorry. No, Officer Stabler. Im fine." 

"Olivia, your cabin is two miles down. Its getting dark. Please, just let me give you a lift." He extended his hand to her and smiled at her. "I'll get you home quicker than your beautiful feet. Just get on." 

She smiled sheepishly and weighed her options, which were being eliminated quickly due to Elliot's reasoning. She nodded in acquiescence and he smirked. He hopped off his horse and said, "Here, let me help you up." He grabbed her waist and, immediately, Olivia felt as if she had been branded by magic. He positioned her on the horse and then expertly mounted on in front of her body. HIs horse began to protest, but Elliot whispered calm words to the animal for it to become obedient to him. Olivia was beyond impressed with his skills with the horse and found herself falling harder for this man with every action he made. His voice brought her out of her trance when he told her, "Here, hold onto me tight." Her body heated immediately at the sound of his voice. He took her arms and she clung onto his strong torso for safety as the horse traveled to her home.

When they reached the cabin, she whispered, "Do you want dinner? Its a free meal," she said with a smile.

He met her eyes and smiled saying, "I'd love that." 

He then muttered something intangible, but Olivia chose to ignore it. She looked him and said, "Let me put these plates (referring to her blacksmith materials) away and I'll start dinner." 

He nodded and got to work at tying his horse up to the fence. He watched her from afar as she made her way in and out of the cabins. She looked to him and waved and he smiled at her, though he felt sadness in his heart. When the brunette beauty made her way inside, he whispered to himself, "How can I ever leave her?" 

His horse grunted and he smirked at his horse. He turned away and made his way into the cabin to see Olivia lighting the fire and a chicken ready to be roasted. He decided to watch her for a while and memorized her steadiness and her ability to be rough one moment and so compassionate the next. He adored how her voice always seemed to be humming as she made her way around the room. He was completely in love with her and what he was going to tell her was going to shatter his heart.

"Elliot?" Olivia said moving beside him on the bed. "What's wrong?" 

He looked into her eyes and touched her face softly. "Nothing." 

"No, you are not telling the truth. I can read the hurt in your eyes. What is going on with you?" 

It made him smile that within the six months he had been stationed here in this town that he and Olivia had become so close that they could read each others minds and hearts. He knew now needed to be the moment of truth, but he shook his head trying to divert the subject. "Is the dinner cooking?" 

"Yes," she said holding his hand, but stepping away from him. "But you won't have any if you don't tell me what is going on." 

"I didn't know women in this country were so forceful," Elliot said with a smirk.

She flashed him a smile, but could read the concern in her eyes when she spoke. "Don't try to be cute, Officer. You may be cute, but you won't get any food if you aren't honest with me. I don't let strangers into my cabin." 

He smirked and stepped up to her. He placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her deeply. She moaned as her hand made their way behind his neck and she pulled him to her. As her tongue prodded for entrance into his beautiful mouth, he separated the kiss and asked, "Is that a behavior a stranger would make?" 

She smiled and hid her head into his red chest and said, "No, but you aren't answering my question. What's wrong?" 

He sighed and held her close to him. He whispered in her ear, "I got moved to the Captain's position." 

She looked up at him and saw the brokenness in his eyes. "That's wonderful," she said. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

He sighed and touched her face. "They told me that if our fleet is called out, my troops and I are first guard. First to leave New York." 

She gasped in the realization and moved away from him. She felt the burning tears gather in her eyes and she said sadly, "I don't want you to go." 

His arms wrapped around her waist and he whispered, "I don't want to leave you, Olivia." 

She turned around and felt the need to hold him close to her. She had fallen for him hard and it shattered her heart that he would eventually be gone. Though the fact that he was a red coat and she was a colonist was an immediate reason for not be allowed to be together, they had found a way to keep their love hidden from the rest of the town. 

Elliot felt the moisture on his coat and knew that they were her tears. "Hey," he whispered looking into her eyes. He brushed away her tears and said, "Come here." 

He led her to the bed and sat in front of her. "Olivia, I know of an old Scottish song that I learned when I was traveling here. An old sailor was coming to this land for a better chance at life. He looked out to the port and sang this song and I found hopeful sadness within its words. I hope it can help you when I am no longer here in New York. Just remember us and remember this song, and we can make it." 

He looked into her eyes as he sang softly, _"Oh Bonny Portmore, Im sorry to see such a woeful destruction of your ornament tree. For it stood on your shore for many's the long day till the long boats of Antrim came to float it away. All the birds in the forest, they bitterly weep, saying where shall we shelter? Where shall we sleep?"_

She looked into his eyes and moved to kiss him. She need his touch and his heart. Though they didn't know when he was going to leave her, she knew she would need to memorize his touch to move forward without him. "Take me," she whispered. "Take me, Elliot." 

He looked down at her face and read her eyes acknowledging her proposal. He nodded as he picked her up in his strong arms and she captured his lips with her and he led her to the bed. He gently placed himself on the bed and looked down at the beautiful creature in his presence. He touched her face, memorizing the contours and his calloused thumb brushed over her bottom lips, pink and plump from their heated kisses. He smiled down at her and carefully began to untie the ties of her apparel.

Olivia was enamored with the man above her. She was glad that his feet were no longer covered with the boots he first wore. As his hands expertly began to remove her clothes, her shaking hands fiddled with the buttons of his coat. One by one each would slip from the hole and it was one step closer to the purest image of Elliot Stabler. 

Olivia was pushing off his coat and Elliot moaned as her mouth began to make love to his neck. He felt himself losing control faster as he felt himself growing against her thigh. She gasped in shock when he captured her mouth with his, letting his tongue penetrate deep within her. Olivia was holding him tightly and knew she desired skin in this moment. She raked her fingers down his chest and smiled when they met his large black belt. She removed it with one hand as the other made small circles on his hip bone. He moaned in pleasure and she smiled in accomplishment as she unclasped his pants and he greeted her in his long underwear.

His mouth performed magic all over her body as lips met her ears. He whispered roughly, "You are far overdressed, my Olivia." With that, he took her dress and removed it from her body, pleased to find only her and her naked beauty. "You are so beautiful," he whispered looking down on her. "So beautiful," he mumbled against her skin. He reveled in the taste and texture of her as his mouth made its way down her body. 

She moaned loudly as his mouth met her breasts. As he tugged on her nipple, she found herself lost pushing away at his cotton covering in the mission for skin. Her head pushed back against the pillow as she felt her juices being released from her body. She released a moan that Elliot intercepted with his mouth and it vibrated through both of their bodies. _This was heaven_ she decided as, though the haze of bliss, she finally removed the last button from his underwear and began to push it off of him. 

It was in these moments that they had managed to switch positions and she found herself on top of his naked body. She smiled as she looked down at this creature of genuine masculinity beneath her as her mouth kissed its way to his strong chest. He moaned loudly as her hand rubbed up and down his sides and she was surprised when he turned her over so forcefully. His blue eye never lost contact with hers and she felt as if they were seeing all of her into the depths of her soul. 

He was looking down at his brown eyed angel beneath him and placed his hands at both sides of her face so they could get lost in each others eyes for just a moment. He wanted to read her love and her desire and what made her the woman he fell madly in love with. They were panting heavily in anticipation when he whispered, "I need you." 

She nodded and kissed him, whispering onto his lips, "Then take me." 

With that, he thrust into her and she held him tightly. They stayed like this as she reveled in the feeling of completeness she was having in this moment. He looked down on her and whispered, "Liv? Are you okay?" 

She smiled and kissed him again and moved her hips up to him, hoping she got the message across that she was far better than okay. He smiled at her playful behavior and continued to thrust within her. Their bodies moved in time as sweat glistened over them. The heat of the fire didn't even compare to the passion they had in that bed. 

They rolled together as they got completely lost in their love. Their hearts were beating rapidly and the storm of orgasm was approaching them. "El," she moaned in his ear as his mouth continued to feast on her breast. His eyes met hers immediately as her mouth captured his. His right hand, smoothly met their center and he flicked her nub gently. She was lost in a light of whiteness and she gripped to Elliot for control and stability. She screamed in release as he continued to move expertly inside her. 

Her short gasps, the feeling of her juices against his member and their love are what made Elliot lose control inside her. He released a primal yell that was met with Olivia's mouth. They rolled together and kissed until all of their energy was gone. 

They eventually found each other lying together in the sheets and blankets. They laid on their sides and studied each other, each memorizing the details of one another so they could remember them. Elliot moved his hand from the curve of her ankle, up the smooth pathway of her leg and hip and the valley of her waist and eventually climbed up so he touched her face. She closed her eyes with the comfort of his strong hand against her cheek and kissed his thumb, which was closest to her lips. 

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you," to her.

She smiled and touched his face moving closer to him so their lips could touch and she could taste him. "Good," she whispered. "Because I love you too." 

They stayed like this throughout the night. With the words spoken and the actions made this evening, they knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Though this shift occurred, neither regretted the love they made. Their love was what has keeping them strong. It was their love that seemed timeless. 

**Okay, You know what to do! Hope you liked it...**


	5. Chapter 5

As they were driving down the darker streets of New York City, Elliot and Olivia stayed in a comfortable silence. Olivia kept reliving Elliot's show in her mind and found herself growing flush in color. Elliot noticed her growing redder and said, "You know, I can turn down the heater if you want me to."

"No, you can't," she mumbled to herself referring to his naturally oversexed behavior.

"Im sorry?" He asked with some confusion.

"Nothing, no the heater is fine," Olivia said quickly. She grew slightly embarrassed and turned to look out the window.

Elliot looked at her waitress apparel and couldn't help but think about the women being murder, raped and blood ridden in their case. He grew a common protective urge and whispered roughly, "Liv?"

"Hmm..." Olivia hummed.

"I want you to stay with me. Just until this case is over." _Or forever,_ he thought to himself.

"No, El. I can take care of myself."

"Olivia, what if this bastard has targeted you tonight. You can be killed and I-- I couldn't"

"You couldn't what?" she whispered looking in his direction.

"I couldn't handle you being gone again," he whispered meeting her gaze. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles softly. "Please? Please stay with me?"

His lips shocked all of her senses and it was only the brush of his lips to her hand. She saw the genuine concern in his eyes and smiled. She nodded in agreement and whispered, "I'll stay with you."

He continued to drive to his apartment while clutching to Olivia's hand. This time, she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his scarred knuckles. So much anger and history was written in his hands and she was marveled by their strength. She placed their joined hands in her lap and he rubbed his calloused thumb on the underside of her wrist.

When they arrived at his apartment, Olivia took in the sense of belonging she was greeted with as she made her way to his kitchen. Both had shared equal amounts of time at both apartments, but Olivia had literally been the organization aspect of the functioning of their apartments. Let's say it's woman's natural right.

Elliot walked through the living room, pulling his tight t-shirt over his head, leaving him clad in a pair of pajama bottoms and... nothing else. Olivia took a large gulp of her ice-water to try and cool her down. Elliot noticed this and smirked at her saying, "Liv, its the middle of winter. Do you really want to drink ice water right now?"

She rolled her eyes and said in a bitchy tone. "You left quite an impression on those women today, El."

"Really?" he said moving beside her. "Was it a good _show_?"

"To say the least," she said as she felt her inner body temperature begin to rise and her prideful walls begin to crumble beneath her.

"I'm glad, because Stephen's assistant asked me to strip again tomorrow."

"No!" she said suddenly.

"Olivia?" he said looking at her. "Liv, its going to help our case."

"I don't want you in danger! Im supposed to be the target. You are my back up. I don't want you hurt." She didn't want to admit that seeing all of those woman lust over his incredible body angered her deep to her core. She wanted to claim him and though his strip show was amazing to say the least, she wanted him to herself.

He sensed her inner dilemma and he whispered, "Is there something else, Liv?"

"No," she said a little to quickly for it to be true. He looked at her and she turned to meet his direction. "Yes, El. There is a problem. I don't want you doing that for other women!"

"Why? Women do it all the time! And you saw the other men tonight. Its not like I was the only one." He wanted her to open up and he knew that pissing her off would do the trick.

"But you shouldn't do that! I don't want you to." Olivia was starting to break. She sensed it and she knew that he sensed it.

"Liv, why don't you want me to?" He asked lowly stepping in front of her.

"Because I don't want you to do it for anyone else," she whispered as she felt his heat from his bare chest close to her face.

"Who else would I strip for?" He whispered tilting her chin up so their eyes connected.

His crystal blue gaze is what made her lose all sense of control and strength. She breathed out the word "me," as his lips pressed down on hers. She moaned in excitement and pleasure as their hands grew hungry in anticipation. He had managed to push her to the back of his refrigerator and they laughed when they saw an old coffee mug fall off the top and shatter on the floor beneath them.

He looked into her eyes and pushed the hair back off her forehead and kissed her nose playfully. He grabbed onto her legs and wrapped them around his waist and whispered, "For the record, I want you to only strip for me too."

She laughed and kissed him passionately as they made their way into his bedroom. They fell onto the bed together and they laughed at the creaking his bed made. Elliot was beyond grateful that her skirt was so short, because he felt her feminine heat against his jean clothed crotch. He moaned in lust filled desire and she kissed him deeply, grinding her hips into his to make them both moan in heat. He was pleased that when he unbuttoned her blouse that there was nothing else yet to reveal. Only her silky mouthwatering skin. Her moans and yelps only made him grow further. Their kisses were hot and passionate as they played in the bed.

They soon found themselves naked and exploring one another. They both studied each other reverently, using their fingers and lips to memorize their touch. A wave of sadness brushed over Olivia's heart and a tear escaped her eyes. Elliot caught this and kissed the salty wetness away. "This isn't over after tonight," he said kissing her lips. He laid her down beneath him as his hardened dick teased her beauty. "We will never be over," he said lowly as he took her breast in his mouth and his large hands found her hips.

"Please," she moaned in desperate need. "I need you, Its always been you," she said opening her eyes to find his searching her soul.

"Liv, I love you," he said while plunging into her core. She screamed in love, desire, delight and acceptance as his body found his home within her. They were both panting as they grew comfortable in their position and he looked back into her eyes. "Liv, you don't have to feel the same way right now, but I love you. I have loved you for a long time."

She touched his face and kissed him passionately as their thrusts turned into an animalistic dance. She felt that they didn't need the words and she wanted to prove that to them. With her moans and his grunts, she found herself hurdling off the edge fast. She screamed his name and clung to him tighter as she felt him lose himself within her. It was beauty and love making at its finest and she was honored to do that with him.

With their final exhausted rolls, they laid beside each other trying to catch their breath."Wow," they said in unison and they laughed She rolled beside him and clung to him tighter. "You make God proud," she said smiling in his chest. She kissed his chest as it rumbled beneath her with laughter. She looked up and studied the face she had loved for so long. She reached up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "I want you to do something for me," she whispered.

"Liv, I can't get out of bed and strip for you right now," he said clinging to her tighter.

She laughed and breathed in their scent while laying together. "No. No, I want you to sing to me."

"Sing to you?" He said kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah. I want you to sing to me. Anything that you feel, right now.

He smiled and turned so they faced one another. He touched her face and began to sing the song that let him know that he was indeed in love with the woman beside him.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming."_ In this moment he remembered all the moments he would catch her sleeping in the crib and wonder if she was dreaming of him.  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

"I don't want to close my eyes.  
I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cuz I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing  
Cuz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Cuz I miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing." Every night, Olivia invaded his dream world. At least in his dreams they were always together. Luckily for him, tonight his dreams were a reality and his heart soared.

_"Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what your dreaming  
Wondering if its me your seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes,"_ He sang while kissing her tear filled eyes,  
_ "And Thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, and ever,"_ he sang kissing her full lips lovingly.

_"I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cuz I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing  
Cuz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never due  
Cuz I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing."_

"I don't want to miss one smile." He traced her lip lines that were a visible smile.  
_ "I don't want to miss one kiss."_ He leaned down and captured her lips with his.  
_ "I just to be with you right here with you just like this."_ He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as their eyes still met.  
_ "I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time."_ She nodded and he wiped the first tear to fall from her eyes since he began to sing to her.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cuz I'd miss you babe and I don't want to miss a thing  
Cuz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never due  
Cuz I'll still miss you babe  
and I don't want to miss a thing."_

"And I don't want to fall asleep, yeah,  
I don't want to miss a thing."

Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she leaned up to kiss the man she desperately loved beside him. "I love you, Elliot. And we don't have to miss a thing."

Little did they know that they would have to battle fate to see if their love could prevail...

**Okay, Please read and review!! You guys rock. This chapter goes out to Chronicleofabutterfly, who I highly doubt reads this story, but everytime I read her _Redeeming Olivia_ series, I am freakin blown away:D You guys are awesome!! **


	6. Flashback 3

**Okay, this flashback should answer and create some questions for you guys! Please read and review!! This chapter goes out to Kelly for ranting with me about midget fingers! Also, of course, Jess and Rach! You always rock and keep me smiling! Now enjoy...**

Three months had past since that glorious night together, and Elliot and Olivia's love affair didn't stop after that night. Though it was forbidden, neither chose to dwell on that fact. The truth remained that they belonged together. No bond or loyalty to a certain country or society would change that. 

One night Elliot entered the cabin with darkness in his heart. Olivia met his eyes and immediately recognized the heartbreak and tragedy. She moved beside him and held him close to her, not wanting to let him go. She cried silently as he kissed her hair and took in the feeling of her being in his arms. "Im leaving in the morning." 

Her heart shattered. They knew this day would come. It didn't mean that she was going to accept it gracefully. "Where?" she asked as more tears fell from her eyes. 

"Saratoga." 

She nodded and needed his lips on hers. She craved his touch in order to be close to him and to stop the pain. He captured her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. Their love and need beat all and their love making was slow and with purpose. As each kissed and nuzzled every part of one another, they made the point to memorize every detail. They knew the dangers and fatalities in war. They knew the illnesses and diseases that could be contracted in these towns. Elliot and Olivia feared this would be the final time they would ever be this close to one another again.

They laid naked and fearful of the morning in the darkness of the night. Only the light of the moon was present as each memorized the beauty and love of their partner. As Olivia clung to his body, the thoughts and truths she discovered earlier that day invaded her thoughts. She was beyond happy and couldn't wait to tell Elliot the truth. 

A tear fell silently from her eyes, but Elliot caught it with his lips. "Shh... no tears. Baby, not tonight." 

Olivia nodded and rested her body on her side so she could stare into his crystal blue eyes. She whispered, "I have news for you, El." 

He took in her tone and kissed her quickly. Tonight he wanted to hold her and kiss her all night. He wanted to taste every part of her even if it was for the last time. He nodded and looked into her chocolate eyes glazed with tears.

She smiled and took his right hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. She whispered softly, "Im with child, Elliot." 

The brightest smile adorned his face as he kissed her passionately. Happiness filled his heart and love was radiating from both their bodies. He flipped her over beneath him and kissed down her body until he reached where their hands were linked on her lower stomach. "Hello, little one," he whispered. 

Olivia smiled down at this moment of genuine love and fascination. He looked up back at his lover and kissed her passionately, covering his body with hers, with their limbs tangled with each other. "I love you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I know." she whispered. "Because I love you too." 

He moved so he laid on his side to gaze down at her beauty. They shared kisses in the night and neither wanted to close their eyes in fear of being met with the sun. He looked into her eyes and a smile graced his features. "I learned something the other day," he whispered.

"Really? Do tell," Olivia said kissing his broad chest.

"There is a land west of this place. A land where no one has ventured." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I have a plan. It involves us." 

"Okay," she said stopping her kisses on his neck to meet his sapphire gaze. "What is your plan?" 

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "When I return, we shall pack our things and venture west. We can raise our child together without the fear of judgment. It will be the three of us, Liv. We will make it." 

"El, are you sure? You don't want to return home to England?" 

He smiled and kissed her softly whispering, "You are my home." He kissed her passionately. She moaned in pleasure and held him close never wanting to let go. Soon it ended and he held her into his side. "Rest now, Liv," he whispered kissing the crown of her head.

"But El--" 

"No, just sleep, baby. Just sleep." 

She complied and kissed him once more. "I will love you forever, even after death," she whispered as she drifted of into a land of dreams. However, the feeling of being watched haunted Olivia's conscious as she drifted to sleep.

The morning sun came too early for Elliot and Olivia. Elliot awoke first in fear of meeting Olivia's tears. Now that he learned that they were having a child, he didn't want to leave her. Never leave her. He look in her peaceful face and frowned at what appeared to be tear tracks on her cheeks. He kissed her eyes and nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent one final time before leaving the sanctuary of their bed and getting ready to fight.

Olivia felt the fated emptiness in her bed when she awoke and she sat up in fear. "Elliot!" she cried out. Elliot heard her cry from the room and ran inside to see her. She ran to him in her robe and clung to his uniformed body. "No, no it's too soon," she whispered as she held to him tighter.

"Liv, please don't cry," he whispered as he felt the tears fill his own eyes.

"Let's run away! Run away and never return. Let's go west now." Olivia said looking into his eyes.

"You and I both know that isn't a possibility," he said sadly wiping away another tear. "But when I return, you and our child will come with me west. I swear that we will." 

"I love you, Elliot," she said as she kissed him passionately. 

"I love you too, Olivia. God, I love you." 

Olivia helped him button the rest of his coat and she gave him his hat. Before her stood the man that took her breath away so long ago. And now they stood outside by his horse once again but with the fear of his departure and of him not returning home. 

"Write me," he whispered touching her face.

"You and I both know that I can't," she said sadly. "But I will sing our song." 

He nodded and kissed her one final time as his tear found its way to blend with hers. "Goodbye, my Love," he whispered as he turned away from her and onto his horse.

As he rode away, there was a curve in the road to lead him to the British camps. He turned his horse back to Olivia and stared at her one last time. "I love you!" he shouted as he turned and rode away to his duty. 

When he was no longer in sight, Olivia broke down and sobbed. "I love you," she whispered and she went back into the house and laid in the bed they made love in only hours before. She took in his scent as sleep took over her broken heart.

The battle had been going on for hours. The smoke and fog filled all the soldiers senses as the need for dominance permeated the air. Elliot watched as his fellow soldiers and members of the enemy fell in from of him. He found himself in a group of soldiers prepared to attack the head general of the colonist forces. As they charged, a song filled Elliot's mind and heart. The song of Bonny Portmore...

He began to hum the tune knowing it was his only connection in that moment to his Olivia and their child. As he killed, he continued to separate his mind and heart. Olivia was his heart and he didn't want her in this moment. She was too pure and loving for war.

It was in this moment that he heard a woman sing that song. He looked out into the hazy fog and saw a woman with rich brown hair and Olivia's voice. "Olivia!" he cried as he saw the love of his life wander into the trees.

He ran to her, musket in his grasp. "Olivia! Please come to me! Olivia!" 

The woman continued to sing her enchanting spell and wandering in the thick trees.

The fog was thickening as the sky grew darker. Elliot was no longer in the sight of his fleet. He was chasing after his Olivia in the thickness of the night.

"Elliot!" the mystical woman cried with the voice of Olivia.

"Liv! Liv, please! I love you! Come to me!' 

"Elliot!" the woman cried once again.

Elliot ran harder than he ever had, missing tree limbs and sticks by the inch. One managed to surprise him and he ran into it and fell onto his back from the force of the tree. He groaned but when he stood, he saw the woman with his back turned to him. "Liv," he whispered as he came closer to her. 

He moved beside her and when he turned the woman, he was shocked to find the devil's eyes in front of him. He gasped and moved to step back, but was shocked to see the woman morph into a man and disappear. Elliot couldn't believe his eyes and the fog grew darker. "Where are you?" he shouted angrily. He loaded his musket with gun powder and yelled, "Face me, you bastard!" 

"No thank you," the creature said as he bit into the thick neck of Elliot Stabler.

Elliot moaned in pain as images of Olivia filled his mind. There was no longer a future with him, Olivia and their child. He knew that his life was being sucked up by this demon from the hell. "Liv," Elliot moaned as his heart begged for her presence.

The creature stopped and threw Elliot's body to the ground with the force of ten men. Elliot's body bounced from the force and he opened his eyes to catch the appearance of his killer. "Who are you," he moaned painfully.

The creature laughed and before sucking the last amount of life from him, he whispered his identity, "Caleb is my name." 

Elliot's eyes widened in the shock as Caleb took one last bite. Elliot's final word was "Olivia," as his life ended in those forbidden trees. 

Caleb smirked and wiped the remaining blood from his lips. He stood and took Elliot's musket and shot him in the heart. A death that others would see as the death from a colonist. Caleb cleared the thick fog with his hand and transformed into the bat he was. He flew to his next venture in the purpose of fulfilling destiny.

Olivia was by the river, gathering firestone. Every other thought consisted of Elliot and their future. The comforting tune of Bonny Portmore took her from the darkness of depression and allowed her to move forward. 

As she was returning to the cabins, she felt the same eerie feeling of being followed. "Is someone there?" she asked into the wilderness. When no answer came to her, she rubbed her stomach for comfort and moved to the cabins. 

As she found herself without the company of anyone, a snapping of a twig made her flinch. "Hello?" she cried out again. She swallowed and turned but was only met with the blue eyes of her dead husband. "Caleb?" she asked in shock as he smirked at her with evil in his eyes.

"Hello, my Olivia," he said.

"You died," she said in shock.

"Not exactly," he said with a smirk. "You see, I did die, but long ago my dearest love. Try centuries ago. You see," he said moving behind her and kissing her neck. "I am undead. I am what people call, the Prince of Darkness." 

Olivia felt the bile rise to her throat and Caleb exposed his fangs to her. She covered her stomach protectively with her hand and he smirked at her, "Ah, I see you are with child." He kissed her and she squirmed in disgust. "But we both know this child isn't mine." 

He moved behind her and touched her stomach and she felt a stabbing pain within her. She moaned as her knees buckled beneath her, "I see, I see the name of Elliot Stabler. Is that this child's father, my darling?" 

She cried as the fear of her child's death was completely possible. "Don't hurt my baby," she cried. "Please Caleb. Don't hurt my child." 

He smirked and kissed his way up her creamy neck. "You betrayed me," he whispered darkly. "Here is the price for betrayal." 

He sunk his fangs into her neck as her eyes dilated in shock and awaited death. As the blood and life escaped her body, she moaned, "Elliot." She died with his face in her mind and fell lifeless in Caleb's arms. 

Caleb lifted her up and threw her body into the river for it to sink and never to be found. He stood licking and consuming the rest of her blood on his lips and whispered, "History has repeated itself for centuries. I will win your heart one day Olivia. One day, you will be mine." With that, he morphed back into his bat form and traveled to the catacombs until their souls were reborn. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys. Enjoy this. I had fun writing this chapter. This is for Kelly, hopefully this will make you happy. :D Also, as always, this goes out to Jess and Rach. Also, this goes out to ALL WHO ALWAYS REVIEW!! All of you are always so kind, so thank you. Have a Merry Christmas and please R&R!!**

Olivia lifted her arms over her head in her bed. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched with subtle moans coming from her. When she opened her eyes, she was pleased to see Elliot wet in her doorway. Water droplets covered his tight skin and he was only clad in a navy blue towel. He hadn't shaved in a couple days, so visible scruff was cited on his face. Olivia moaned in pleasure and he flashed her a classic Stabler smile. 

She winked at him and lifted her body up on her elbows. She pointed her finger at him and motioned him to come closer. "Wanna join me?" she whispered seductively.

He smiled and climbed onto of her, the wetness of the shower water falling off his skin. "Morning," he whispered kissing her deeply on the lips. 

She moaned loudly at the pleasure only his kiss would give her. She had no idea what she did to deserve this man, but he was hers now. 

She thrust her hips into his covered erection and he growled in anticipation. He whimpered when he separated his mouth from hers and looked into her eyes darkened with lust. "Baby, there has been an update on the case," he said softly.

She kissed him quickly and he tolled so he could lay on his side with her. "Cragen called and said there was another vic. Her name was Angel Hart." 

"Oh my God, El, I was working with her last night!" she said shocked. 

"I know. She was found and ME proves that she was killed the same way as the other waitresses." He took a deep breath and touched her face, "Liv, you are going to be angry with me." 

She sat up, with her back against the headboard, that was rattled many times the night before, and looked into her lover's eyes curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Cragen said I need to continue stripping." 

"What!" she said angrily. "Elliot, I asked you not to and what do you do? You say _"Yeah, you'll do it!"_ No way, El.. Im not comfortable with this." 

"And Im comfortable with you being a serial killer's possible target, Liv? No way!" 

"So what are we supposed to do now, just deal?" 

"Liv, its not like im having sex with those women. I don't even take of the underwear, Benson," he said with a smirk. When she hung her head in a disappointed fashion, he tilted her chin up so their eyes met. "Baby, you are then only one that I want to make love to," he said kissing her lips softly.

Her angry position surrendered with the touch of his lips and she kissed him deeper. With their kiss ended, both were breathing heavily and they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. "Im still mad at you," she whispered.

He laughed and kissed her nose quickly and whispered, "That is okay. I love you anyway."

 He was about to get out of bed when she clung to his hand whispered, "You do?" 

Elliot smiled and kissed her quickly this time in fear of needing to maul her incredible body. "Yes, Olivia. I love you. You need to get used to it." 

She smiled and whispered, "I can do that." She kissed him quickly and said, "I love you, but we need to get dressed. We need to be at the bar by four." 

He nodded and reluctantly rolled out of bed to get dressed. 

Olivia made her way to the bar and Olivia went into the entrance. Candy was taking a shot of tequila when she came in. "Oh, Rach!" Candy yelled as she went to her friend. "Rach, how could Angel be gone? I was going to wait for her, but Stephen's assistant told her that Stephen needed to see her! How did she get to an alley like that? We always walk the lit ones. I thought she was getting laid! God, Rach. How could I be so dumb!" 

"It's okay," Olivia said taking the hysterical waitress in her arms. She took a mental note of the entire scene that this woman just illustrated and emphasized the meeting she had with Stephen. The waitress's tears on her jacket brought Olivia back to the scene at hand. "Im sorry, Candy." 

The crying stopped shortly when Candy sat up in attention. "Oh my God! NO!" 

"What?" Olivia said genuinely confused.

"Angel was going to strip tonight with Chris! Do you think you could do it, since..._ ya know_?" 

"What, why me?" Olivia asked, in hopes of prodding more information.

"Well, you can't come in with that glow on your face and didn't get laid last night, and you left with him so I just assumed." Candy said with a smile. "So was he good?" 

Olivia smirked and reviewed some of the amazing moments from the night before. _Him above her moaning and screaming her name... the pounding of the head board... her screams... her six orgasms... the song he sang to her..._ yeah, he was _good._

It was in that moment that he went behind the bar to grab himself a beer. He looked at her and saw her flushed appearance. A color he had memorized from the night before. He winked at her and turned back to the performer's entrance.

"Oh my God, you so got laid!" Candy said wiping the last of her tears and Olivia's arm. "Rach, how was he on a scale from one to ten?" 

Olivia smiled and said, "600!" 

Candy was stunned by her answer and laughed loudly. "I so need some of that!" 

Olivia was stunned by that statement, but couldn't let herself throw off her cover. "Candy, I'll dance with him. Need to let these people see what I got," Olivia said with a wink.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," Candy said hugging her. "Now go into the dressing room and get changed. I'll be in to help you." 

Olivia nodded and made her way into the dressing room, not noticing John and Fin enter the bar.

"I can't believe we are their cover tonight!" John said ordering a beer.

"What did Casey say when you told her we were going to a strip bar?" Fin said ordering a shot for himself.

"She knew it was for the case, but she said that if I kiss anyone, John Jr. will no longer be active." 

Fin laughed and took another shot. "You are making her more like you every day," he said with a smile. 

"Is that bad?" John said taking another swig of beer.

"Nah," Fin said staring down a waitress. "These bitches are fine," Fin said to his partner.

"I did not just hear that from you," John said finishing his beer as the announcer came over head.

"Good evening everyone. We are going to start off with some newbies trying out a classic. Give it up for Rach and Chris." 

The sound of Prince's guitar filled the bar. Darkness was found on the stage, except for Elliot's tight clothed body. He moved gracefully with the music and pointed to his left as a spotlight shined on his only Olivia. She was wearing rich purple clothes that gave her the largest bust and the tightest butt. Elliot almost drooled looking at her. She smirked and carefully made her way to him. 

_ Dig if u will the picture  
Of u and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can u my darling  
Can u picture this?_

Dream if u can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and u  
  
They teased each other with subtle movements and the women went wild as they saw "Rach" make her way to "Chris's" mouth. Elliot's hand grazed Olivia's soft skin and she purred in his ear. He licked toward the audience and Candy yelled, "Rach! Take it off of him! Don't let us suffer!" 

Olivia smiled at the audience and pulled Elliot by his tie. Neither saw John or Fin in the audience as she removed his tie with her teeth. When Prince said "They feel the heat," Elliot pulled Olivia's body to his and ground his hips into hers. The audience screamed and Olivia accidentally moaned in pleasure.

_How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry  
_

  
Olivia stepped back from him and he growled at her. He pulled her body to his from behind and she felt the pressure from behind. One hand reached behind her head to grab his while the other traveled his muscular thigh and she squeezed her way up. They danced and Olivia pivoted and tore open his shirt to find his oil slicked beastly chest. She turned to the crowd and licked her lips in approval and she smirked in satisfaction.

_

Touch if u will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase u  
Even doves have pride  


_  
Olivia's hands grazed his stomach, her nails scratching his perfect torso. He growled and wanted to feel her, but knew the show was for his nakedness, not hers. She replaced her nails with her tongue and her hands went to work on his belt. The women screamed and begged for more. Olivia skillfully removed his belt and stepped away from Elliot as if to tease him. He stepped toward her with his desire for her blatant in his eye of ice.

_How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry  
_

  
John and Fin sat shocked and mortified as they saw their friends strip for all. John quickly text messaged Casey and waited for her reply. Fin tried to get his mind off this disturbing image by finding a possible future victim. He set his eyes on Candy Lambert. Elliot had mentioned her early on. He motioned to John when a strange woman talked to Candy and Candy looked rather disturbed. 

_ How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold (Ya know he's 2 bold)  
Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)  
She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why)  
This is what it sounds like_

Olivia had had enough of teasing the audience, but the song wasn't over yet. Elliot had successfully removed his pants for the audience and women continued to stuff bills in his "gear." Olivia decided to tease him and some of the male strippers by moving to the shadow wall. There only her shadow was seen. She stripped her clothing seductively as Prince continued to sing. Elliot watched her as her bra was removed and he licked his lips in hunger. He was on the prowl and would have stopped if he knew who was watching him this night.

_When doves cry When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)  
When doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry)  
Don't Cry (Don't Cry)  
When doves cry  
When doves cry  
When doves cry_

When Doves cry (Doves cry, doves cry, doves cry)  
Don't cry  
Darling don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
  
He moved behind the curtain also and danced with Olivia. They both needed one another and got in a position that would lead they audience... and themselves.

"You still mad at me?" Elliot asked lowly, thrusting his pelvis into her heat.

She moaned in time with the music and she couldn't provide an answer for him. He smirked and screamed with the music as the violins came to the end. Screams, roses and money were being thrown to the stage, but neither noticed since they were so into each other. They had moved into the accessed area, where a couch resided and knew that they needed each other then and now. 

Elliot moved his hand up her skirt and quickly discarded her lace thong. She smiled at his aggressiveness and slid her hand inside his boxer briefs to cup his length. "No," he moaned as he shimmied out of his underwear and entered her playfully.

"El--" but she was cut off with his lips. 

"We can't ruin this," he said. 

Those words meant so much more than their cover, each thought to themselves. "I love you," Olivia whispered to him. 

"I love you too." 

They came in time and quickly got dressed. "We'll talk more tonight. I promise," he whispered. "I love you, Rach." 

"I love you too Chris," Olivia said with a playful smile.

Olivia walked outside and Candy looked at her shocked and somewhat disappointedly. "Rach, you cannot fall in love with him!" 

"Why?" Olivia said.

"We all share with all here, Rach. That's they way these places work. But I must say, you got me all hot and bothered with your dance tonight. Maybe I should fuck them before stripping. If I could look like that for Stephen..." 

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Stephen needs to see me tonight. I don't know, but that's what I was told. You need to give me some pointers for a tease tonight." 

"Do you want me to go with you to see Stephen?" Olivia asked, wanting to help out this new "friend" of hers.

"Nah, I want my time with him. Didn't you just say you were going home with Chris again tonight? Don't waste him up," Candy said with a smile.

Olivia laughed, while staying in cover, "If anything Chris will wear me out first," she said with a smile. 

They laughed and Candy said, "Rach, don't let Stephen know that!" 

Olivia smiled and whispered, "Oh, I won't." 

Elliot had left Olivia first and was stunned when he saw John and Fin at the bar staring at him with shocked eyes. He swallowed and made his way to them and Fin said, "Well Chris, what's happening?"

**Okay, guys. Flashback next! Look forward to Western EO! Merry Christmas and R&R! **


	8. Flashback B1

**Flashback time! Cowboy Era. Happy New Year!**

"Rebel Elliot! What's going on!" Odafin said handing his partner in crime a beer.

"Buddy, you know El was my name in the last town." He said taking a deep drink of his beer. "I think I'll stick with Chris this time around." 

"Really. I don't want you blowing our cover," Odafin said moving to his horse. 

"I won't," Chris said looking at his own horse. He heard a ruffling in the grass and saw Dani ride toward them. "Damn it, Fin I told you to leave her in the last town." 

"She said she loves your stubborn ass. I told her no one would capture you because you have the heart of a mustang. But no, she insists on trying to capture you." 

He growled when the woman dismounted. "Why, Chris, aren't you happy to see me?" 

"Actually no," he said turning to her. "Why don't you just buzz off?" 

"Because I love you, baby. One day you'll see you love me too." Dani moved beside his rugged form and tried to touch him. He moved away and her glare darkened. "You are a stubborn son of a bitch aren't you?" she asked lowly.

"Damn straight," he said drinking the last of his beer. "Im leaving for a while. Don't follow me." 

"Damn it Chris," Odafin said as he watched his partner ride off into the grassland. He turned to the tarnished woman and shook his head. "Why don't you go? We are both sick of you, and it is my humanity that has stopped Chris from shooting you." 

Dani laughed and moved over to the man in her presence. "You bad boys will always be chasing something. You'll see soon enough that you have found what you have been searching for." 

Fin knew his best defense was to stay silent and glare. She shivered at the look of disapproval and smiled at the dark man. "Bye bye, Odafin." 

Fin rolled his eyes and got on his horse in a deep search for a beer. 

Chris rode in the direction of the sunset in search for peace and answers. He couldn't find what he needed in the last town. Now he was stuck. He and his partner needed to get to Seattle, but they were in Texas. He knew he was an outlaw in these parts. He welcomed the rebellion. But something in his heart was off. The passion was no longer there. No woman satisfied him. He took a deep breath and patted the side of his horse. "Just you and me for now, bud. Thank God," he said. 

He then looked out into the sunset and saw a figure in the glare. A woman was mounted on what appeared to be a wild buck. Her brown hair blew in the wind and her voice was invading his senses. He couldn't keep his eye off how she kept control on her horse as he rode for dominance. His heart lifted as she smiled at the horse she rode, but he tightened the reigns when he noticed her control loosen. He and his horse rushed to her and he said, "Let me help you," 

"Where the hell did you come from?" She asked as she attempted to steady the buck.

"Mam, just fall off." 

"Are you crazy?" she asked looking toward him. 

"Trust me!" he yelled as his own horse grew restless.

She released the reigns and the horse bucked her off. She, however, landed on this stranger. Both horses ran into the sunset and she looked down at this dark hero. In her sight was a scruffy man, with a chest of the strongest muscle. He wore a black hat to shield his head from the sun and what surprised her was that his lips weren't chapped in appearance. His black shirt was slightly opened and the bandana around his thick neck was loosened. What blew her away was his piercing eyes. For the first time, she found herself being truly studied. His smile left her breathless and she naturally touched his scruff on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem Mam," he said, rolling slightly, so he was on top of her, "Im Chris by the way." 

She blushed as this man's tight jean clad thighs straddled her form. "Mariska," she whispered gasping as his gun pressed against her. "Can you help me up?" she asked, wanting anything but that in this moment.

"Oh, sure," he said stepping up and looking away from her gorgeous yet intimidating eyes. He fixed his gun and looked out and saw their horses dancing in the night. One was wild, another still. "I found my horse wounded in the mountains. I fixed him and he's been mine ever since. But now, with meeting one wild mustang, his nature returned." 

"What do you think that means?" Mariska said looking out at the horses.

"That one person can shift another's reality at one glance or scent," he said lowly.

"Scent?" she whispered turning to Chris's dark form.

"Animals survive with the senses. That is how they have survived much longer than mankind." He looked to her and touched her face, "The human heart is too selfish." 

She moaned quietly and looked into his mysterious eyes. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because patience is a curse." Chris took a step closer to her and ran his thumb over the contour of her brow. "Men see what they want and hunt for it. They attack at any sighting." 

She stepped closer to this man and looked at his face, reading the desire in his face. "And what for women?" she asked brushing her lips against his.

He smirked and looked down at her and said, "They dare to let us." He captured her mouth with his and felt his heart fill for the first time. Though he had only known this woman for a matter of moments, something told him that this wasn't the first time he had been with her. That he had touched her this way.

She welcomed his touch and felt herself coming home. Something about this creature made her think that this wasn't the first time she had seen him. She was lost in his embrace and pulled him closer. 

The sound of a gun separated him. Chris reached for his gun, pulling Mariska behind him. The sheriff and his deputy, along with another officer stared him down. "Mariska?" the sheriff asked looking at the woman for explanation.

"Daddy," she whispered gripping to Chris's hand.

"What is this?" he said motioning between the dark man and her. 

"Chris, this is my father, Sheriff Donald Cragen. Along with Officer Jonathan Munch and Deputy Michael Easton." 

Chris wouldn't shake their hand or speak in fear of one of them recognizing his identity. He nodded and the men looked at the couple.

"Mariska, bring you horse and come home." Donald said riding away with Jonathan.

"Mariska, I'll take you to the town," Michael said reaching his hand toward her. 

"No, I need to be alone right now, Michael," she said glaring at him. 

"Mari--" 

"Leave!" she said holding to Chris. 

Michael glared at Chris and said lowly, "Im watching you." He then rode away and Mariska fell against Chris's strong shoulder. He sighed and looked to her. "You should go." 

She looked to him as he whistled for his horse. Both horses came to him and he smiled down at his new heart. "Will I see you again?" she asked still mesmerized.

"Tomorrow. Meet me here." He said mounting up on his horse. "Be careful returning to camp." 

She nodded and kissed him once more. "Tomorrow." 

He nodded and rode off toward his camp, her lips burned into his memory. She rode onto her horse, the happiest she had been in a long time. 

Elliot rode into camp and smiled down at his partner. Fin gave him a strange look and said, "Man, what's with the smile?" 

He didn't say a word and moved to his camp, fetching a blanket and smiled. He looked out at the moon and grabbed a beer, whispering, "Goodnight Mariska." 

Mariska moved to her camp and tied her horse up to the side fence. She made her way inside the cabin and frowned meeting the angry face of her father and his deputy. "Why are you here?" she asked looking at Michael.

"Well, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked lowly. 

"Shut it," she said moving to the stove. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked. 

Michael spoke up and said, "This Chris fellow looked familiar to me. Apparently, he and his partner are two of the most wanted men in Louisiana." He put their sketches on the table and Mariska studied them.

"Why should I worry? This isn't your jurisdiction, Michael." 

"The reward is five thousand dollars a man alive. We could have enough money to get married." 

"I will never marry you," she said lowly.

"I have already approved it, Mariska," Donald said making his presence known once again.

"Daddy... I don't..." she said flaberghasted and hurt. She turned to Michael and growled, "I hate you! I will die before I become you wife!" 

She moved to her room and shut the door crying at the latest revelation. She moved to the window and looked out praying that Chris was with her. "Goodnight my outlaw," she whispered as she wrapped herself in a blanket and cried herself to sleep.

**End of the first of the second round of flashbacks! Please Read and Review and I will try my best to update for you guys soon. Happy New Year! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, Chris. Aren't you happy to see us?" Fin said drinking his beer.

"Shut it," Elliot said getting a beer from the bar as he took his shift. "The tips are great here. You guys should try it," he said trying to get a rise out of him. 

"Where's Rach?" Fin asked protecting their cover.

"She'll be here soon enough," Elliot said serving to a woman who had only moments ago stuck her hand in the waistband of his underwear. They heard clapping from behind Elliot and Elliot smiled, high fiving another bartender/stripper named Jim. "Jim, what's happening?" 

"Nothing much. Im heading out in like fifteen. Wanna come over for some drinks?" 

"Nah, man I gotta head back home. Im tired."

"Probably from riding Rach all night." Jim said stealing a beer. "I'd be too."

Fin and John's mouths dropped in shock and it took all of Elliot's strength not to laugh. He only smirked and said, "Oh yeah, she was fantastic. Very flexible." 

Jim clapped and smiled when a waitress winked at him. Elliot caught that and said, "So, you have the hots for Pam?" 

Jim froze and turned to Elliot. "Chris, don't say anything. I need this job and Stephen would kill me." 

"Don't worry about it. Just keep me and Rach on the downlow," he said smirking.

Jim nodded and said, "See ya around." 

Elliot laughed and took a drink of his beer looking at his companions. "Guys---" 

"You and Liv?" Fin said. "Damn it, Munch!" 

Munch laughed and said, "This is too good to be true, El." 

Chris grabbed him by the collar and said, "Its Chris. Liv and I need this cover." 

He nodded and adjusted his neck. "Geeze, Chris. No one is stealin Rach from ya," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, cause Casey would beat your ass," Fin said checking out some waitresses. Olivia made her way to the group of men and played her role, releasing the information she all ready had. "Okay, Candy has a meeting with Stephen tonight. If she turns up dead, we have our perp." 

Elliot saw her saddened features and said, "Its okay." 

"No, its not. I don't want her to die! She's so kind." 

"She's a stripper," John said drinking his beer.

"Does that matter?" she asked defiantly. 

"No, but we need to use these people to find this killer. Its the only way that this will work." Fin reminded her. 

She took a deep breath and said, "Chris, my shift ends at 1. When does yours?" 

"Same," Elliot said.

"Good. You can give me a lift home," she said not knowing Munch and Fin knew of their affair the night before.

"And for so much more," John said. 

Olivia looked mortified and only played her role. She pulled Elliots head to her lips and kissed him passionately. He gripped her hips and moaned. When they separated, she took a deep breath and looked back at John and Fin. "Goodnight gentlemen." 

Elliot laughed at their stunned expressions and he turned to help the other customers. 

What neither Elliot or Olivia noticed this night is that one certain assistant manager kept his focus on _Rachel_ the whole night...

Olivia and Elliot made their way into his apartment, sharing quiet kisses along the way. 

He opened the door and then pushed her against it with his muscular body. He captured her lips with his and nibbled on her bottom lip. "I've been wanting to do that all day." 

"The back room wasn't enough?" she asked playfully.

He moved his hips with hers and she moaned loudly. "Better question, was it enough for you?" 

She giggled and kissed him playfully, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Take me away," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he said moving to his bedroom.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  


  
"You're a good man," she whispered rubbing her hands along his tightly clothed chest as she laid beneath him.

"Liv," he whispered roughly.

"You are. You are the best." She nibbled and kissed along his jawline. His hands played through her dark hair and he kissed the column of her neck lovingly.

"You are my Hercules," she said flipping them over and letting her be on top. They stopped and stared at each other for a long time just looking and loving one another. They were so in love. Something about the way they looked at each other made their hearts warm down to their souls. This was destiny. He was her Superman. 

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

She stared at his neck and saw two marks on the side. Through their night of making love, she thought she saw everything about him. But this was new. "What is this?" she asked brushing her lips against the two scars against his neck.

"Hmm..." he moaned quietly studying her face.

"These scars," she said kissing them softy.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. "I don't know. I must have injured myself a long time ago because I have always had them." 

He kissed her deeply and kissed her face and neck. He traced his tongue along her scar that Gitano gave her and he stared at her neck in shock. "Liv." 

"What baby?" she asked in a husky tone.

"You have the same scars." 

She looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. She whispered against his lips whispering, "I know." 

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

He turned to her and kissed her deeply, longing for her touch that he had wanted for years. Once or twice wasn't going to be enough. He knew he would need her forever.

But something inside them both made them believe that their first time wasn't their first time in each other's arms, surrendering to each other's kisses and passions in the midnight hours. No, they had been there before. They didn't know when, but they knew they had been in love before.

Olivia turned him over and took his shirt off over his head. "Let me worship a hero tonight." 

He smiled down at her and rubbed the skin of her curves with his large hands. Her voice alone drove him wild and he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for them. 

She kissed down his strong torso and took in the strength in his body. Every muscle was defined and rippling. She rubbed her nose through his sparse chest hair and he groaned when she circled his nipple with her tongue. She took in the strength of his magnificent arms and had to kiss him to finalize the fact that this man was real. That he was hers. 

"You have been my ultimate fantasy for years," she whispered gazing at his belt buckle and then in his darkened eyes. "Long have you tortured me." She unbuckled the belt and removed the button from its keep in the worn jeans. "Long I have waited for you." She unzipped his jeans slowly and he hissed in torture. She then removed his jeans and she fingered the waistband of his briefs slowly and seductively. He groaned and grabbed her hand to stop her. "Now I have you," she whispered crawling up to his mouth and kissing him deeply. She moaned from the power of his kiss and stopped him before he could regain control. "Now you will suffer the torture you put me through. The beautiful longing and bliss." She removed his boxers and his erection stood high in anticipation. Growling, she kissed his shaft softly, rubbing her tongue up and down. His moans spurred her on and she applied pressure to his inner thighs. He was beautiful and sexy and empowering in her eyes. She only wanted to make him see that. 

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

His hips rocked forward and he whispered, "Im close." 

"Come for me," she whispered, grabbing his sac softly.

"No," he moaned. "Baby let me come with you." He moved his hand down to her breast and circled his thumb around her darkened nipple. "Please baby." 

"El..." 

"I love you. Come to me." 

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply, expressing all of her love for him in one kiss. She straddled his waist as his shaft teased the oils of her center. "Come down," he whispered, positioning her in a place for the ultimate pleasure for her. 

"El..." she gasped as his length was inserted inside her. Every time he blew her mind more and more. She heard the thunder and lightening from outside, but thought it was her world moving within her. He held all the power and she was blessed to surrender to him.

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

He watched her pupils dilate and they rocked their hips in time. He was coming close and he could feel her control loosening. "Wait for me," he moaned pushing himself to the limit inside her. 

"El," she screamed as her fingernails raked his strong back.

"Im coming," he growled as he pounded himself inside her one final time. They both screamed loudly and kissed each other's bodies in their haze. "I love you," he whispered looking into her rich brown eyes.

"And I love you, Elliot. I always have." 

He smiled and kissed her softly, removing himself from her body. They laid in his black sheets and he pulled her close to him. They held each other through the night loving one another, not knowing what darkness was taking place near them...

Candy smiled as she moved to the room Stephen occupied. She put on her best lingerie and hid beneath her trench coat. She remembered the moves Rachel taught her hours ago and she reapplied her rich red lip stick. She knocked on his door. He didn't answer. "Stephen?" she asked. 

To her surprise the door was open. She made her way into his penthouse and took in the lit candles and the music. "Stephen?" She removed her coat and moved to the center of the room. "Stephen, I was told you needed to see me." 

"Do you know when the human heart is most excited?" 

She relaxed when she heard his rich voice, but was curious to where he was. "Stephen, where are you?" 

"Answer me." 

She played along, so she thought, and said, "While making love?" 

"No," he came behind her and whispered darkly, "Just seconds before death." With that, he plunged his fangs into her neck and fed his hungry shell of a body. Her eyes widened in shock, but no scream came from her. Only a small tear escaped her large blue eyes. He took what sticky life regaining blood he need from her form and he licked his fangs for the remains of her blood. 

"It's a shame really," he said looking at her lifeless body. "You never even knew my real name." He smirked and lifted her body in his arms. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find himself by a dumpster on a dark street. He placed her in the dumpster and touched the cold face of the woman he just fed off of. "Another clue for you my Olivia. Caleb wants you soon." 

With that, Caleb transformed back into his bat form and returned to his penthouse for some needed rest.

**OOH! Stephen is Caleb!! Tell what you think!! **


	10. Flashback B2

A few days after Mariska learned news of her engagement, Michael left Texas for business in the California territory. Their engagement was not discussed when he was gone. She couldn't and wouldn't deal with it. Her heart had been finally filled with importance and destiny, and she wasn't going to let Michael Easton ruin her life. Well... until she didn't have a choice.

Since the day she met Chris, they would sneak away and find comfort in each other. She was strong and he was rebellious. She knew from their first kiss that he would be the horse she'd never tame and she loved being with him for that reason. His presence, alone, excited her. She took a deep breath and said, "Dad, Im going to the next town for some ingredients for Saturday's dinner. I doubt I will return until tomorrow." 

"Do you need money for a room, darling?" he asked getting ready to go to the sheriff building for the day.

"No, I'll be fine," she said smiling. 

"Okay, I will see you soon. Be careful," he said leaving their cabin. 

She nodded and smiled as she watched him ride away. She gathered her belongings and moved to her horse. She wasn't going to town, but to hers and Chris's secret place. She took a deep breath and thought of his worn jeans and the darkness of his aura and appearance. The way his shirt was revealing and the mystery behind his bandana and that black cowboy hat made her melt. What moved her even more what the intensity she felt every time his lips were on hers and the passion and gentleness she found in his deep blue eyes when he stared down at her. Her heart raced at the thought as she mounted on her horse and raced to him. 

Chris had filled in his partner on his Serena's in the middle of the day. Odafin thought it was risky for Chris to have a fling with the daughter of a sheriff, but he wouldn't doubt him. They were raised together and have gotten each other out of the worst situations. No one would change than. 

Dani was still around. Fin and Chris didn't trust her or even want her there. Each would find things to do to escape her presence. 

Chris raced to their place. God, how he wanted her. There was something different about this Mariska that made his heart race and gave him meaning. He had never had that kind of stability in his existence, but being with her warmed his heart. Though he knew that her presence was essential to his life, that fact terrified him.

He had never needed anyone and one woman was waltzing into his heart.

He saw her in the field and admired her beauty in the light of the sunset. It was while she graced the grasslands with her subtle dance that he realized that she was the fuel to his wild heart. Their love wasn't his weakness, but his source of strength. As she danced, he slowed down on his horse and quietly dismounted. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her curved waist. 

"It's getting late," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered from the desire she found in his voice and relaxed at his touch. "Maybe I should go home," she said in a playful whisper.  
Chris turned her around and whispered, "You are home." He leaned his head down, careful of his hat and kissed her deeply. She removed his hand and placed it on her own head while kissing him. She giggled at the touch of his hands on her hips and she separated their kiss. 

They found themselves laying out in the meadow with the decent of the sun and the rising of the moon in their wake. Chris stared at his angel in his arms as his heart filled with love and desire. Though these emotions were powerful, he still hurt. He knew he and Odafin would leave at some point and didn't want to hurt Mariska. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered, "It may be a blessing for you that you are going to be wed, Marish. Im no good for you; for anyone for that matter." 

Her head shot up in shock and she turned to his gaze. "What?" she asked. "Chris, that is entirely false. You... you... you are mistaken." 

"Mariska, Im going to be leaving and who knows when or if I will return. You have a chance at a better life without me." 

"Don't you dare plan on leaving so fast, Christopher! I know you don't want to be tied down and I sense your fear and pride, but don't hurt me. Not when... when..." 

"When what?" he asked as she moved away from him avoiding his blue gaze. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his existence, but reality was too cruel.

"When I realized that I loved you," she whispered pawing away her tears. Fear immediately came to her as those words escaped her soul. Avoiding his gaze, she stood and began to get ready to ride away back to the cabin and away forever. 

He sat stunned and speechless, until he saw her getting ready to leave him. He saw his chance and couldn't let her leave him. Something stronger then them was in play at this moment and he knew he needed to act fast. "Mariska! What are you doing?" 

She turned away from him as she cried silently. She shook her head and moved to her horse to saddle him up.

"No, Baby, talk to me. You need to tell me if you meant what you just said." He was desperate for her love and was praying that she wasnÕt messing with his heart. He was afraid for the first time in his life. 

Mariska didn't speak, but she turned to him with her head hung low. She then gathered the strength to lift her head to the moon. She couldn't look at him, but the moon was the second best thing. "I was strong before you. Now that you are here, you have shaken everything. If that is love, then I love you." 

She heard movement in the grass and when she found the courage to look into his eyes, he stood before her, with his eyes bare, but darkened. Oddly, she felt as if she had seen this shade of his eye color before; as if this love had existed before.

The moon set a glow on her face that left her breathtaking. Chris touched her face and kissed her eye, smiling as her response was to close her eyes and revel in the sensation. She moved her head to connect with his lips. Before he made contact, he whispered against her soft skin, "I love you, too." 

Their mouth touched and deepened within moments. He held her body close to him, reveling in her form and how she fit perfectly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she moaned as his hands went around her waist and rested on her hips. Her world was spinning and she found herself kneeling before him. He kneeled with her and they rested their heads against each other to absorb the seriousness of this situation before them.

Chris had slept with many women. No one did this to him. No one made his heart race or had him lost in desire and want for so long. He pushed her thick hair behind her ears and moved her hand to his shirt, showing her what to do to move forward.

Mariska kissed his mouth softly and moved to his jaw line. As her trail went lower, more buttons were removed from his shirt. "So handsome,: she whispered licking across his collar bone. She marveled at the strength and power she found in his hair covered chest. The tattoo on his arms and the broadness of his chest blew her away and she kissed he indent of his chest that divided his strong form. She then whispered, "Amazing." 

His mouth was slightly open in want as he moved to undress his lover. "Beauty," he said as their lips were reacquainted and her dress was removed. Not many clothes remained as these two lovers grew impatient with time. 

Mariska looked at his pants and timidly removed them from his form. She trusted him and knew he would never hurt her. It was the pleasure and the need that glazed her eyes in this moment. 

Soon, they were both naked and rolling in the comfort of the night, their mouths dueling and loving throughout the midnight moments. Chris mounted above her and timidly kissed her scars on her neck, noting that they shared the same marks. "You ready?" he asked in a tone almost foreign to him.

She looked up and stared at the most amazing blue eyes in the light of the moon behind his naked form. A joyous tear escaped her eye as she reveled in emotions of belonging and destiny. "Always," she whispered as he guided himself inside her. 

He groaned at this profound feeling of completeness and love. He continued moving above her, using every thrust as proof of their love. 

They were in the comfort of the isolated meadow. Only the stars and the moon were witnesses of their affair. Mariska moaned loudly, crying to heaven as Chris sent her into another dimension of passion and bliss.

Mariska rolled them over so she was above him. Her orgasm shook through her body and it melted both of their souls. Chris kissed the sweat found on her brow and she touched his strong face. Her legs locked on both sides of his legs as she moved above him. With every motion, upwards and downwards, she gasped in complete bliss and he moaned in pleasure. Their eyes found each other in the darkness of the night and they smiled in their love. 

Chris moved his hands to her hips and moved her above him harder and faster to bring her to orgasm faster. Her head flew backwards and the hat flew off into the wind. Caution and care were gone and her contracting muscles blew him away. They screamed together in release and each found each other's mouths for pleasure and love. 

As they came down from their rush, he exited her body and held her close to him. She gripped to him tightly as they stared at each other and the bright moon in their wake. "I love you," he whispered kissing her sweat covered body.

"And I love you," she whispered looking into his eyes. "I will come with you, wherever you want to go. I will go because you are my heart and if you were gone, it would beat for nothing." 

He smiled and kissed her once more before both got lost in a land of dreams...

Don had fallen asleep in the darkness of the night. He hadn't returned home that night and he had fallen asleep on his desk. Someone was watching him. Someone was in the room with him. There was darkness in Don's wake.

He opened his eyes as the figure of a man stood before him. His vision cleared and he saw Michael standing in the room with him. "Michael? Aren't you supposed to be in the California Territory?" 

Michael laughed and moved behind the older man. "Don, you are a good man. Its a shame that your life must be sacrificed." 

Michael moved to Don and bit into his neck, taking away his life force instantly. Age had not been kind to him, and death greeted within seconds of the invasion of his vampite fangs. "Mariska will be mine, Sheriff. If it isn't me, it isn't anyone." 

Don's dead form laid in the chair and Michael drank the rest of the blood. "You stupid fool. You were a pawn. This fight has gone for centuries. Olivia, Mariska, they are the same. And she will be mine. In this life, she will be mine." 

Michael took his gun and shot Don in the chest, in hopes of making his death easier to frame Chris. Michael laughed and morphed back into his bat form and hit in the catacombs of the night...

Mariska woke up in the early dawn and smiled at Chris's form. She pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered, "I love you," before reluctantly leaving his grasp. 

As she began to get dressed, he moaned, "Why do you leave when I know you want to stay?" 

She laughed and said, "I need to return to make food for my father. We will run away soon." 

Chris began to get dressed and moved for the bandana. He whispered, "You are sure you want to go with me? The path can be dangerous and very cruel." 

"You will be with me. Our love will be our source of strength." She kissed him deeply and found herself ready to return to camp. "When shall we meet again?" she asked clinging to his hand.

"Tomorrow. I doubt you will be able to leave again tonight, no matter how much I want you." 

She smiled and kissed her lover deeply before she mounted on her horse. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I know," he said as he watched her ride away. "Tomorrow!" he yelled. He laughed as he watched her wave from behind and make her way to town. 

Mariska came into town about a good hour later and she found many townspeople were gathered by her father's office. "Oh, I am so sorry darling," one woman said to Mariska as she moved to her father's office door. 

"Why?" Mariska asked. When she opened the door, her heart fell through the ground. She found her father dead and Michael observing the body. "Oh my Lord," Mariska said.

"We both know who did this," Michael said lowly.

"Who?" she said as tears fell from her eyes. 

"Chris and Tutuola! I swear to you, they are they ones who did this. They shall be brought to justice!" 

The townspeople hollered in agreement and Michael continued to stir them up.

"No," Mariska said looking at Michael. "It couldn't have been Chris! I swear to you that it isn't him." 

"Do you know where he is? Do you know of Chris's whereabouts last night?" Michael pushed, knowing he was angering Mariska and the townspeople. "You can't answer me can you?" He touched her face softly and kissed her. She found bile wanting to escape her body. She slapped him with the first forced kiss and a dark smile was in her wake. He then turned to the crowd. "Find Chris and Tutuola. Bring them to me alive! Then, they shall be hung by the nearest tree!" 

"No!" Mariska gasped removing herself from the situation. She looked back at her dead father and anger and fear found her heart. Anger toward the person responsible for the death of her father and fear for her lover out in the wilderness. "Be careful, Chris," she whispered praying that Chris somehow got her message. Michael had made it clear that no one was safe now.

**Ohh! What a way to end a flashback, huh? I need to know what you guys think! R&R! Oh, and it was my birthday Friday! Woo hoo!... Okay, now I am done. Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed the update! **


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS!! THIS IS OUT TO ESSY FOR BEING SICK AND THE BEST OF LUCK TO HER TOURNAMENT. TO CILLA FOR ALWAYS BEING SO KIND AND FOR HER TO CONTINUE CHASING WHATEVER DREAMS SHE HAS. TO KELLY FOR ALWAYS BLOWING ME AWAY WITH AMAZING UPDATES AND BEING AN AWESOME AWESOME FANFIC-FRIEND!!! TO KAY FOR BEING BUSY LIKE ME. AND AS ALWAYS, TO JESS AND RACH... I LOVE YA BOTH!!! BUT YOU TWO KNOW THAT!!! ALSO, HANNAH AND REBECCA FOR ROCKING MY WORLD AND BEING MY EO-OBSESSED SISTERS!!! WOO HOO!! **

TO EONESS!!!!

"Ugh, Damn it! I have to get at the precinct by eight five to six days a week! What else do you want from me?" Fin grumbled as he turned from his lover of the night and answered his phone. He groaned when he saw his partner's name flash across the screen. "Munch, you couldn't even let me have a night of being lucky, could you?" 

Munch laughed and said, "So which one is she?" 

"Karen." 

"Ahh... well, we got another victim. Same alley as the other girls." 

"Can't the Captain ever get anyone else?" 

"When Stabler and Benson are done fooling around, they owe us." 

Fin laughed and said, "Fine, give me thirty." 

"Leave Karen. I think if you pay her, she'll stay," he said teasingly.

"Shut your damn pie hole," Fin said finally getting out of bed. "See you oh so soon." 

Karen rolled onto her side and watched as this street hardened survivor dress before her. She hadn't enjoyed a night of sex in a long time, and here this man, covered with different scars and bullet holes, brought her a peace she hadn't experienced in a long time. She watched him apply his deodorant and made her appearance known with a chuckle when he started putting his shirt on inside out. "You know, you don't have to sneak out of your own crib. That's my job." 

Fin turned and saw the beautiful woman stretch in his bed and he smirked at her. "I got called on a case." 

"You have your gun?" she asked resting on her arm while he got dressed.

"Yeah." He was surprised that this woman was so interested in his safety. Not even his ex-wife cared to this extent. His mind went back on the case and he looked back at her, admiring her strength and beauty. He sat next to her on the bed and looked into her eyes. "Please, be careful working, okay? And don't waste your time on the low lifes. You deserve better. You deserve better than one night stands. You deserve a man who loves you, and if you wanted, little kids running around. You just deserve better." 

Karen smiled and kissed him quickly. "I don't know if you will want it, but Im going to leave my number on your table, if that is okay?" 

Fin smirked, kissing her softly, and whispered, "I'd like that. Get some sleep. There's some money for a cab in an envelope on the fridge." 

He stood and headed toward the door when she said, "Be careful, Fin." 

He nodded, getting his gun and his keys as he headed to the crime scene. 

John had been talking to Melinda when his partner came in. John smirked and began to snicker underneath his breath. Fin slapped his arm and said, "Shut it, old man. What do we got?" 

"Candy Lambert. 32, Killed the same way as the other women." 

"Was she raped?" Fin asked.

"Not necessarily raped, but she did have intercourse before she was murdered," Melinda said. "But look at his." She moved to Candy's neck and pointed to her neck and the piercing. "Our killer is beginning to be sloppy." 

"How so?" John asked, intrigued.

"Besides the piercing from what appear to be fangs, there are small markings of the front teeth between the holes where the blood was drained. There still isn't enough saliva to collect a sample, but if he continues to screw up, then we will find your killer soon." 

Fin nodded in gratitude to Melinda and turned to his partner. "We should update Cragen." 

John nodded and walked toward his partner's sedan. "What ya following me for?" Fin said smirking.

"I took a cab here. You are my ride, my friend." 

Fin smirked and unlocked the car with his key pad. John watched his partner, who seemed more relaxed and able to take this case. He smirked, but Fin noticed his silence. "What's going on?" 

"How was Karen?" John said smirking.

"Shut it." 

"Ah, she was good," John said doing his interpretation of a _happy dance._

Fin didn't want to talk in great detail of his night with Karen, but he just smirked saying, "She was good." 

John nodded in understanding and said, "So should you or I interrupt Stabler and Benson's sex romp?" 

"How do you figure?" Fin said while driving down the crowded New York streets.

"You and I both know they have been at it. I think we need to bust them for some laughs. So, phone call or visual?" 

The light turned red and Fin stopped the sedan. He smirked and said, "Phone call. Cragen needs us. We can bust them soon. Its not like they don't give us opportunities to catch them." 

John laughed and said, "Okay, well I'll turn it on speakerphone so we can hear them. But stay quiet." 

Olivia was on the verge of her fifth orgasm since Olivia and Elliot got off their shift. As Elliot's sweaty passionate body pounded into her core once more, the cell phone rang and they stared at each other wide eyed. Their voices were still thick with passion but Olivia grabbed the phone before Elliot could. "No thrusting," she whispered kissing him softly. 

"Hello?" she said, in attempt for composure.

"Olivia, are you okay?" John said, sensing the sex miles away.

"Im fine, Im just a little _SICK!_" Elliot had slid out of her core slightly and then pounded into her quickly. She stared at him in shock and it almost made him laugh out loud. Instead, he hid his face in her neck and kissed along her collar bone.

"Well, feel better," John said looking at his partner who rolled his eyes in the dumb excuse from their coworker. "I called to inform you that there is another victim." 

"Who?" Olivia asked, trying not to moan from Elliot's excellent touches.

"Candy Lambert." 

"Okay, I know what to do from here. Thank John," she said rushing him off the phone. She hung up, not wanting to hear what else he had to say until she came down from this orgasm.

John and Fin laughed out loud as they heard the unmistakable sound of a dial tone from his speakerphone. "Oh, they are so banging," Fin said as they reached the precinct.

John laughed and couldn't wait to get his reward from Casey for winning their own personal bet on Elliot and Olivia's relationship.

"Oh Elliot, you are so bad!" Olivia said locking her ankles and pushing him further inside her. Her head tilted back and he bit on her neck playfully. "You feel amazing," she moaned as the waves of orgasm were breaking through her senses. 

He was close but wanted to come with her this time. He reached down and flicked her nub as she got lost in bliss and passion. "Elliot!" she screamed as they rolled through the bed and laughed and played through their haze. This is the happiest either has ever been and they never wanted it to end. 

They separated and panted while staring at the ceiling. "Liv, you are yumalicous." 

She laughed out loud and looked at his beautiful body beside her. "What?" 

"Yumalicious. I could taste you, and kiss you, and love you and never stop." 

She smiled and played with his chest hair. "I need to inform you that you have a sexalicious body!" 

"Sexalicious? Liv, that sounds wrong." Elliot said looking down on her.

"Oh, that is because you are so wrong that it is so right." 

"You are crazy," he said touching the soft skin of her arm.

"Five mind-blowing orgasms will do that to you," Olivia said with a smile. 

He leaned down and took her lips into a passionate lock and hoped to express every loving feeling he has ever had and has for her. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered looking at her face. 

"I love you too," she whispered as sleep began to consume her. 

When Olivia woke up, she turned in search for Elliot's warm body, but wasn't there. Only a note. It read:

Hey Yumalicious Sex Goddess.

Getting us some good food for a change. I'll be back shortly. 

I love you.

The Sexalicious One

She laughed at the note and rolled out of bed, surprised when she heard _Rachel's_ phone ring. She cautiously moved to answer it and took a breath to control herself. She answered, "Hello?" 

Silence 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

A muffled voice came through the phone. The voice of a woman. "Stephen wants to see you." 

Olivia took a deep breath and remembered Angel, Candy and the other victims. She had to act oblivious. "When?" 

"Tonight. After closing." 

"Okay. Where?" 

"The penthouse. You will know in time." The call ended and Olivia was left with a dial tone.

She sat in shock and weighed her options. Fear and worry came over her as well as duty and professionalism. Only one question was on her mind in this moment in time.

_What am I going to tell El?_

**OKAY, NEXT IS THE FINAL PART OF THE COWBOY TRILOGY... PLEASE R&R AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!! HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!! **


	12. Flashback B3

**Final Cowboy!! Please R&R!!!**

A woman entered town in the final moments of sunset. She moved to the former sheriff's office and saw the deputy with his head on his hands. She knocked softly and he looked up at her. He sighed and said, "What are you doing back?" 

"Good to see you, too. I know where your boys are." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The Outlaws: Chris and Odafin. I know where they are at." 

He stood and looked at her intently. "If you are playing me, you will be dead." 

"Ah, that isn't something you would tell your wife would it?" She said lowly.

Michael groaned and said, "You are my ex-wife. We both know why we ended." 

"For a destiny bigger than either of us." 

He nodded and touched her face, staring at the frizz and the wear and tear in her clothing. "What have you done to yourself?" he asked.

"Helped you. Now, I know where they are. What's my reward?" 

He stepped up to the woman and kissed her deeply, taking in her rugged nature. When they separated, he whispered, "Its good to see you again, Dani." 

She smiled and moved away from him, "You are an engaged man now. No need ruining your rep in another town." 

He smirked and whispered, "Lead me to them." 

In the darkness of the night, Mariska snuck to her horse and raced her hers and Chris's place. Though she couldn't be with him now, she wanted him away from this place where she knew he'd be alive. She cried through her entire journey knowing her heart would forever be shattered. She would be bound to Michael and this would be her final sighting of the greatest love of her life.

He stood, waiting for her in the cloak of night. He stood away from her toward the flames of a small fire. He had sensed a great danger when he awoke the morning after their encounter. Something led him to their place. When he heard the galloping of Mariska's horse, Chris turned and saw her flying to him. He ran to her and the horse halted. 

When her horse stopped, she dismounted and ran into his arms crying. "They are framing you, Chris. My father was killed and someone has framed you." 

He took in the knowledge in silence and clung to her tightly.

"You need to leave. Go to Seattle. By the time they find our place, you can be in the Arizona territories." 

"What about you?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Mariska felt more tears fill and she looked down and away from him. "Now isn't the time for us. One day we'll meet again." 

"No," he whispered roughly. "Come away with me tonight. We can leave and never come back." 

"No, I need to find the man who murdered my father. When that is done, I will go with you. For now, I need to know you are safe. Seattle is that place for you now." 

He felt anger, pain and sadness fill his heart. She couldn't look at him and he knew that if she did, she would leave with him. "Please go," Mariska cried sadly. 

"Marish. I need something before you leave." 

She nodded waiting for his request.

"One more kiss from the woman who will hold my heart throughout time. God, I love you." 

She cried and moved to him, their mouths melting into each other with her tears sealing their form. Each were tasting and plunging into one another, knowing this could very well be the last time either touched each other again. Through the beauty they felt from their connection, the heartbreak was killing each of them slowly. 

As Chris's hands began to pull her closer, she turned her head away from his lips and whispered roughly, "You and Fin need to run now. Go now, Chris." 

"I can't leave you." 

"Then I will leave." She moved to her horse and felt the vomit begin to rise in her throat. The tears had brought about an illness that would never be cured. 

"No," he whispered. "I'll go. Please be careful." 

"I'll survive," she whispered sadly.

"I love you, Mariska." Chris leaned down and took her mouth for one final kiss. He would forever need her, but her kiss would sustain his aching heart. 

Their kiss ended and she whispered, "Run. Run from this place. Don't return. For your life, don't return." 

He nodded and turned to his horse. The fire had died down to an extent, but they still saw each other's eyes. Each mounted and looked at each other for one final time. "I love you," she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes. She turned and made her way toward the town, with her tears in her company.

She had rode a half a mile or so when she called her horse to a halt. She had turned to look back for her cowboy, and he was no longer in her sight. Though she loved her father and wanted justice served, she wanted to be with the great love of her life. So she motioned for her horse to ride back and she raced toward her lover. 

Chris rode away toward his camp he tried to keep his mind on the one woman who would hold his heart captive for eternity. He already missed the softness of her lips against his and the amazing feelings he felt when they were one. He needed to put her in the back of his mind if he and Fin had any chance of making it to Seattle. If Mariska was on his mind, his heart would never move forward.

When he ventured to camp, he drew his gun. Outsiders have infiltrated their camp. He smelled blood. He dismounted and came to the camp fire, only to find his partner dead beside the flames. "Damn it!" Chris growled as he moved to him.

"Hands up!" Michael said, making his appearance known in the darkness.

"We were innocent!" Chris yelled, pulling his gun and aiming at the deputy. "You have the wrong felons." 

"Oh, but it had to be you," came the voice of a woman behind him. 

He turned and stared in shock when Dani Beck came into light. "Dani?" 

"You weren't here until the late night hours. You and your partner may have killed the sheriff and no one would have ever known." 

"That's not true! We didn't do it!" Chris yelled looking back at Michael. Both guns were aimed at one another. Silence and death lingered in the air. One movement would be what triggered the weapon. Unfortunately, the shouting of a womanÕs voice entered their thoughts and diverted their attention.

"Chris!" 

Michael moved his gun toward the noise and fired... Mariska fell with a bullet hole in her chest...

"No!" Chris cried, dropping his gun and rushing to his lover's side, pressing on the wound with his bandana in hopes of holding the blood. "Don't leave me, baby. Please don't leave me," he cried. 

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'll be okay." 

He held her close to him and knew she wouldn't make it within moments. 

"Chris," she whispered knowing she wanted to see his face as she slipped from life.

"I love you," he whispered looking into her eyes. He pressed his lips to her cold ones and cried when her mouth moved slowly. 

"I will always love you," she whispered painfully. She gripped his shirt one last time as life left her.

For the first time in his life, Chris wept. Yes, single tears had passed from his eyes, but never weeping. He held onto her body knowing he would never be happy again. Not until he saw her after this life. 

Michael stood behind, watching the scene before him. To his surprise, he felt no remorse or duty. Yes, he had loved Mariska. But their destiny wasn't fulfilled in this life. So, he moved behind the broken cowboy and said, "It's time to let go." 

Chris stood, with her dead body in his arms and hung his head low. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had slipped into a hypnotic state for sanctuary. "Arrest me, deputy. I may have not committed the murder of your sheriff, but I no longer want to live." 

Michael had believed he won. However, when he moved to remove Mariska from his arms, Chris's rage ignited. He yelled and tossed Mariska over his shoulder, her blood on him, and knocked Michael out before he could react. Dani rushed to Michael's side and Chris moved to his horse, placing his love in front of him and raced to their place. 

When he arrived at their place, the fire was still strong. He wept over her body one final time. He kissed her cold lips. "So you won't be cold," he cried as he took off his bloodstained shirt to cover her body. He then lift her up and placed her in the flames, watching as her soul was lifted to a higher power. He stood in the cold of night beside the angry flames, yet felt nothing. Nothing but hurt and death. He looked up into the sky and whispered, "Until we meet again, my love." He mounted and slowly ventured back into town, no longer living, but existing.

When Chris returned, he was immediately taken into custody. He was to be hanged. Michael moved Chris to a town in New Mexico, where commentary from the town couldn't take place. On their journey, Chris was singing an old song to take him away from this world. 

_

Somewhere north of heaven  
Where eagles fear to fly  
Where the sun burns hot as the devil's gate  
The desert meets the sky  
Tattooed on my memory is the image of an angels face  
North of heaven, south of Santa Fe  


_  
Michael shuddered in disgust and took him to the area of the execution. A simple tree in the middle of no where. Chris stood in the tree, noose around his neck waiting for the jump. 

"Any final words?" Michael asked.

"Im coming to you Mariska," Chris said, looking up at the sky. With that, he jumped and life left him. 

Michael shook his head as he sat upon his horse. "Until next time," he said toward the hanging body. He then rode to the darkest caves to wait for the next opportunity to break his curse...

**OKAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YA GUYS... POOR CHRIS AND MARISH... OH, WELL... NEXT FLASHBACKS WILL BE PIRATES! A'HOY! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter goes out to Jess and Rach, as usual for always being awesome... but also, this goes out to Kay for going through the trials and tribulations of Mobile IM! What a blessing, but a pain in the butt!! haha! Enjoy everyone!**

Olivia felt a shocking pain in her chest. She believed it was simply the stress of knowing she would have to inform Elliot of her recent phone call. However, something inside her made her believe that she had felt this pain before. 

She shook her head and began to weigh her options. She knew that the unit should know of the call, but she didn't want to blow hers and Elliot's relationship. The pain grew stronger and she developed the worst pain in her lower abdomen. These were worse than any cramps she had experienced in her lifetime. Before she knew it, tears were falling from her eyes and she rolled into a ball in pain. She was hyperventilating from the aching pain in her chest and the torture she suffered in her lower abdomen. She heard screams and voices that sounded of her own tongue, but her mouth was closed and her teeth were clenched in this moment. Darkness loomed over her. 

Elliot was walking up the stairs to Olivia's apartment when he gasped in loss of oxygen. Pain encircled his neck like a ring of fire. He breached himself against her apartment door and clenched his chest in pain. He wasn't as young as he once was, but knew this couldn't be a heart attack. His heart was racing and he gripped the doorknob strongly, almost removing it from its hinges. He cried out in pain as he heard voices with the same fate fill his ears. The pain was sending him into shock and he found himself falling. 

A clash of lightening filled the air and the suffering ceased. Elliot was released from his demons and he took a breath of oxygen to bring himself back down to earth. It was in these moments that he feared for Olivia and her safety. Nothing natural inflicted this torture upon him. 

He opened the door and cried out painfully, "Liv!" 

She didn't answer. He only heard sobbing from the bedroom. He rushed to her and found her crying into his pillow. Worried, he moved to her side and cradled her in his arms, whispering, "Liv, baby Im here. Shh.." 

Olivia instantly clung to him, needing his love and presence to save her. "Save me," she cried. 

"Im here," he whispered. "I love you, Liv. Im here."

She cried the rest of her tears and found the pain to be almost gone. It was then that she noticed the bruising around her lover's neck. "El?" she whispered touching it softly.

He moaned painfully and held her closer, "What happened to you, baby?" 

"I don't know. I got a phone call and then I was suddenly hit with so much pain. There were so many voices. I was so lost. I couldn't see you or find you. Elliot, what's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing, honey. Nothing is wrong. Shh.." 

"What happened to your neck?" she asked. 

"I don't know, but I am hurting. Thank God for ibuprofen, right?" he smirked. He didn't want her worrying about him, but he knew ibuprofen wouldn't heal this pain. It was too deep.

"Yeah, right," she whispered. 

"Who called?" Elliot asked, needing to stare into her eyes. He had been lost, and now he needed Olivia's eyes to guide him home.

"Stephen's assistant. Apparently Rachel needs to see him tomorrow." 

His heart stopped. He looked into her eyes and gripped her hand. "Does Don know?" 

"No, I wanted to know what you thought." 

"I want to be with you," he whispered.

"No, El that will blow both of our covers," she stated.

"Liv, these women are having the blood drained from them. I don't want you to go by yourself." 

"Then what do you suggest I do? Come in and say, "Hey Stephen. Sorry my boyfriend and a member of your faculty won't let me out of his sight. He thinks you are a killer!" El, that can't happen. I have to get in." 

"I don't want you hurt," he whispered.

"I won't. I'll have my gun. He can think its a prop for sex," she said hoping to make a joke. However, the darkness in her lover's eyes let her know that the attempt was not successful.

"I don't want you to sleep with him," Elliot whispered. 

"El..." 

"Promise me," he whispered.

"I can't. We need this case," Olivia whispered sadly. She would do anything in her power not to sleep with Stephen, but knew that _Rachel_ would probably sleep with him.

"Please? Play him. Tell him that the best sex of his life will be at another occasion, but please, Liv, don't sleep with him." 

He pleaded. Her heart only grew in love and devotion to him. She touched his face and leaned in kissing his beautiful lips, feeling an overwhelming sense of safety and love. She crawled into his lap and he held her close to him, claiming what was his. She smiled when their kiss ended and she kissed him quickly. "I love you, El. We will last forever." 

He nodded and popped the pain pills in his mouth. He swallowed four down and he looked into his beautiful lover's eyes. "Let me hold you tonight." 

She nodded and kissed him softly, removing his clothes expertly. "I love you," she whispered. 

He nodded and laid her beneath him, needing to possess her. Whatever happened to them tonight took a serious fear from Elliot's unconscious and brought it to light. As he fondled her breasts and kissed her warm skin, he memorized the woman he loved in fear of any other man touching her like this.

Olivia knew what he was doing, but wasn't stopping him. She knew her own moans were encouraging him. As they moved and came together, they knew that this would be the most powerful and intoxicating love either would experience. Nothing could beat it and neither wanted other options to see what could beat this. 

It was Olivia who awoke first the next morning. She was thankful for those rare moments when she could look at the love of her life when he was in the most peaceful state he could be in. She rolled over and his unconsciously tightened his grip on her. She smiled and touched his strong face, admiring the intense lines in his face and jawline. Her hands danced from his jawline to his strong and proud chest as she pressed soft kisses along his jawline. She was interested in the bruising in his neck and she noticed the scar from where he had been shot by the Nazi teen. So many moment their lives have been on the line and with every survival, she was blessed to have him beside her. It was his existance that allowed her to keep her faith in God. When he sighed heavily and gripped her tighter, she whispered, "I love you so much, my Elliot. I always have. I'll never stop." 

She watched him relax and smile in his sleep and his grip somewhat loosened. Though nothing within her desired to leave the comfort of his protective embrace, she decided to call Cragen and update him on the latest information. She rolled out of bed and put on his shirt. His smell made her feel safe. She moved to her pants which were in the other room and removed her cell phone, calling her captain and informing him of the late night interruption. 

"Captain, this is Olivia." 

"Hey Benson. What do you have for us?" 

"Apparently _Rachel_ has a meeting with Stephen tonight." 

"What does your partner think of this?" Don asked skeptically. He knew that Olivia would have turned to Elliot at the first hint of danger.

"He's nervous. He wants a guard, but I reminded him that we needed to keep our cover." 

"He's right. You need protection. What is your vibe off of this guy?" He put the phone on speakerphone and John and Fin entered the office for contemplation. 

"I actually haven't met Stephen. Tonight will probably be the first meeting." 

"Do you want a wire?" Fin asked, making himself known in the conversation.

"El didn't wear a wire in the Ray Shankel case when he was undercover. This is no different. And I will call with an update when I leave." 

Don sighed and looked at his other detectives for approval. It was then that they heard a muffled voice on the other side of the phone line.

"Liv, baby come back to bed, its getting cold without your body next to me." 

Olivia turned to him in the doorway and showed him the cellphone and he placed his face in a pillow to muffle his laughter from embarrassment. 

Don looked at his detectives who were both biting their bottom lips to keep from busting out laughing. He had to remain professional and he asked quickly, "Benson, who is that?" 

Olivia had to think fast. "Ugh... its the TV! Yeah, an old movie." 

John wanted to mess with her and asked, "Which one? I want to make sure and see it." 

Olivia turned and felt her body temperature rise as she saw the sheet of her bed rise off Elliot's body to reveal his strong and dominating physique. His member was erect and waiting for her. He pointed to the shower and headed over to the bathroom as she continued to watch him walk away. 

"Benson!" Don barked as Olivia came back from her trance.

"Im sorry, Captain, it was a great part in the movie. Im actually cooking right now, but I will hope to hear from you again before my shift. I want to be situated for the situation tonight." 

"Okay talk..." Don was about to finish when she hung up on him. He looked up at John and Fin and laughed along with them. He said, "Damn it, I owe McCoy and Briscoe money now." 

Olivia rushed to the bathroom and watched Elliot's strong body being treated with the steaming water. She moved behind his naked body and kissed the bruise along his neck. "You are beautiful," she whispered.

"Isn't that my line?" he smirked.

"Sure, but why rob myself of the opportunity to state the obvious?" she said kissing his brilliant back muscles.  
He laughed and turned her as they enjoyed a steam filled encounter before their cover began. 

The hands of time seemed to move faster than usual. Before either knew what happened, the clock reached the midnight hours. Elliot couldn't let her leave him yet. So he moved to her and guided her to the familiar green room. He moved her into a small alcove and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and ground her hips into him. "I love you," he whispered touching her face softly.

"I'll be back," she whispered.

"Don't sleep with him," he pleaded once more. 

She looked into his eyes and nodded saying, "I'll try. I love you, my Elliot." 

"It's Chris tonight," he whispered sadly.

"You will forever be my El," she whispered. She kissed him deeply, needing his taste to have any chance of pulling the stint tonight. "I will come to you tonight. I promise." 

He nodded and let her go. Before she turned the corner he cried for her. "Rach!" 

Olivia turned and stared at his beautiful form. With his hands, he made the subtle motion of a gun. She nodded and lifted up her skirt to reveal her protection. "I love you," she whispered before leaving his sight. 

Elliot took a deep breath and gathered his strength to fulfill the final hour of his shift. He moved to the bar next to Jim and smiled when Jim had all ready served him a good sized amount of rum. He nodded to his friend and drank it quickly, praying for Olivia's safety this night. 

It was then that Jim moved to his fellow bartender and said, "Hey, Stephen's assistant wants to see you. She asked for you while you were on your break." 

"Where is she?" Elliot asked intrigued. 

"Green room." 

"Thanks man," Elliot said. He then moved away, feeling for his gun, and moved to the darkened room. He stood, waiting and heard steps behind him. He grabbed his gun by instinct and aimed it at the dark figure haunted by the light. He could tell by the figure's form in the subtle light in the darkness that it was a woman and he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"That isn't something you ask a former workmate and opponent in tonsil hockey, is it El?" the woman asked.

Elliot froze and watched the woman come into focus. He whispered shocked, "Dani?"...

It didn't take long for Olivia to venture to Stephen's penthouse. She clung to her purse and made her way into the sophisticated building. It was the familiar music that made her heart freeze and her thoughts darken. 

_ Are you going places? Does the truth bring peace of mind? _

No, Olivia thought to herself. What was Caleb doing here? Olivia sensed the room from a mile away and heard the enchanting voice. It was intoxicating. 

_ No more hesitating... it enters deep inside of you... yeah yeah._

Memories of Elliot flooded her mind and fear took over. She wanted him beside her, but a dark force was pressing her forward. Her hand gripped the handle and she entered the smoky apartment. 

_ Speak to me tonight... Face what you are hiding from... the world through naked eyes..._

In the smoke, she found the mysterious pair of blue eyes that she was entranced in before. Darkness filled the air and she didn't trust the situation or her bearings. "Caleb?" she questioned.

"We meet again, my dearest Olivia. I was expecting Rachel, but this is much better," he said lowly.

Olivia knew she was in danger and she watched as a previous bed mate ventured into a cloak of evil and darkness...

**Okay, darkness... evil spirits... interaction with past experiences! Common, review time! smiles!!! Thanks guys! **


	14. Flashback C1

**Hey guys! Im taking creative licence and using characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I know I don't own them, but I thought it would be interesting if i used them! And thinking of El as a pirate... OH BOY!!! This goes out to all my reviewers out there and thank you for taking the time to comment. Go EOness! Now off to the first of the new flashbacks...**

"Mates! We are in our new paradise!" 

"Jack! Where are we?" Will remarked.

Jack turned drunkenly to his best friend and waved his arms in a confused manner. "Will, my son. I have no idea where the hell we are." 

"What the hell! We will all go down to Davy Jones Locker if you don't pay his debt! We are runaways as it is! Just tell me an idea of where we are!" 

"We are..." Jack staggered across the ship and looked out to the shoreline using his broken compass to direct him. "North!" 

"Jack! We are Caribbean people! What the hell are you trying to do? Do you want a repeat of what occurred with Barbosa?" 

Jack ignored his worried companion and moved to the wheel. "Elliot!" he hollered. 

Elliot was in the cellar, sneaking in a read that helped him in these travels. He never wanted to be here. His parents were killed by raging pirates. Before the time of Jack or Will. Elliot was a young boy when he was traded into Barbosa's siege. He was lucky to escape him when they were shipped in Port Royale. He snuck away and hid in the blacksmiths quarters. It was then he met his best friend, Will Turner.

He was a good ten years older than Will, but they remained the best of friends. Elliot worked as a bartender at the local pub and Will as the apprentice of the swordsman. Elliot followed through the troubles with Elizabeth and Jack and found the Black Pearl. They were now racing to be freed from Jack's dark enemies and lived on the ports and the sea. 

He heard his name being called and gathered his facade. He looked down at his pant clad pants and his naked torso, studying the markings on his arms. Tattoos and burns scarred him. They were symbols of his experience, though he was not proud of the "P" imbedded in his wrist. He moved the eye patch, that he didn't need, over his eye and hid the book behind the rum. He staggered up to the top of the stairs and was greeted with the cool wind of the atlantic. They weren't near the caribbean anymore and that horrified him.

"Jack!" Elliot yelled as he moved to his captain.

"I'd like you, laddie, to tell me where the hell we are," Jack said, drinking up some rum.

Though Elliot found Jack's rum addiction vulgar and distasteful, he knew that there had been moments where he found comfort in the bottle of rum. He took a breath of the surroundings and smirked in knowledge. "We are in the northern lands. Must be at least five hundred miles from Port Royale." 

Jack smirked and whispered, "Any rum?" 

"You have plenty in the cellar, Captain," Elliot said looking at Will, who was at his right side.

Will smirked as he watched their captain swaggered toward the other pirates. The pirates that lived and breathed for the rush of cheap women and treasure. Elliot looked to his friend and saw a sadness flicker in his eyes. "You thinking of Elizabeth?" he asked cautiously.

"When don't I, my brother?" Will said sadly. "She's angry with me. I know when we return, I will be sleeping with the dogs." 

"Its better than dirty ship loading pirates," Elliot said bitterly fiddling with his eye patch. "And what makes this dirty thing so intriguing? I can bloody see!" 

"It adds mystery of some sort. You know, like those books I don't know you read in the cellar." 

Elliot stood shocked at his friend's observation and Will laughed at his appearance. Though Elliot was older, he would sometimes see the young boy that came to him horrified behind the blacksmith quarters. 

As they moved closer to shore, the pirates began planning on fondling the pretty women in their wake and stealing whatever riches were in their grasp. Elliot shook his head in defeat and stared out into the ocean. He grew angry as his eyes fell on the scar above his hip bone. He remembered his capture and the slaughter of his parents. He remembered the pirate who hit his stomach with an iron rod and the look of death in his blue eyes. He spent six years of his youth under the wrath of Captain Barbosa. His experience stole his innocence. That saddened him. 

Now he was with Jack. Though he knew the moment he had a woman of his own, he'd attempt to surrender his life of piracy. In books, there was a life where men were heroes. In England, men were chivalrous and had whatever women they wanted. The women these pirate companions of his laid were the used and under the influence of any alcohol available. He wanted a better life... a life without the sea. 

It was nightfall when they settled in the small port. Elliot sat looking out into the sea, praying to find answers to any questions. He didn't remember much of life after he was capture. Now he was in a mess of immorality. 

He was lost in thought when his best friend moved beside him. "Why do you doubt this path?" 

"We are better than this life, Will. You should be with Elizabeth and be happy in Port Royale. Why would you choose to be here with rats and pirates on a wooden ship that will only lead you to death?" 

"El, we aren't men of wealth. I love Elizabeth with my whole heart and we do return to Port Royale, I have every intention of staying with her. But for now, we are here. With Jack. With the pirates. I've tried complaining. Its time to move on." 

Elliot sighed and looked out back into the water. 

"Why don't you borrow a woman to lose your tension. You haven't been with a woman at these ports in a long time. God man, how do you live?" 

"Will, if Elizabeth heard you, she'd shoot you with Jack's gun!" 

"Nah, she'd be _preoccupied_," Will said with a smirk. Elliot leaned his head back and laughed and looked back at his best friend. "Man, just get some rum. You never know what you will find." 

Elliot nodded and watched his friend go away. He took a long drink from the rum and looked back at the lonely moon. He sighed and thought that maybe a change of atmosphere would be good for him.

Olivia was running. She needed to get away. The daughter of a political power can only go so far. She always wondered what was different in another town and another life. She found these scars along the side of her neck and wondered if it was a curse her mother put upon her when she was young. She repressed her memories in order to live her life.

Her legs soon tired out and she saw the ships. The ships she desired to venture since she was a small child. She knows the warning of pirates and the greedy moral less monsters they were. But she also knew this was her outlet to be free. It was her opportunity to leave this place and go away. She couldn't let the opportunity pass again. 

She quietly ventured onto the dark ship. She turned and saw all the pirates drunk in the pub. She knew it would be an adventure. Olivia didn't want to be seen in fear of punishment when the rough men returned. She moved to the cellar and studied the bottles of rum and the rats that festered in the sea water covered floor. 

It was then that a book caught her eye. She moved a couple bottles of rum and found a collection of books. Some she had read before; some were in a text she could barely comprehend. Olivia smiled and was looking forward to the adventure ahead of her. She moved behind the cage and opened the book, reading up on her possible adventures. 

He moved to a pub where he found Jack taking a woman away for the evening. Will was drinking with their fellow pirates. A few women had come up and clawed the skin of his open chest, but he didn't take a second look at them. He needed to drown in alcohol tonight. He moved next to will and began to drink rum. 

There was darkness in their wake. He could sense it. He had had this sense since he was a child. There had been parts of him he didn't understand such as the scars on his neck and the everlasting bruising around his neck. The darkness he sensed in this moment heightened his fear and feeling of death. 

His heart stopped as he saw the ship of his childhood run toward the harbor. He turned to Will, with his face white in fear, and broke the bottle against the wooden bar for attention. 

Will's head shot up suddenly and he looked into his friend's blue eyes which were filled with rage and anger. Elliot moved his head toward the dock and Will's jaw clenched. He yelled through the bar, "My brothers! Time to go! Now!" 

Elliot and Will attempted to separate the immoral men from the lasses they found rare and few. With the motivation of rum and other treasure, the pirates drunkenly staggered toward the Black Pearl. "Bloody Pirates," Elliot mumbled to himself, looking down at the burned "P" on his wrist. It was the curse he didn't want and that angered him. 

He looked to Will and saw his companion looking for their captain. "Jack!" Will hollered. He found Jack in a very compromising position near a closet with an unconscious lady friend. "What the hell are you doing!" Will asked stunned at the sight.

Jack turned drunkenly and the woman fell to the ground. He raced down the stairs and Will, contemplating if he should help the woman or chase after his drunken leader, was shaken from his thoughts when Elliot shoot his gun through the pub. He raced down and saw the pirates fleeing to the ship. Barbosa's fleet was near and they needed to sail now. 

Olivia heard the pounding of feet and the sound of cannons and gunfire. She hid in her corner, not willing to be seen and watched as the dirty pirates raced down to aim their cannons at the enemy. It was fascinating for her and she watched, not fearing for her life and not contemplating the possibility of death. 

Guns and cannons were fired as the pirates quickly found sobriety. Their need for dominance and survival overtook the alcohol. Elliot and Will watched as Jack came to the ship and directed his crew. Screams filled the ships and Elliot faced his greatest enemy... _Caleb._

Yes, Barbosa had been the captain of the ship that took away his childhood innocence, but it was his right hand ships man that brutally beat it out of him. With whips and burns, Elliot learned to defend himself and battle the worse of evils. Elliot met the cruel eyes of the dark pirate and Caleb nodded at the recognition. 

Elliot was angry and went to draw his gun when Will gripped his arm. "Not now," he whispered. "You will fight him. But not now." 

Elliot growled in anger from the interruption and found his balance as the anchor was lifted and the Black Pearl began to sail into the Atlantic. Caleb met Elliot's eyes and he yelled, "You can't escape your fate, Elliot! Accept death!" It was in silence that the Black Pearl sailed away from their enemy. 

Few men were lost this night, and they threw their bodies into the ocean for respect and for their own senses of smell. They all knew from years of being pirates that the smell of a dead man is hard to wash away. The pirates on the cannon level took bottles of rum, none focusing on Olivia's presence, and made their ways to the upper ship quarters. 

Drinking resumed and Elliot continued to look out into the sea. In frustration, he ripped the eye patch off of his eye and it landed in the sea. Noticing the angst, Jack staggered toward the member of his crew and said, "You saw him tonight. You and I both know you did." 

Elliot nodded and looked at his captain with a stone face. "What is there to say?" 

"We are from the Caribbean, mate. No need to dwell this night. Drink! Get lost in the beautiful haze." He handed Elliot a half empty bottle of rum and Jack smiled a foolish smile. Elliot looked to Will through the crowd of pirates and smirked when he saw him chug his canister. He took a gulp of the brown liquid and let it soothe his senses.

Though it was usually a comfort to him, Elliot couldn't focus on getting lost. So he moved back to the cellar to escape from ridiculous sea stories and vomit. When he moved down to the cellar, he immediately sensed an intruder. In his strong stance, he moved his arm across his torso to grab for his gun. With confidence, he drew the gun and turned toward the intruder, but was surprised at what he found.

It was a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her brown hair fell into waves on her shoulders and he studied the collar bone that revealed itself through her olive skin. Her rich brown eyes and full lips are what he got lost in. There was something about her eyes. As if he had seen her before. But he would have remembered such a beautiful woman... right?

Olivia stood stunned at the creature toward her. She saw him stagger down the steps, assuming he was coming from rum. When she met his deep blue gaze, her heart froze. He stood strong and confident. His body was the epitome of masculinity and strength as his naked torso was revealed to her through the black vest. The tattoos on his arms weren't intimidating, but beautiful to her eyes. But what halted her heart from beating was his eyes. The depth of the blue made her weak in the knees. She believe she had seen him before. She couldn't recall where, but she knew she had been with this man before. 

"Who are you?" Elliot asked, his gun still aimed at the woman.

"Put your gun down and we can talk," Olivia replied.

"No. Answer me." 

"I come unarmed. Where would I keep a weapon?" she asked.

"I have met many women with many cruel tricks," Elliot said with a smirk. Olivia laughed slightly and Elliot's heart warmed instantly. Either by foolishness or faith, Elliot chose to lower his gun. "Tell me your name, Miss," he asked.

"Olivia. Olivia Benson." 

He nodded and said, "You are the daughter of the governor, aren't you?" 

She nodded. How this pirate knew this was beyond her. Then again, what pirate sneaks away from drinking and women? "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that," he said smirking. 

She nodded and said, "I couldn't handle my life anymore," she said. "There is so much more than what exchanges occur here and Britain. I needed to leave. I needed adventure." 

"And you believed you would find that on a pirate ship?" Elliot asked mockingly. "You are a fool." 

"A fool I may be, but at least I have faith." 

"Faith in what?" he asked.

"Myself," she replied. "Do your companions know you come down here and read? Do they know that you aren't near drunk this night?" 

Elliot growled and was about to reply when she stopped her rant and moved next to him. "You are hurt," she whispered.

"It happens," he said, no longer feeling the pain from his chest.

"Here," she whispered washing it with water. "At the next port, we need to clean it." 

"We?" he asked curiously.

"What? I can't stay down in a rum cellar forever can I?" Olivia asked smiling. 

He laughed and heard his name being called above them. "Stay low," he whispered. "I'll be back, okay?" 

"You need to do me a favor first," she asked. 

"What might that be, Miss Olivia?" he asked, intrigued by her forwardness. 

"Your name, Sir Pirate." 

He smirked and touched her face softly. He pressed his lips to hers suddenly and smirked when he separated quickly. He moved to the steps and turned to her bewildered stance. "Elliot," he said to her. "Just call me El." With that, he left the cellar returning to his facade. He now had every intention to go and return to the rum cellar. Elliot needed to return to Olivia.

**Okay. That was the first part of the flashbacks. Let me know what you thought! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!! Sorry for the week delay. Very busy week... well, not too busy, but I am fighting a bad bug! Thank God for NyQuil, right? Well, I'd like to send a special thanks to Jess for some "inspiration," Rach for being Rach, Kelly for the recent IMs and for writing great stories, to Kay for ranting with me about the importance of Superbowl commercials--especially the Blockbuster and "the mouse." Also to Amanda and being awesome. Okay, enough with dedications and on with the next chapter. I have four day weekend this upcoming weekend, so keep your fingers crossed for updates. Happy reading! **

"You miss me?" Dani said stepping closer to Elliot. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot said not lowering his gun.

"My job. Elliot, I couldn't handle being a cop after I left SVU. I only saw the death and torture of young children when I slept. I didn't have you or anyone to turn to---" 

"Don't pin this on me," Elliot said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here in Blue's Bar?" 

"Well, I came to work here for some extra cash. I made my way up the ranks doing some favors for the boss and now I am assistant manager. Imagine my surprise when I saw your alias on the pay roll. So tell me, Chris, what are you doing here?" 

"I work here. I strip and serve drinks." 

"Really? Prove it to me," Dani said, stepping toward him, her lips dangerously close to his.

"Sorry, Im on the job. I won't risk my job for a _favor_." Elliot smirked and moved back to the bar, knowing he needed his Olivia to fill this dark void. 

Dani left him with a disgusting feeling in his chest. He reached for a bottle of vodka when he felt a painful sensation around his neck. It was like the one from earlier that evening when he was waiting for Olivia. He closed his eyes and watched as Olivia wore an old fashioned dress. He watched as blood pooled around her chest and she collapsed. He saw Dani and she she rode on a horse with an evil glint in her eye. The pain intensified as he saw two evil eyes bored into him and he felt himself falling. He couldn't breath and he clung to the glass bottle with such strength that it shattered in his hands. 

Jim noticed this sudden change in his friend and saw the mixture of glass and blood in his hands. "Chris, whats the matter man?" 

When Jim shook his shoulder, the pain from around his neck ceased, the images left him and the blood in his hand was made known to him. He took a few shaky breaths and looked at his _coworker_ closely. "I gotta go," he whispered. 

Jim nodded, knowing something was wrong. "I'll cover your shift it ends in fifteen anyway." 

He nodded and made his way to the bar entrance. He turned and watched Dani smirk at him the same way she did in the images before his eyes. He closed his eyes and moved to his truck and sped away praying Olivia would be there soon. He took out his phone and called her, leaving her a frantic voicemail and hung up when he saw the blood on his steering wheel. He closed the phone and drove to his apartment in hopes of a cleansing shower and his Olivia. 

"Oh, Olivia. This is quite a surprise. What are you doing here?" Caleb said drink his water bottle after placing his guitar down.

"Im here to speak with Stephen, do you happen to know where he his?" Olivia said showing him her badge. She didn't need to be on cover with someone she slept with. 

"Oh, Olivia. Stephen is gone on business. Im watching the penthouse." Caleb moved toward her and Olivia studied the darkness that resided there.

"Caleb, I need to ask you some questions," Olivia said thickly.

"I've missed your touch," Caleb said running his fingers down her neck.

"Caleb--" 

"I've watched you. You and a man I've never seen before. He touches you the way I touched you. How does it feel?" 

"My relationships are none of your concern," Olivia replied growing defensive. _How long has he been watching me?_ she thought to herself.

"Oh Olivia, it is not my intention to be forward. I've missed you." His lips lingered at the hallow of her neck. Olivia immediately felt a piercing pain where his breath had touched. She immediately had images of Elliot and her rolling in a bed in a cabin, with a fire beneath them. She saw him riding away on a horse. She felt a piercing pain in her womb and watched as her skin turned to gray. 

"Olivia?" Caleb asked, faking concern. He knew what he was inflicting upon her, but needed to mark her as his. "Olivia, what is your reason here tonight?" 

Olivia was shaken from the pain and looked into familiar blue darkness. "Caleb?" she asked. 

"The questions you had for me, Olivia?" 

She attempted to regain composure and looked down at the ground. "Um-- there have been a series of murders of the waitresses at the bar Stephen owns. I came to see if he could cooperate with me and find the killer." 

Caleb nodded and moved back to drink from his water bottle. "Olivia, I can help you find this killer. If you let me, I can lead you right to him before he attacks again." 

Desperate, Olivia agreed and said, "Any help would be appreciated. Contact Captain Donald Cragen," she said slipping him a card. "We can protect your identity if you need it." 

"There is only one thing I want," Caleb whispered moving behind Olivia.

Her heart raced. Fear was wallowing within her. "What?" she asked.

"You'll see, my Olivia. You'll see in time." He pressed a kiss along her neck and Olivia gasped at the sensation. Though his lips worked magic, he was filled with darkness. What haunted her is that she recognized it. She felt a vibration at her hip and knew it was her cell phone. It was El. It had to be. Somehow he knew she needed him in this moment. He needed to save her.

"Call Don. I will see you soon for interrogation." She stepped away from him and headed to the doorway.

"Olivia?" he called back. 

She turned and met his eyes.

"If you see Rachel Scott, Stephen still wants to see her." 

Olivia's eyes widened slightly and he smiled at her as he walked to the door. "Goodnight, my Olivia," he whispered lowly, as he shut the door leaving her outside. 

Olivia rushed to her car and took deep breaths trying to regain control. Images of Elliot and dark eyes remained in her mind and she clung to her stomach in remembering the recent pain she suffered. Her phone beeped once again and she reached for it. She sighed when it read **NEW VOICEMAIL- ELLIOT.** She called it, dialed her password and sat in shock hearing his worried words:

_"Liv-- baby-- please pick up. I know you are busy--- Liv, somethings going on. I keep feeling intense pain-- I see you bleeding and dark eyes-- Liv baby, come home. Just... Just come home. I love you."_

Olivia sat shocked at Elliot's message. She raced to his apartment to hear the shower water running. "Elliot!" she called out. 

She moved to the bathroom and immediately went to removing her clothes. She watched his naked form through the glass shower doors and the fog that surrounded him. His head hung low, the water beating against his strong head. His breathing was labored and Olivia saw his deep conflict. She turned and looked through the fog in the mirror and was shocked to see bruising on her chest and by her lower abdomen. She touched the bruising and saw images of Elliot in many forms. One of a soldier. The other a cowboy. It rattled her because she had never seen him that way in her lifetime, but it seemed so familiar to her. 

Olivia took a deep breath and moved to her lover through the shower. When she stood behind him, she wrapped her arms around his strong hips. She noticed the profound bruising along his neck and it startled her. "Oh El," she whispered kissing his back.

"Make love to me, Liv," he whispered gruffly. "Make me forget." 

She nodded and kissed his warm wet back once more. Her lips traveled upward and she smiled when he turned to her and met her lips with his. He held her close, needing to feel her body with his. His mouth caressed hers with care, but Olivia tasted his need and his fear. She felt the same way and she clung to his body.

He saw her on the ground, bleeding and him holding her. He thought of the metallic taste of blood and needed the taste of Olivia to take away that dark flavor. He felt her chest and his heart dropped when he kissed down her throat and saw the dark bruising. Tears mixed with falling shower rain as he made love to her torso. Elliot would forever need his Olivia and these moments he felt were haunting his soul. 

Olivia was left victim to his love. She was more than welcome to take it and run. She needed him and felt her own tears gather in her eyes. She had seen him fall. She had seen blood on his chest and not known where it had come from. Olivia memorized the touch of her lover and held him closer to her. No one would take this moment away from her. Never...

Elliot began to kiss up her body and looked into her eyes. She studied his faces and the intensity of his stare. These eyes have been her home for years. "I love you, El," she whispered as she kissed his lips deeply.

He moaned and lifted her hips against the marble of the shower wall. "God, I love you," he growled as he pounded into her. She gasped as she clung to his strong form. She allowed him to have control and marveled as his thrusts were deliberate and filled with love. She continued to whisper her love for him. As his kissed her neck and touched her skin, she came with the sound of his voice and the continued thrusts of his lower body. When Elliot came within her, she screamed in pleasure. Not only from a third orgasm, but in the immense feeling of home. More than any man could ever do for her. Though Caleb's words haunted her, she knew she would always be safe in Elliot's arms. 

After the warmth between their connected bodies began to decrease, it was then that Elliot and Olivia noticed the freezing water. He held her tight, with him inside her, and made her laugh as he carried her to the bedroom. She laughed loudly as they tumbled in the bed, still not made from a previous love making session. He laughed a deep laugh and looked into her rich brown eyes. He touched her face and kiss her plump lips softly. "I love you, Liv." 

She looked up and touched his face, rolling them to their sides so she could sleep in his arms. "I will love you for eternity," she whispered. They continued to kiss until both fell asleep, both feeling heat, both feeling safety and both feeling immeasurable amounts of love. 

Once again, it was Olivia who awoke first the following morning. She studied her lover closely, examining his strong jaw line and his proud nose. His brows were defined and his long lashes added eloquence to his beautiful face. Her hand timidly touched his faces, lightly touching the details along the structure and design of him. 

His gray hairs were shown through his hair, but the few were strong and flattered his character. They gave him experience and highlighted his intensity. As she studied him, she fell deeper in love with this man. Her Elliot. 

Her body grew restless, and though she wanted to be in Elliot's arms forever, she needed her coffee. She escaped his strong arms and grabbed one of his t-shirts from the dresser drawer. She padded her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee in the hopes of waking her love calmly. 

The silence grew eerie and Olivia didn't want to remember the images she saw at Stephen's penthouse. She feared if Caleb would interfere in her life and wanted his part in this crime to be finished. Something about her one night stand bothered her and she wanted to forget about him. However, there was something about his eyes. Something that lured her to him.

The silence, once again, made its presence known and she saw his radio in the corner. She turned as was surprised to find a country music station as Elliot's preference. Elliot, being a man of rock nature and attitude, was listening to country music. There was something about the song playing that had her lost in thought. 

** Get on your mark get set  
Ready or not here I come  
You've been looking for love  
Well honey I can give you some**

When your world is standing still  
I can turn it around  
Put your head up in the clouds  
And pick your feet off the ground

My love  
Are you ready for my love my love  
My love my love is ready for you  
If you're looking for a heart that's always true  
Only to you  
Then my love  
My love my love is ready for you

Girl I've heard it said  
That love is food for the soul  
I see the hunger in your eyes  
Burnin' out of control

My love is overflowing  
From a loving cup  
Girl I know you're down  
But love will lift you up

My love  
Are you ready for my love my love  
My love my love is ready for you  
If you're looking for a heart that's always true  
Only to you  
Then my love  
My love my love is ready for you

My love is overflowing  
From a loving cup  
Girl I know you're down  
But love will lift you up

My love  
Are you ready for my love my love  
My love my love is ready for you  
If you're looking for a heart that's always true  
Only to you  
Then my love  
My love my love is ready for you  
My love my love is ready for you  
My love my love is ready for you

She hadn't noticed that the coffee stopped brewing or Elliot awakening. She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, careful of her bruises, and she leaned into his strong chest lightly, remembering her lover's own dark markings. "I love you," Elliot whispered. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. 

She turned and looked into Elliot's eyes, amazed at the safety she found in them. "Will you be with me, when we get information from Caleb?" 

"I would insist since I am your partner," Elliot said smirking. 

"I need you to feel safe," she whispered.

"Caleb is who you are getting information from?" Elliot said, studying her face. "How do you know him?" he asked timidly.

"El--" 

"He's the man, isn't he?" 

"Who?" she asked.

"The roses, Liv," Elliot asked, moving away from her.

"Hey--" she whispered stepping into his space and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I love you, El. I have made my choice." 

"What if--" 

"There aren't what ifs, El. You and I will make it. I love you." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Her tongue invaded his mouth and she sighed in pleasure the friction and warmth their mouths inflicted upon them. 

He moaned and held her closer, needing to feel her body against his. "I love you, Liv," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered in reply. "Get dressed, we need to head to work." 

"A shower?" he asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Last night, my love. Last night." She winked and walked toward their room for spare clothes and preparation for their assignment ahead.

**Okay, guys! Pirate El is next! But I need you guys to review. The song was entitled My Love by Little Texas. Great song! Thanks again**


	16. Flashback C2

**OKAY, I was really mad about Tuesday's SVU!! My heart will always go to EO!! Elliot and Olivia need to make love, even if its just one beautiful time! Ya know what I mean? Okay, if I start talking about this I won't stop, so I am stopping. This chapter goes to all the wonderful people I chat with! You all know who you are. And Amanda, we need those dolls! Video tape the EOness for Dick Wolf:D**

Will watched as his best friend came upon the top of the deck once again. He observed as he would often sneak to the lower floor and stay for hours on end. The books he kept were too short to be as interesting as to go down to the rum cellars the majority of the day. Luckily Jack hadn't noticed. If Jack had, he would have made a scene and El would never hear the end of his literature escapades. Will decided to investigate when he watched Elliot sneak back down to the lower level. 

Elliot had kept Olivia down at the bottom on the ship for three days, sneaking her food and water from his rations. They hadn't reached a port, but he convinced Jack that the safest place for them would be toward the Caribbean. He not only made this call for himself but for Will. Through the books he read, Elliot began to believe in love. He only hopes that Will didn't let his love go too soon.

Another influence that allowed him to believe in love was Miss Olivia. Elliot had been raised to be a pirate. He was meant to steal and drink and live for the sea and treasure. Until he met Olivia, he was lost. Now all he wanted to do was be with her.

He had taken a drink of rum before going down to her. He needed to remain _a pirate_ in front of the crew. When Elliot came down, he found Olivia leaning against the ship looking out into the water. He thought she was beautiful. The more time he spent with her, the harder he found himself falling. Need and lust rushed through his veins as he watched her run her fingers through her brown hair. 

Elliot needed control. He had first wanted to romance her, but now he needed her touch. He would show her romance, but need appeared more important. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He pressed his sun chapped lips to her smooth neck and growled into her ear, "I need you, Liv." 

Olivia wasn't shocked when she felt him near her. His presence was her drug. Since she had first seen him and tasted him, she wanted more of him. When he would return to the dock, she would sneak to the edge of the stairs and watch him maneuver. Elliot was strength and masculinity in every aspect of life. She was completely in love with the pirate before her. He may have been dangerous, but there was something about those hidden books that let her know there was more than the tattoos and the burns. 

She moaned in delight as his lips devoured her neck. She melted into him and was happy to give him whatever he needed. As his hands gripped her sides and his warm mouth traveled upward, Olivia turned and greedily took his lips with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her legs so they locked tightly around his waist. Elliot smirked as she nibbled her way from his bottom lip to his ears and he pressed he ground into her clothed form. 

Gasping and grunts. That is what Will heard as he passed Jack and the tipsy crew and their latest plots for treasure to the lower area of the ship. When his eyes adjusted to the different lighting, Will saw a piece of clothing fly passed his head. He then heard a growl. When he turned in the direction of what flew passed him, his mouth dropped to realize that it was Elliot's vest. 

"Liv... God you are wonderful," Will heard from his companion. 

Will shook his head in shock and confusion as he decided to no longer venture further below. 

Elliot had removed the remains of Olivia's undergarments and she had unbuckled his pants. Their mouths fought vigorously for domination and Olivia felt as if her mind was spinning as his large fingers toyed with her core. She hissed and rode his hand as her control was loosening. Her words were incoherent and her lip was filled with bite marks to contain her screams. If they were alone, she would be shouting. The fact remained that they weren't and she prayed desperately for the next port. 

When a third finger was inserted inside of her, Olivia bit into Elliot's strong shoulder and rode into him until she came. Her heart was racing and she felt her lover against her thigh. It was raunchy and it was wrong. But being with her pirate was so incredibly right. 

Though she was weak, Olivia remained locked around Elliot's strong hips. Elliot brought his hand to his mouth and tasted Olivia on him. He grew immensely from the pleasure she had given him. He licked his fingers then conquered her mouth once again. He needed her like he had never needed anyone. "Now," he growled as he pounded into her in a swift and powerful stroke. 

She gasped from the feeling of him inside her and clung to him as if this had always been their home. Her heart beat was in an identical rhythm with his and it made their passion that much stronger. Olivia could feel his internal battle with wanting to scream and whispered, "Don't scream, baby. Taste and feel, but don't speak." 

When the pleasure became too much, he captured her lips with his and screamed within her mouth. The vibrations that danced through her mouth were incredible and brought both of them to a new unbelievable rush of feeling. Their thrusts were frenzied and their love was enhanced. "Liv," he growled in her ear. 

"I know," she whispered rubbing her hands up his strong chest. The highs were done, but neither desired to leave their home inside each other. It wasn't until Elliot heard Jack's drunken cry that reality sunk in. His eyes grew huge and he dressed in a frenzy. Olivia smirked at him while dressing herself and gave him a small nod of approval for him to leave. As he walked away, Olivia only thought of the immense love she had for the man who just captured her heart and innocence. 

Elliot staggered up the steps and Jack wrapped his arm around his neck. "Where have you been, mate?" Jack asked.

"Down in the cellar. I think I am fighting something." He faked a cough and the other pirates nodded in approval. It was only when Elliot met the eyes of his best friend that he grew nervous. 

"Okay then. Be with the rats!" Jack said pushing his hat against his head. "Get up you scabbers dogs! We need to be at Port Royal by nightfall." 

"Nightfall?" Will asked anxiously.

"Yes, my dearest William. Nightfall." Jack played with the rings on his hands and looked out toward what appeared to be a slight sighting of the shore. 

Elliot had gone to the sails and looked out into the ocean. When they arrived in Port Royal, he decided that that would be a good area for him and his Olivia to live. He wanted to be with her without the continuous venture of pirates and treasure. If Will could have his Elizabeth, then Elliot should have his Olivia.

Will's presence became known to Elliot when he heard, "What is on your mind, my brother?" 

"Nothing. Im looking forward to the port." 

"Are you returning with Jack?" 

Elliot tensed and turned back to his friend. In his warm eyes, Elliot found trust and safety. "What do you know?" he asked.

"Only that you always hide away and it was only moments ago I witnessed an act I never wanted to see you perform." 

Elliot smirked remembering being inside Olivia and tasting and loving her. It was rough and it was dirty but it was oh so beautiful. It was in those thoughts that the realization came to him that his friend might have seen his beauty. He turned harshly and before he could speak, Will lifted his hands in defense. "I didn't see her. I only heard her." 

Elliot rolled his eyes and looked out into the sea. "We don't belong here, Will. We need to be in Port Royal." 

"And we will," he whispered. "At nightfall. Tell your woman to meet you on the shore. Im sure you will find something to do." 

Elliot smirked and gripped his companions shoulder in a brotherly hold. The sun was setting and shore was near. Olivia would be his again tonight. 

Elliot had found ink and some makeshift paper and passed a note off to Will. Elliot feared suspicion from Jack after his recent mental decision and Will promised to deliver the note to Liv. Will ventured into the lower dock and Olivia tensed in fear when Will approached her. "It's okay," Will said calmly. "This is for you." 

Olivia took the material in her hand and when she looked up, the pirate had gone up to the deck. When she opened it, the writing read:

MEET ME AT THE CORNER OF BELL AND ROYAL. I PROMISE WE WILL BE TOGETHER. EL 

She smiled and plotted to meet her lover at this new location. 

Ding! Ding! Those are the noises that are heard when one meets at the corner of Bell and Royal. Olivia stood, hooded slightly, and was taken from behind in surprise. She moved her arms frantically but immediately relaxed when Elliot's lips touched the base of her neck. "Hi," she whispered turning to meet his eyes. 

Elliot placed a finger to her lips and slipped a key into her hand. "Go to the hotel down the street two doors down. Leave the window open baby and I'll be in shortly." 

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked touching his face, needing to feel him.

"I am sort of banned from there," he said smiling sheepishly. 

She laughed and kissed him playfully. "The window will be open. Be careful, El." 

He nodded and ventured down a dark street. 

What neither of the lovers noticed was the dark ship venturing the harbor. They also didn't see the pair of dark eyes plotting his next move against Elliot. 

An hour had passed since their encounter on the corner and Olivia laid on top of the bed waiting for her pirate. She knew that he needed to maintain his cover, but now she craved him. Not only his taste, but the way he completed her. Olivia didn't jump in surprise when Elliot came through her window. She moved to him and kissed him deeply and pulled him to the bed.

Elliot moaned and lifted her in his arms. Any thoughts that were being processed before this moment were long gone. Now he was hers and he could conquer her completely. 

He moved them to the bed and laid her beneath him. Olivia pushed the vest off his body and enjoyed the view of him from the light of the singular candle. Her mouth traveled to his thick neck and Elliot rolled, allowing her to be on top. He began unbuttoning her dress and his need to kiss her creamy skin became his entire focus. His large hands moved to her naked lower half and he smirked at her anticipation. He quickly removed her dress and corset from her body and she was left completely bare between his thighs that resembled tree trunks. Olivia's hands traveled downward and she massaged his upper thighs and blew kisses on her hip bones. She watched as he grew beneath the material that kept him from her and she pushed his pants from him recklessly. 

Laughter. Joy. Happiness. Love. That was what was shared as Elliot moved inside her. Olivia's mind went blissfully blank as they rode each other. Though the candle had burned out at an hour of their love making, their passion heated them through the night. Pleasure filled screams bounced from the walls and bodily fluids graced both figures. 

Olivia clung to Elliot's side and she studied his body that was marked with historical scars that defined him. When he slept, he didn't appear to be a pirate. He appeared to be a man. A beautiful man that was strong, defined and loving. His face in his sleep seemed young and she wondered if it was in his sleep that her lover returned to his innocence. 

When he tightened his hold on her, Olivia smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I love you," she whispered studying his face. She wouldn't tell it to his conscious self, but he needed to know. Even in his dreams. Elliot's hold only tightened and she smiled as sleep graced her. 

Olivia woke up the next afternoon with his mouth traveling down her body. This would be the eleventh orgasm he drew from her since she had met him. As if by instinct, he linked their hands and played with her gently. Love was transferred in these moments and all either wanted to do was be with each other. When she came, he smiled and reveled in her taste and beauty. He laid at her side and simply enjoyed watching her descend from her high. 

She took several rapid breaths and look at her lover closely. "Hi," she whispered. 

He smiled and kissed her deeply. He wasn't a pirate with her in this bed. He was hers. She was his. He wanted to be with her forever, but he knew that he needed to talk to Jack. 

"I need to leave for a while today. Will that be okay?" 

"No need to ask, babe. Just come back to me." 

Elliot smiled and took her lips with his. When he looked out, he was surprised to see the sun of the second day all ready beginning to set. He reluctantly rolled out of bed put on his pirate attire. He turned back and smiled at the naked beauty in their bed. "Good enough?" he asked.

"Always," she whispered. 

"I'll be back," he whispered capturing her lips before leaving through the window. 

"Be careful," she added watching him descend to the land of the living. 

Elliot entered the smoky bar and watched his companions drink as they did the night before. Will was no where to be seen. He knew that he had run to be with Elizabeth. Now he needed to swallow his courage and talk to Jack about his dismissal. 

Jack was in the other corner of the bar. Elliot moved toward him, but his heart stopped when Barbosa stood in front of him. "Oh Elliot. It is so great to see you." 

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you had your assets together. It seems you have been reckless." 

"I only live for me. I am content." 

"Are you sure?" Barbosa said stepping closer. The monkey on his shoulder began to clap ridiculously and Elliot rolled his eyes.

Barbosa smirked and grabbed an apple from the bar. "You see, apples are rich, red and beautiful in these parts. It would be a shame if one were to loose it." Barbosa winks and the monkey jumped to the opposite shoulder.

Elliot's eyes widened in fear as he came to the realization that Barbosa knew about Olivia. Jack noticed this change and followed his crew mate to the city streets.

Jack wandered after his companion and finally caught up with him. "Elliot? What blabber did Barbosa say to startle you?" 

Elliot was about to respond when he heard Olivia scream. "Olivia!" he shouted. Elliot watched as Caleb captured her and carried her toward Barbosa's ship. Jack surprisingly got the crew together and was willing to fight for their companion and his heart. Jack may have been a drunk, but he knew love when he saw it. 

Both ships were firing. Will knew that sound. The sound of the Pearl. He had been loving on Elizabeth and wondered what caused this outburst. They quickly dressed and watched the battle on the sea. "Elliot! Jack!" Will yelled trying to catch their attention. 

Elliot turned his attention to Will for a moment, praying their brotherly connection remained in tact. Will nodded in approval and watched the battle before him. 

Elliot focused back on Olivia and Caleb smirked evilly. "I have your precious Olivia! What are you willing to do now, Elliot?" 

"Elliot!" Olivia cried looking into his eyes. Elliot's and Jack's minds went to work as they silently planned on how to save Olivia. 

**OKAY, CLIFFY!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! Lots going on here! Hope you guys like this... :D This chapter goes out to Jess, who has been wanting this update forever and this also goes out to Rach who text messaged me when I threw up on a bus!! LOL! Hope you guys like! Remember to R&R...**

Caleb sat in the interrogation room waiting for Olivia. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Olivia, Elliot and Don sat observing Caleb in the interrogation room window. Don noticed something different about his detectives now that he is with them up close and personal. On the phone they remained professional, but in person, there was a closeness he couldn't identify.

No, he could. But he didn't want to admit it.

His two best detectives were in love... shit!

"I want to be with you in there," Elliot said looking at his partner.

"No," Don said. "You need to protect you cover. If he sees you, he can reveal you." 

"Yeah, Stabler your shift starts in an hour anyway. You need to be heading out." Olivia watched the battle between his loyalties to her and the job play on his face. She quickly took on of his fingers in her hands and whispered, "Munch and Fin are on this too. I will be okay." 

"Oliv--" 

"Its an order, Stabler. Go to Blue's Bar." 

He nodded toward his superior and looked at Olivia one last time. He watched her eyes flutter closed and he walked away with fear in his heart. 

"Olivia?" Don's voice said pulling her from her thoughts. 

She turned to him and smiled weakly. "You ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah, lets do this," she whispered. Suddenly her mind morphed from worried lover to tough cop. She entered the interrogation room and Caleb flashed her what would typically be a heart melting smile. However, Olivia wasn't having any of it. She knew where her heart belonged. 

"So, Caleb? You told me that you could lead me to the killer who has been killing the women at Blue's Bar. How?" 

"Oh, Olivia. What happened to hellos?" Caleb said lowly.

"It's Detective Benson, and I need answers first." 

"Yes, you are right. I can lead you to the killer." 

"Do tell," Fin said making his appearance known. 

Caleb froze for a moment, remembering how he had killed this man before. He wasn't supposed to come back. He suddenly grew angry and looked to Olivia. "I want to talk to Detective Benson alone, please." 

"Sorry can't do that. Our rules." Fin said, suddenly suspicious of this man. 

"Caleb, tell us what you want to tell us." 

Caleb admired Olivia's strong nature and her determination. Those were qualities she held through time and made him love her more. He stated strongly, "I have heard noises out by the alleyways. Sudden gasps. I thought they were just strippers and drunk guys getting their fix. Then the bodies began to appear. It seemed to surprise everyone but one person who worked at the bar." 

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"That I cannot tell you," Caleb said. 

"We can offer you protection. We need to stop this bastard before he kills again." Fin said. 

"Im sorry. I can't do that. But I can tell you tonight, the killer will be behind the bar. The killer always take a smoke once a body has fallen." 

"How do you know this?: Olivia asked, fearful for Elliot in this moment. Something about Caleb's stares made her need him more and more.

"Let's just say I have a feeling I know the killer more than they know themselves." 

A cool air of death hung over that interrogation room. Fin's movements out of the interrogation room shook Olivia from Caleb's and her stares. "What do you want from me, Caleb?" she whispered.

"Find your killer. Then come to me. I'll be waiting." 

When he touched her hand, she immediately retreated, feeling as if she had been burned. His eyes were an icy fire and she felt her heart race as he stepped toward her. She pointed to the interrogation room in motion for his exit. "Goodbye, Caleb." 

"Until we meet again," he whispered. He touched her cheek and she glared at him angrily. He smirked and left the interrogation room to darkness. 

"Benson? You okay?" Fin said watching his coworker remain in the chilled room. She turned to him and nodded as she watched Cragen instruct the other officers on the chase. 

She was lost in thoughts of Elliot and the haunting look in Caleb's eyes when Cragen instructed Olivia's unit of officers to go to the bar. She was operating on autopilot now. Until she saw her Elliot again, she would feel soulless.

Elliot stood in the back of the bar, his song about to start. He was dressed in a baseball uniform. He hadn't worn one of those since his senior year. He would switch between football and baseball throughout the year. He enjoyed his position as catcher. Wearing this uniform made him laugh and he remembered a comment that Olivia said earlier that day.

_Save those great ass pants so I can make love to you later. _

He smirked and he heard the music and began to strip, which he hoped would be the last time for the public. 

** How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

Olivia and her group waited in anticipation outside the bar. She heard the familiar music that Elliot was playing in his shower mentally preparing himself for tonight. She remembered him leaving the steamy shower in only a navy blue towel that hung low on his waist. Her heart began to race as she thought of his warm mouth on hers and the way he took control in the bed. And on the couch and on the kitchen table. 

"Benson, there is motion," one of the officers said in the communicator. "Do you copy?" 

She was shaken from her thoughts and she said, "Copy that." She took a deep breath and observed the scene. "Where are ya you son of a bitch?" 

** When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

Women were cheering as Elliot remained in the pants that made his ass look good and nothing else. Except for the baseball cap on his head. He looked out into the crowd and saw Fin in the corner. He nodded to him and Elliot got the message.

_They were here. It was on._

He moved to the other side of the stage and began to flirt with the other women on the other side of the stage and picked up a beer bottle. As he took gulps of the brown liquid, he moved his body in seductive forms that heated the entire room. Moans were coming from almost every woman and as his tongue gathered the rest of the liquid possible in the bottle, he decided it would be a good idea to unbutton the button on his tight ass pants. 

** What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**

Olivia felt her heart begin to race and her nervousness was made known to John, who was in another squad car down a similar alleyway. "Benson, stay calm. We'll find this bastard." 

She took a deep breath and the cold from the outside was making itself known. Her deep breaths left a fog in the windows. Anticipation. Anger. A hunger for justice. Fear. That was what was controlling Detective Benson this night.

"We got movement," an officer said contacting Benson. 

** When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

His song was almost over and he was left in tight baseball boxers and his hat. Sweat covered his defined torso and a drunken woman came on the stage. The women cheered and Elliot played the part and danced with her. Before she humiliated herself entirely, he escorted her down the stage. She had stolen a kiss from him and he smirked and winked at her. It was only then that she decided to vomit in a near by trash can. 

_ God I need Liv_ he thought to himself.

As he finished his dance with a few air thrusts and a sexual pose, all he wanted to do is make love to Olivia with all caution in the wind.

** Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control**

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

She was out of her car. The hunt was on. They were ready. Olivia had her gun drawn and she saw the movements by a dumpster. A dead stripper was found and couldn't have been dead for at least a half an hour. The killer was hooded and pulled out a cigarette. Olivia decided to make her move. 

"Police! Freeze!" 

It was then that Dani Beck made herself known with her hands up in the air. 

** When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe**

Fin growled and made his appearance known. "Beck! What the hell!" 

"Police work didn't cut it for you, bitch?" Olivia said, recognizing the woman who had earlier taken her man's mouth in a hungry kiss.

"I didn't do this!" Dani said taking a hit off her cigarette. "I was just dumping the body!" 

"The evidence isn't helping you Dani, but for now you are coming with us." Olivia said moving behind her.

"Benson, maybe I should collar her," Fin said recognizing the jealous fire in Olivia's eyes. 

"No, this one is mine," Olivia growled. "Dani Beck, you are under arrest for the murders of..." 

Once Dani was locked up, after claiming she was framed repeatedly, Don decided to let Olivia and the rest of the squad go home for the night. Before she left for Elliot's for some needed love making, she went to her phone and looked at her messages. She heard Caleb's and stood stunned.

_Olivia. It seems that you have found your killer. Come to me tonight. We need to negotiate a deal. Come to me. Caleb._

She took a deep breath, gathered her belongings and prepared herself for the darkness she was about to walk into.

Dani sat in her cell angry and hurt. _It wasn't supposed to be like this!_ she thought to herself. Suddenly Caleb appeared in front of her and she stood and slapped him. "You son of a bitch! You set me up!" 

"Calm down, Love. Our plan is working." 

"I wasn't supposed to end up in jail!" she growled. 

"Shh... all will be good for us. I will get my Olivia and Elliot will be dead. We will be happy, Love." 

"What about us?" she pleaded looking to his eyes. 

"Only time will tell," Caleb said, touching her softly and kissing her neck. "Relax. Don't tell them anything. Soon I will let you out and we will be victorious." 

"Caleb--" 

He then vanished and she sighed angrily throwing her pillow across the cell. "Damn him!" she growled. 

Caleb returned to the penthouse and took a long drink from his water that provided him control when he couldn't have blood. The woman he killed earlier to set his plan in motion wasn't enough for him now. He wanted and desired Olivia. 

There was a knock on the door. When he opened, he saw Olivia and he smiled. "My Olivia, would you like to come in?" 


	18. Flashback C3

**Okay, everyone! Sorry it has been forever! I've been crazy busy with school. Lots of things have been happening lately in my own life, but I haven't forgotten this story. There is a possibility of a quicker update this week because I have two mini days this week! woo hoo. Well, this chapter goes out to all of my reviewers and readers! Also to Jess and our idea of Chris Clones. And Rach for having the same ringtones...weird! LOL. Also, Kinsey Jo for threatening me with torches and pitchforks and no EO smut if i don't update this story! So now that the dedications are done, don't kill me and read and review the update! Love ya all! **

The fighting resumed as the ships grew closer. Due to the curse, none of the pirates were dying, but rotting pieces of flesh were discarded on both ships. Olivia was tied to a wooden pole as Caleb and Elliot fought against each other harder. Elliot needed to find a way to save her before Caleb could hurt her. He had his weakness and Elliot knew he was in for it. 

Jack watched as one of his strongest pirates ventured to the connection bridge. "Elliot!" 

Elliot turned and continued to shoot at the other side. 

"Elliot, is this lass worth it? We were so close to rum and treasure, El!" 

Elliot sighed and looked back at his captain in fear and duty. "I love her. I will die for her."

 "You sound like William!" Jack said smirking. He then nodded and Elliot snuck his way to the other ship. 

"Load up the decks and sail for Port Royale!" Jack commanded his crew. They all stood stunned and some quickly went back to serving their captain.

Gibbs teetered to Jack and said, "What about Elliot?" he asked.

"The code, my brother. The code." They sighed and Jack stood back in control. "Move on you scabbers dogs!..." 

Elliot had successfully moved to the other ship and hid in the corridors in order to reach Olivia. The other pirates were celebrating the Black Pearl's _surrender_ of sorts and were not focused on his existence. 

Caleb, on the other hand, decided to taunt Olivia with his cruelty. "See, Elliot has left you. He doesn't love you." 

"No, you are wrong!" she cried. "He will come back for me. He loves me." 

"Then why is the Black Pearl going away and here you are, right here, with me?" Caleb stood close to her and lick her long neck hungrily. His need for blood was strong. In order to succeed in the curse, she needed to fall out of love with Elliot. "Did he touch you? I see markings... are these fresh? Did you shake beneath him as he pounded into your innocence? Did he tell you he loved you?" 

"Stop," Olivia whispered as pain seared her broken heart. 

"And then I must ask you, if he really did love you, where is he?" Caleb taunted as his fangs grew within seconds of inhaling her fearful sweat.

"Here!" Elliot said making his appearance known. His gun was held high and his gun was raised and ready for fire. 

The other pirates moved chaotically for their weapons and Barbosa shook his head at their stupidity. "Fools! Not the cannons! Not the cannons!" he sighed. 

Caleb faced his enemy and smirked as he held to Olivia tighter. "Oh my, Elliot! Good show! Good show! Now that you are here, we can really play." 

"Let Olivia go," Elliot commanded roughly.

"Nah, I think I'll keep the paupet," he smirked kissing the inside of her neck. 

Olivia whimpered and Elliot's grip was fierce. "Don't fucking touch her!" Elliot growled. 

"Now, now, Elliot. That isn't any way to speak in front of such a beautiful woman as Olivia is, now is it?" 

"Im not asking again. Let her go." 

"For what?" Caleb said. "There is nothing you can give me." 

"My loyalty and my service to you and to Barbosa with the penalty of death from Davy Jones." 

"Elliot, no!" Olivia cried.

"Olivia, please," Elliot said meeting her eyes. "Let her go, and my loyalty and service is yours." 

Barbosa now stood beside Caleb and nodded his head in approval. Caleb only smirked and nodded. "Okay, Elliot. You have yourself a deal. But first, I want some fun with her..." 

Will watched as the Black Pearl made its back into the port. The pirates were coming off the ship with angry and solemn faces that needed the comfort of rum and intoxication. 

Will grew nervous and called out into the ship. "Jack? Elliot? Jack!?" 

There was no response.

"Jack! Elliot!" 

Nothing.

Until a moment caught his eye. 

Jack moved drunkenly to the ship's dock. Will ran with Elizabeth on his tail and yelled to his companion. "Jack! What happened?" 

Jack only slurred and formed sounds as muffled and wet words. 

"Jack, where is Elliot?" Will asked sternly.

"Gone." 

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Will asked angrily. 

"We needed to follow the code, William. It was not my place." 

"No! We need to go back. We need to go back for Elliot!" 

"NO! William, enough. Elliot has made his choice." 

For the first time since they were acquainted, William watched Jack speak with seriousness and conviction. Not in a tone laced with alcohol and treasure. Jack spoke with feeling and with purpose that was not to be doubted or question. Unfortunately for Will, his best friend was left to die in the Atlantic.

"Jack..." 

"Enough! Drink the rum! The pain will ease." 

Jack stumbled down the pier and Elizabeth watched as the love of her life broke in front of her eyes. It was not heart break, but the loss of a companion. The loss of a brother. All she could do was hold him and he built the painful walls around his heart to ease the pain. 

Elliot was chained to the wall that Olivia had been previously. He was tortured with images of Caleb touching and putting his mouth to Olivia's skin. Elliot groaned as Caleb's repulsive hands pulled her body to him and she cried Elliot's name in hopes of him saving her. He could only apologize as his tears fell.

"You pansy!" One pirate said as he punched Elliot in the gut. 

"No!" Olivia cried as she watch blood escape her lover's lips. 

"Im sorry, Liv," he groaned. 

Caleb laughed as he tore Olivia's dress. He grew angry, however, when in the moment his lips hovered over hers, she spat in his face as if he was the return of the plague. Caleb slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out and he felt the cuts, tears and bruises form on his body. 

Barbosa whistled and Caleb nodded and smirked when the monkey _Jack_ made his way to his shoulder. "Isn't this Miss Benson's drop off?" 

The other pirates laughed and Elliot's head shot up in anger. "No! The deal was for her to be dropped off safely!" 

"No," Barbosa intervened. "The deal was that Olivia was to be let go. There were no details of where, when and how. Bad details, Elliot." 

Olivia yelped in pain as Caleb pulled her from the ground. Caleb was about to pull her to the plank when she stopped him. "No! I want one more kiss with Elliot." 

Caleb smirked as the other pirates laughed. "Now, gentlemen. I've been known to be a romantic. Go on, one kiss. But any tricky stuff and you will die without the courtesy of the water." 

She nodded and moved to her lover on shaky legs. He was bloody and bruised and it broke her heart. "Liv," he groaned as he felt her near him.

"Shh..." she whispered. She pressed her lips to his tasting past the blood, sweat and pain. She tasted the man she loved. The man she would forever love. His tongue invaded her quietly and she touched his face with care and need. "I love you," she whispered against his lips as they were forced apart.

"Liv," he groaned as he watched her be forced to her death. 

Olivia stood on the plank with Caleb behind her. Her breaths were shallow and filled with pain. She knew that Elliot had sacrificed his eternity for her and that knowledge alone had her tears fall from her eyes. 

"You know, you can escape this fate." He pressed a kiss to her neck and smirked when he heard Elliot being beaten behind him. "Be with me for eternity, my Olivia. Then you can live with me forever." 

"Never," she whispered with disdain. 

Caleb grew angry as he plunged his fangs into her silky neck. 

"NO!" Elliot groaned as he watched his lover's death before her eyes. He had managed to cut through certain ropes and was trying to make his way to her. 

Olivia felt the life escaping her body. She heard tortured screams that seemed vaguely familiar and watched as an image of Elliot in knightly attire fell in the middle of a battle. Olivia gasped as she felt this life slip away and her body descended into the ocean. The ocean was her grave. The place where her soul would reside until it was reawakened.

"No!" Elliot groaned as the beatings grew worse. "Kill me!" he pleaded. "I don't want to live anymore!" 

Caleb laughed at his enemy's pleas. He lifted his hand in an order to cease and the men stopped their actions. "Isn't it comical, Elliot? You were once so fearless. So stubborn. Then one day when the love of your life is gone, you are willing to die. Is this life too painful?" Caleb kicked his hollow chest and Elliot groaned in frustration. "Are you ready to die, Elliot?" 

Elliot caught a few breaths and groaned in his suffering. "Yes," he moaned. 

Caleb smirked and darkened the skies above him. Using the power of darkness, he lifted ElliotÕs body from the ground and laughed. "Well, then. Your wish is my command." Caleb snapped his fingers and ElliotÕs neck snapped quickly. Elliot no longer felt alive, but only the icy comfort of the ocean water. He knew his life would be made meaningful once he found his Olivia. He closed his eyes and waited for death to consume him and allow him to return to his Olivia. 


	19. Chapter 19

**SURPRISE!! Another update so soon!! I hope you guys like! This chapter is especially dedicated to Jess. And to Megan Faye! And to Rach and Kinsey Jo! And to all you wonderful reviewers out there! You all know I love ya! Review and I might update faster...**

Olivia sat in her car sobbing. She attempted to gather the strength she needed for what she was about to do. These next moments were going to make her heart shatter and she would no longer have the strength to go on living. She would be heartless. But she knew she would have to go forward. Only more tears came with this realization as the storm came ferociously this night in New York City.

_"Olivia, come in," Caleb said as he directed her inside the penthouse._

"Caleb, you told me off the record that I needed to reward you for catching this killer. I usually don't make deals for leads, but you led us to the bastard. I want to know what you want." 

"That you should already know the answer to, my Olivia." 

She watched as he strolled to the bar and poured himself some water. He smirked and looked into her haunted doe eyes. "I want you, Olivia." 

She shook her head in disgust and sighed heavily. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. Until you tell me what you really want, Im leaving." 

"How is Elliot?" Caleb asked and smiled in satisfaction as she froze in her place.

She turned and met his eyes. "What did you just ask me?" 

"Is he safe? Do you know where Detective Stabler is right now, in this very moment?" 

Her heart began to pound harder in her chest and she saw the darkness of evil cloud his icy blue stare. "What have you done with him?" 

He laughed. "Oh, it isn't me, Olivia. Well, not yet anyway." 

"What do you want?" 

"I told you, my love. You. I have waited for you for centuries. Each rejection hurt more then the next." 

Olivia shook her head in lack of comprehension and said, "No. We only slept together once. You found me. You helped me track the killer." 

"Are you blind, or has humanity dumbed down in the last few decades?" Caleb said staring up into the ceiling. He then looked down and met her eyes. "Isn't there something about me that you find familiar? As if we have been together before? When we touched that night, didn't it feel like coming home?" 

"No," Olivia said strongly. Yes, he was familiar when she saw him, but her only home was in Elliot's arms.

"No?" he asked incredulously. "How about when I touch you like this?" he asked as he brought his fingers to her neck. 

Olivia then witnessed an image of someone attacking her from behind. She felt the loss of her body, the comfort of the sea and heard Elliot's screams. 

"Elliot!" she cried out. 

"Oh, it is always him!" Caleb growled. "With every lifetime you return to him! This time you will return to me, my dearest Olivia!" 

"You can't force me to be with you!" she growled as she reached for her gun. He lifted his hand and the gun flew across the room. Olivia stared shocked and she looked up into his eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. 

He laughed. "Don't you remember?" he asked. He moved closer and whispered darkly, "I was your husband in war in the early years of this country. I was the pirate who killed your lover when the sea was storming years ago. I was your father's deputy and was your supposed fiance before you broke off our engagement for a wild rebel in the West. I was the one you looked past in the Hawaii base and --" 

"No, that isn't possible!" Olivia said pacing in front of his couch.

"Yes, it is my Olivia. Our lives have been intertwined throughout the centuries. Now, I will keep your soul with me in this life." 

"You can't--" 

"I can! I have the power!" 

"How? How can you force me into this!" 

"I will kill Elliot if you don't marry me!" 

Olivia froze. The mention of her lover's name pulled at her heart as the memories of his beatings and killings filled her mind. He cried for her and would willingly die for her. She looked back up at the demon before her and she whispered, "What are you?" 

Caleb stepped toward her and revealed his fangs to her. She gasped and he smirked at her fearful reaction. "I am the Prince of Darkness, my love. A vampire for the Devil himself. Cursed by the broken and here to serve my purpose. I have gone through several lives to track you and now you will be mine. I want my rest!" 

"Elliot will stop you! Even if your plan manages to be partially completed, Elliot will kill you!" 

"How?!" Caleb cried out. "With a gun? No mortal weapon can kill me." 

Olivia sat on the couch and shook from the shock of her lack of resources. She buried her face in her hands as she feared for the love of her life. She sighed as her mind traveled to the different ways her lover had died for her. She couldn't-- wouldn't allow it to happen in this life. "If I marry you, will Elliot be safe?" 

Caleb nodded and said, "My love, I would no longer be threatened once you are my bride. Once you are mine, you will be mine for eternity." 

He moved away from her and pulled a velvet box from the drawer behind the bar. He opened the box and showed Olivia a glimmering diamond ring. "This ring is ancient. Before this life. Before many lives." He took it and slipped it on her finger. She was crying silently remembering her reason for doing this... Elliot's life. 

"You will be mine, Olivia. On the Eve of June." 

"Caleb, that is in two weeks," Olivia said desperately. "I barely know you." 

"You know enough," he whispered kissing her neck.

"No," she whispered. "No biting until... until..." 

"The wedding night. Brilliant, my love," Caleb said pressing a kiss to her lips. "Goodnight my love. I will see you in the morning to discuss wedding plans." 

Olivia cried and ran out of the apartment barely able to run, let alone feel her own heart breaking apart within her. 

Olivia glanced up at the apartment window and watched as Elliot's body sat upright. She knew he had nightmares often. Her heart was breaking with every breath she took. Hurting him would not only shatter him, but her too. She took a deep breath, released a tear as her eye caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger and moved out of her car and to his apartment. 

She let herself into the apartment and was comforted with the sound of the water running in the shower. She knew she couldn't pack her things if he was awake or visible. She ran into their bedroom and removed her duffle from their closet and quickly packed her things. She couldn't take the pictures. Too many memories were with simple moments locked away in photographs. She looked at their bed one last time and cried when she remembered just that morning and their fun love making. Her breath caught and she felt her chest tightening. Olivia needed to get out of this apartment now or she was going to lose her nerve.

Olivia made her way into the living room and tried to tidy up the place for him. It was a nervous impulse Elliot would often tease her about, but she couldn't help it knowing she was making the worst decision of her life. She simply prayed that they would find each other again in the future. 

She took one glance around the apartment one last time before she allowed a few more tears to fall. Leaving Elliot was the hardest thing she has ever done. She felt a similar pain when she left him in Oregon and a degree of this hurt when she asked for a new partner, but never had the pain killed her soul so much. She took the key off of her key ring and placed it on the counter. Olivia turned to reach for the doorknob when a familiar sound filled her ears.

"Liv?" 

She sighed and turned to meet the hurt in his face. Olivia kicked herself for not hearing the water stop and rushing the hell out of the apartment. "Elliot," she whispered timidly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked thinking she was pulling a joke on him. The dream he had just had of her being touched, violated and bitten by a demon made him need her touch to know she was alive and with him. When she didn't answer him, he asked again, "Olivia, I asked you a question. What are you doing?" 

"It's over Elliot," Olivia rushed in a breath.

"What do you mean its over?" Elliot asked as if he had been hit by a truck.

"Elliot, we weren't meant to be. Too many factors are keeping us apart and Caleb has offered me a safe and secure life." 

"Caleb?" Elliot asked as he noticed the ring on her hand. "You are fucking marrying him Olivia!" 

"Elliot..." Olivia cried knowing that he was angry and hurt and all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him she loved him. When she stepped toward him, she remembered his previous deaths and she shook her head in the realization that their love needed to end. "Im sorry, Elliot. But its over." 

"No," he whispered gruffly. He stood before her and captured her lips with his and she felt as if she was home again. She melted into his touch as their mouths and tears blended together. She moaned in an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain and he separated their mouths in a shaky fashion. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you can walk away. Tell me that you never loved me and that everything that has happened these past weeks, let alone eight years, has been a fucking joke. Tell me, Olivia. I dare you to tell me we are over." 

Olivia cried and pushed him away turning him away. She held onto herself as she felt the vomit rise to her throat. She rushed to the kitchen sink and vomited from the acid eating away at her soul. 

Elliot stood behind her, softly rubbing her back and kissing her neck in comfort. "Liv... Liv..." he continued to whisper.

His loving touches made Olivia want him more. She knew she needed to save him. "No, Elliot. We are done." 

"Tell me! Tell me you don't love me!" Elliot cried to her.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" she screamed. The worst lie she ever told made her lover's bluest eyes turn into a furious sea of gray and dark sapphire. She felt the tears streaming down her face as she turned and began to walk away.

"No, I don't believe it. Not after everything we've shared. Olivia, I love you." 

"Don't Elliot. You will make moving on worse. Goodbye." 

"Liv..." 

"It's over Elliot. Im sorry." Olivia then took her duffle bag and left his apartment in tears. When she slammed the door she leaned back against the wooden support and sobbed, "Im sorry, Elliot. I hope you know I love you. Im sorry." 

Elliot dropped to his knees in anger and frustration. He felt as if he had returned to Iraq and someone actually hit him with several different bullets. Instead of letting the pain eat away at his heart, he allowed one tear and stood up. He was going to win the love of his life back. He only prayed he would have enough time. 


	20. Flashback D1

**Threads is back! Sorry it has taken me so long! Hope you guys have been liking Unrequited Love. There is more to that story also. Enjoy guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on this and both stories! Now enjoy a new set of flashbacks...**

They moved to a car not too far from the base. He opened the car door and she laid stretched across the back seat. He smirked, closed and locked the door and positioned himself above her. She began unbuttoning his dress uniform and he had his arms locked on both sides of her face as she removed the clothes off his muscular body. The subtle music coming from the car radio allowed the cover from any suspicion from the outside.

The cloak of night also allowed them the privacy to maintain their cover. The couple laughed at each other's playful nature and he brought his mouth down to feed off her slender neck. He smirked and licked toward her ear and whispered huskily, "Pearls, huh?" 

"Only for you baby," she whispered as her mouth traveled down his muscular chest. She flipped them over and began appreciating his body to the fullest extent. Her hands journeyed south as she felt his large hands begin to unzip her dress. She laughed when he pressed kisses to her clothed breasts and commented, "Anxious, huh?" 

"You have no idea," he growled as he flipped her over again. The dress tore and they both laughed from the animalistic urges each had. "It's been too long, baby doll." He kissed down her now naked body and enjoyed her moans underneath him. Her hand reached up for some sort of control and he linked their hands together. He pushed inside her and she groaned from the feeling of home she had missed for so long. He groaned as he rode her in the confines of the back seat and said, "I love you, babe." 

She moaned and clung to his entire body as he pounded into her with the greatest strength and speed that she didn't even need to tell him harder or faster. She came first and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. He followed suit and the car continued to shake even after they stopped. 

He now laid down beneath her and enjoyed the feeling of her hot and wet mouth against his strong chest. "Where did you find this car, Marish?" he asked as his fingers tangled through her now messy hair.

She smiled into him and looked into her blue eyed lover's face and said, "Chris, while you have been in training, I have set my sights on many places we can... meet." 

He laughed and pulled her warm body closer to him. He noticed the ring along her finger and turned away from her gaze. She noticed this and touched his face softly. "Hey," she whispered feeling the tension in his jaw. "What's wrong?" 

He huffed and whispered, "I don't want you to marry him," he whispered. 

She sighed and began to sit up. "Chris, we talked about this." 

"And I still don't understand why you are marrying the bastard. He's a prick, Mariska. And.. and.." 

"And what?" she sighed as she straddled his waist. 

"I love you." He kissed her plump lips softly and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't seem right that we can't be together. We are in love. It should be us getting married this upcoming weekend. Not you and Michael." 

"Chris, you know that if I had it my way, we would be getting married and loving our wonderful life together. But it can't be that way. It wasn't and isn't supposed to be that way." 

"So what is going to happen now? You'll find ways to sneak away and we'll bang for a while and then you return to your husband? Mariska, it doesn't work that way. I want you, and all of you." 

"And you have me," she whispered as she kissed him deeply. "You have my heart, Christopher. That is more important to me than anything. Not to mention you have my virginity. I don't know how I will explain that one." 

He laughed and she smiled knowing she could bring joy to his troubled heart. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Chris. Never doubt that. Ever." 

That was three nights ago. Three nights since Chris felt the comfort of his lover's embrace. She was to be married in three day. That broke his heart. He was staring out into the Pacific when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. 

"Chris, what's eating you?" his friend and fellow sailor Richard said standing by him. 

"Yeah, what's going on?" another, Ice, said beside him.

"Im thinking... Mariska?" Richard said looking at Chris for acknowledgment.

"Shh... not so loud," he whispered, not wanting their superior to hear them.

"Yep, buddy. Thats it," Ice said with a smirk.

"You know, Chris, there is still time." 

"Time for what?" Commander Michael Easton said looking at their sailors for information on the ship.

Chris stiffened and turned his head toward his superior in defiance. "Time to make fun of your pansy ass before you got here," he growled.

Easton stepped forward glared at the outspoken sailor. "You need to learn your place." He punched him in the face and Chris fell to the ground with a bloodied lip. "That goes for all of you!" He announced to the whole ship. "Know your place." 

Michael leaned down to Chris's ear and whispered, "Get over Mariska. She's mine. She will always be mine." 

Chris stood up in anger and looked at his commander with a fired stare. "I'd keep Danielle a better secret if I were you. You wouldn't want the Generals to know of your other relationships." 

Michael and Chris stared at each other in anger and the sound of the cooking bell broke their thoughts. Michael only smirked and said, "Goodbye, Officer." 

Chris was going to attack when Richard and Ice held him back. "Fight another day, Chris. Another day." 

Chris sighed and looked back out into the ocean. He knew what he and Mariska needed to do in order to be together... they needed to leave Hawaii. They needed to leave Pearl Harbor. 


	21. Chapter 21

**It's back! Sorry it has taken me so long. But I hope you like this. This update goes to bloodymary2 for her kind review! She has given me the kindest reviews and it cracks me out! I just love her! Also to tamasit1 for always reading and reviewing. As always, my three chicas, Jess, Kinsey and Rach for being so incredibly awesome and to Essy for amazing banner making!! Also to Amanda for always making me smile. So enjoy all and if you like and want more soon, review:-) Love to all!**

It had been fifteen days. Fifteen days since their last kiss. Their last touch. Their last glance. Since their breakup, Elliot requested for two weeks of his vacation time. He told his captain that he needed to clear his head and spend time with his children. The first days were filled with alcohol and unconsciousness. The loneliness that haunted his soul was only exacerbated as Elliot found every room to possess Olivia's scent and memory. She claimed his heart and soul and she shattered him. He was lost. He was broken. Yet, he was still in love with her.

He wanted her to be joking. He wanted her to storm into his apartment and love the hell out of him. He had managed to leave town on the fifth day and go to his cabin in Hartford. It was a short but needed the break. The lack of communication. Olivia consumed every thought when he was awake and every dream and nightmare when he was asleep. He needed to let go, but longed for her touch and love. 

Olivia wasn't much better. Her life consisted of her job and her wedding. As she made plans to become Mrs. Caleb Morley, her heart was breaking with every waking second. Her heart belonged to Elliot. Her nightmares are haunted with the brokenness in his eyes, the pain in his voice, the single tear that fell from his eye to her own cheek. She cries herself to sleep in the hopes of feeling him in the night.

Caleb had been good to her, for now. He funded the entire wedding. The wedding was set for the weekend. Invitations had been sent and news of the new couple spread in the city. Many in the squad doubted Olivia's decision due to the fact that they had never once met Caleb, except for during interrogation, and many knew of the love that Elliot had for her. They would never want Olivia to be unhappy, but they saw the once comforting candle her eyes possessed has been extinguished. 

The future of the SVU was shaken.

Tonight was the night that Olivia Benson would introduce her fiancee, Caleb, to her coworkers. After the undercover case, Olivia and Elliot, along with the squadron, received rewards for their performance and service. It was a semiformal event that required the best behavior from the officers. Olivia was nervous about seeing the love of her life. Two weeks had been too long... forever will be torture. 

It was coming to a little later than seven o'clock when Olivia and Caleb joined the event. Olivia was dressed in a red empire dress that was spaghetti strapped and hugged her chest. It fell with flowing cloth just above her knee and her diamond ankle bracelet and necklace shimmered in the warm room. Caleb, in his black suit and red tie, stood beside her and moved with her as she introduced him to her friends, Munch, Casey, Fin and his date, Karen. 

"It's a pleasure," he would say to them. _Elliot would never say that,_ she thought to herself. 

Casey, in a silky blue number, moved to Olivia's side and whispered, "Have you seen Elliot?" 

Olivia's eye's saddened, but her fake smile remained. "No, I haven't," she said confidently. 

"Well, look straight ahead," she whispered and Olivia's eyes widened as he adjusted the microphone for his access.

"Excuse me..." Elliot said addressing the crowd. Everyone stopped and turned to the detective with attention and smiles. "Thank you. I wanted to congratulate and thank everyone for being here this evening. This is an honor and I am blessed to say that I have been serving the city of New York for thirteen years." He sighed and looked to his captain with a sad smile. "It is my unfortunate responsibility to inform all of you that I am transferring to Los Angeles Police Department for a captain's position in a week's time. As much as I love it here in New York, there isn't a reason for me to stay anymore. My children are grown and leaving for school this next year." He took a deep breath and looked up at his friends, seeing John hold Casey in a sideways embraces as she wiped tears away. Fin nodded in approval for his companion and Karen squeezed his hand. He couldn't look at Olivia or he would break. "I want to thank all of you, Officers and friends, who have been beside me. I would like to vocalize my appreciation for my captain, Captain Donald Cragen, for tolerating me for the past thirteen years." He took a breath and looked into Olivia's eyes. "I have no regrets," he said with a broken confidence. Instead of breaking, he smiled and motioned to the piano. "There is a song I would like to sing. Hey, who would have thought Stabler could sing?" 

The crowd laughed and Olivia only had a flashback as he sang to her in his arms after they had made love for the very first time. If the tears hadn't been falling yet, they were now. 

"This song is _Kiss from a Rose,_ originally performed by Seal. Please, this is a thank you to all of you who continue to serve with me to defend this beautiful city. Thank you." 

The crowd applauded as Elliot moved to the piano and adjusted the microphone to the proper setting. With one breath, Elliot began to press against the keys and let his voice be heard. 

_ There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

Olivia and Casey sat blown away by his performance. All the officers had taken their seats by this point as Elliot and the piano remained in the spotlight. Casey squeezed John's hand and he looked up to see her turquoise eyes shining. "Did you know Stabler could do this?" 

"No, he never said anything," John replied. He kissed her quickly and smirked when he saw Olivia completely entranced. John moved to Casey's ear and whispered softly, "What's your take on Caleb?" 

Casey sighed and turned to see him staring at Olivia and back at Elliot. She turned back to her boyfriend and answered, "He's okay. He's not the one for Olivia." 

"No," he sighed. He looked up and pointed to the stage, where Elliot continued to sing. "He is the one her heart belongs to." 

Casey nodded and continued to listen to Elliot perform.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey _

Olivia was enamored by his beauty. His voice warmed her soul and the tears that spilled from her eyes were of admiration and regret. All she wanted to do was hold him and make love to him until neither of them could halt sleep. His voice, so rough yet so rhythmic, warmed her to her core and her heart was in the stages of healing and breaking. He was leaving her. There was no stopping him. He was moving to Los Angeles and she would never see him again. 

_** My power, my pleasure, my pain!**_

His words were so raw. She saw his pain, his heart ache. She knew she did that to him. She studied him in his black suit and blue tie and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking in this moment. If this song was for her. She chewed her bottom lip and unconsciously began rubbing her engagement ring, doubting her choice and doubting her heart's stability.

Caleb watched as she was completely enamored by the striking detective. His plan was failing in the manner of notes. Elliot needed to be destroyed. Both elements couldn't exist any longer. Elliot must die.

Caleb pulled his phone from his pocket and text a familiar phone number. Fin caught the movement and studied Caleb's tense mannerisms. Karen's hand remained linked in his, but continued to keep a suspicious eye on Olivia's fiancee. 

_ I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Elliot felt the music flow through his body. This was his sign off to Olivia Benson. All he wanted to do was move on. For days he had tried to think of ways to steal her away. But the position opened in Los Angeles, this was his opportunity to start over. Move on from her.

He had been kissed by a rose, but he was thrown through the thorns.

As he said, he didn't regret anything he has done. He will never forget his Olivia. Elliot knew he would always love her. He didn't believe that she didn't love him. He needed to see if she would go after him. If she didn't... he would know.

Caleb continued the text messaging, each button being pressed with much more purpose. Fin grew tense and nudged his partner quickly. John looked to him, then Fin looked over at Caleb. John took a glance at the tense fiancee and gave his partner a knowing stare. Jealousy. Fin nodded and returned his focus to Elliot.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

The song was coming to a close and Elliot's words were laced with emotion. Olivia decided she needed to touch him... just one more time. The finals words were sung. The room remained silent. That is until Elliot's head rose from its downward fall. When he stood, everyone applauded and congratulated Elliot on his performance and promotion. 

Olivia stood and looked startled as Caleb grabbed her wrist possessively. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled saying, "Im going to the restroom, Caleb. I'll be back." 

The jealousy and fear of his plan failing was irritating him. He pulled her into a rough quick kiss and whispered against her, "Come back soon. Im getting... dissatisfied." 

Olivia swallowed and moved away from him as quickly as possible. The touch of the devil remained even after the effect. She stepped away and moved toward the restroom... where Elliot happened to be standing. 

He was drinking water. He probably took his truck. He looked strong, yet broken. She did that to him. She sighed and moved in front of him. "El." 

"Olivia," he whispered dryly.

She knew the coldness was coming. It burned her more than she wanted to admit. "Can we talk?" 

"What's left to talk about?" he said drinking the last of his water.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for Los Angeles?" 

"Why didn't you tell me that I wasn't enough for you? Why did you make me fall for you in the first place? What reason do I have for staying?" Elliot began walking away toward the terrace that led to a walk way which was covered with freshly fallen snow. 

"Elliot, I had to leave. I--" 

"You what, huh? You got scared, Olivia? You didn't trust my love for you, Olivia? What? I'd really like to know." He was getting angry and his voice was rising face. 

"I do trust you, Elliot. I... I need to..." 

"Just tell me this, huh? Okay, answer me one question and I can leave for Los Angeles in peace." 

She nodded and stared into his blue eyes. Her own tears fell with every word he spoke. All she wanted to do was hold him. To love him. To touch him. 

Caleb stood in the corner watching the scene unfold. Olivia was turning to him. They would find there way together once again. He would need to go through the hell of another lifetime, unless he got Olivia this time. He took his phone and dialed a familiar number. The recipient answered. He spoke in definition. "When I send "Go," do your job!" He hung up, turned and saw Fin beside him. He smiled and stared in the cold detective's eyes and smirked. "Business transaction." 

Fin stood and spoke suspiciously, "What musician handles a business transaction in the middle of a police banquet?" 

Caleb laughed and moved for a drink from the waitress walking past. "Goodnight, Detective Tutuola." 

Fin watched him walk away and relaxed slightly when Karen slipped her hand into his. "You okay?" she whispered.

He turned back to her and kissed her lips deeply. When he separated, he stared into her green eyes and smiled. "Im glad you came." 

She smiled and kissed the underside of his chin. "Come on, lets get back to the crowd." 

Olivia stared at Elliot as he tried to gather the information he wanted to say. He looked at her, stepped toward her, so their chests touched and he stared into her wet brown eyes. His heart broke at her tears and he wanted to kiss them away. Instead, he needed the answer. "Did you ever love me?" 

Olivia nodded and took his mouth with hers. He pulled her to his body and held her cold body close. She moaned into his caress and knew this kiss and their romance couldn't last. When they separated, she touched his chest and whispered, "Im getting married next week." 

"Do you love him?" he asked, pained to hear the answer.

"Im getting married," she said strongly. She didn't want to look into his eyes. She didn't want to see his hurt anymore.

"Im leaving Saturday." 

She nodded and he kissed her one last time. "Bye, Liv," he whispered painfully as he turned away from her. He made his way down the ramp to leave the building.

"Elliot!" she called out to him, wanting to say she loved him. Wanting to stay with him. He wasn't stopping. He was leaving her. 

The sobs came and she turned around and made her way back inside. Her heart was shattered and no one can save her. 

Suddenly a shot was heard. Then a thud. Then moaning. Olivia turned around sharply and screamed in horror as Elliot laid bleeding in the snow. "El!" she ran to his side and pressed against his wound and kissed his forehead. "Don't you dare leave me, Elliot! Don't you dare leave me!" 


	22. Flashback D2

**Its back! Im sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Im really busy prepping for AP testing, but towards the end of May, I should be able to update more because the school year is coming to a close!! woo hoo!! okay, this update goes out to Kinsey, Jess, Rach, Essy, Amanda, all of my reviewers and to my little sister Rebecca who reads and love this story but doesn't write reviews!! haha. Hope you guys like and please leave some feedback. Oh, I am also in a good mood because I got my prom dress today!! woo hoo! smiles. Now enjoy the update!!**

She was waiting by the pier. She had received his message to meet her. She would be married tomorrow... to a man she didn't love. 

Mariska sighed and looked out into the water. It broke her heart each time Chris would leave for training. But this time around, she was leaving him. She wasn't going to be able to come back. 

Tears sprung into her eyes and threatened to fall when she heard screaming in the ocean below. Mariska noticed a young girl screaming at the top of her lungs, unable to stay afloat. "Im coming!" Mariska screamed as she removed her coat, stood on the railing and dove into the water. She didn't see or hear Chris call after her. 

The little girl was desperate to hold onto anything. Her fight was leaving her as unconscious threatened to claim her. It wasn't until she felt a soft woman's touch that she calmed. "It's okay, baby," the woman said leading her to shore. 

Mariska moved toward the shore and was relieved to see Chris waiting for her. The little girl had fallen unconscious and Mariska knew Chris would save her. 

Chris immediately helped Mariska lie the young girl down into the sand and he started CPR. The hysterical cries of a distraught mother were heard just above them on the pier. It was with grace that the little girl coughed and was brought back to reality. Her light gray eyes found Mariska's and she smiled softly, "You must be an angel," she whispered. 

Chris looked up at his love and smiled softly. Mariska blushed and he squeezed her hand whispering, "She sure is, baby. She sure is." 

"What's your name, baby?" Mariska said wanting to help her find her family. 

"Kiah," she said softly. 

"Kiah, now that is a beautiful name," Chris said touching the young girl's brown hair. 

"Im four," she said holding up four fingers. 

"Now that is very young to be out swimming in the dangerous ocean, isn't it?" Mariska said in a concerned tone. 

"I fell from the top," Kiah said sadly. 

Mariska was going to continue when Kiah's mother ran down to them. "Thank God," and "My baby," were her only coherent words. Her mother turned to Chris and Mariska and sighed saying, "Thank you both. What are your names so I can always pray for the people who saved my daughter?" 

Mariska blushed and Chris spoke up replying, "My name is Chris. This young woman is Mariska." 

The woman smiled, kissed her daughter's forehead, and held to their joined hands. "You two are beautiful together. Thank you." 

Astonished by her implication, both Chris and Mariska were left speechless as Kiah waved goodbye and they made their way up to their family above. 

Chris turned and looked at the angel by his side. Her hair was wet and dripping and her dress clung to her every curve and piece of skin available. She was his beauty. It crushed him knowing that she couldn't be his. "Marish," he whispered. 

She turned and met his broken blue eyes. "I know," she whispered sadly. 

"This isn't right," he said in an angry but hurt tone. 

"I know," she whispered. She stepped to him and held him in her arms. She needed to feel his body against hers. She needed to touch him and be loved by him. At least one more time. One more time before destiny tore them apart. 

"We can run away," he whispered into her hair. "My brother will fly us to California and we can start a new life in the city. It can be you and me, kid," he whispered looking into her eyes. "San Francisco is very successful. Can you imagine, you and me with some kids on the coast? We'd have it all, baby doll." 

Tears fell from her eyes and onto his shirt as she clung to him tighter. "I want that," she sobbed. "I want that so much. You and I both know we can't run away. You are a sailor. Your call will always be out there. If we did run away, Michael would find you and I know I'd never be with you again."

"You won't be with me now," he growled pushing her away. 

"Chris..." 

"No!" he yelled into the empty beach with the clouding sky. It seemed as if the world knew they needed to be alone... away from people and away from distraction. "Marish, we were happy! You and me! That is was should happen. If you let it, it can be us." 

"No, Chris. No," she said wiping away her tears. She grabbed his hand and timidly kissed his lips. She leaned her forehead against his and sighed in desperation. "You are an honorable man, Chris. Running away will betray who you are." 

"I will change for you," he whispered looking into her rich brown eyes. 

"Then you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with," she whispered crying as his blue eyes closed in defeat. 

He nodded in agreement and let her go. "No," she whispered stepping to him and kissing him deeply. He held her in his arms and felt the rain beginning to fall. "One more night, Chris. One more time," she whispered. 

He nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to a dune just over past the base. 

When he lead her to the sand covered sanctuary, she turned his body and possessed his lips as if he would be separated from her for eternity. He groaned as both fell to their knees and touched each other in need and desperation. The warm rain fell upon them and it seemed to melt the clothes from their bodies. Chris kissed along her neck and traced her breasts with the tip of his tongue. Mariska's groans made him grow harder and need her body close to him. 

The waves were the perfect sounds for their love making. Before he thrust within her, Mariska placed a hand on his heart and studied his blue eyes that seemed to grow a shade darker in want and love. "I love you, Chris," she whispered staring into his soul. "You and I... I will never love anyone the way I love you." 

He smiled down to her sadly and she tilted her head to kiss him deeply. As he entered her, he leaned his head down and kissed her torso. "Let go, baby. Let go," he whispered as he made her moan in ecstasy. 

As her emotions and heart beat were racing, her heart was also shattering. Knowing this would be the last time she could physically love this man before her. As his mouth worked magic on her body, she released moans she didn't know she could make. As the lightening stuck ahead, her orgasm struck as well. In her phase, she saw her lover, but they were on a ship along the waves. She released a surprised moan when he began moving faster. They were then in a log cabin with the heat of an old fire behind them. Mariska gasped as he released a guttural moan that brought her focus to a great plain area with wild horses and a smoky fire. "Chris," she moaned as a third orgasm shot through her body. This time, his louder moan found Chris, too, in a land of orgasm. As both bodies shook from the earth-shattering effects, they laid in the sand, Chris spooned to her side as Mariska watched the rain fall. 

"Baby?" Chris whispered, wondering what in the world his Marish was thinking about. 

That sent her away from her trance and she stared upon her lover. She smiled and kissed him one more time while placing her hand on his broad chest. "I love you, Chris." 

As they made love, they didn't notice a young sailor rush to the base and head to the sergeant's base. They didn't know that this unknown sailor was to reveal their love affair to Michael. Michael only smirked and paid the greedy man before turning to the telephone and dialing a forbidden number. Staring out into the night, Michael said into the receiver, "Tomorrow morning. Do it then." 

He hung up the phone and called to his secretary, Danielle, in the other room. She came into the room and smiled at her attractive boss. "Yes, sir?" she asked. 

"Draw up some papers for Chris Meloni. He has a mission and must leave in less than 12 hours. He must be at the base in the morning..."

**Uh oh! Trouble... R&R! Love you all! **


	23. Chapter 23

**IT'S BACK!! AP IS DONE!! WOO HOO!!!! THANKS FOR ALL WHO HAVE ASKED FOR THIS TO RETURN!! THIS IS BACK! WOO HOO! **

Olivia watched as the ambulance came to take Elliot's body away to the nearest hospital. She couldn't hear Fin or Munch's questions. She couldn't feel Casey pulling her away from his pool of blood. She only saw his blood on her hands, and Caleb's eyes from hell.

"Come on, Liv," Casey said trying to move her away from the scene.

"Olivia," she repeated, only wanting to reserve that name for the love of her life.

Casey nodded and Karen helped both women to the red head's car. As they were driving to the hospital, Casey began talking to the head of security. "What do you mean you haven't caught the shooter? This is a very important officer of the New York Police Department!... I expect better service! Where are your men stationed?... Don't you dare tell me to calm down..." 

As Casey was screeching, Olivia began having images of Elliot's previous deaths. She watched as his body surrendered to an intrusion to the neck and his body collapsed to the forest floor. She watched as his broken eyes shuttered closed and he stepped down from his boundaries, giving up his life in the desert. His tattooed body was beaten on a ship and a blast took him from her when he was in uniform. She felt the tears fall from her eyes when a warm hand jolted her from her memories.

"Olivia?" Karen looked into the broken woman's eyes from the right side mirror and smiled sadly when Olivia's gaze focused upon her. "He will be okay, sweetie." 

Olivia only nodded as they rushed to the hospital.

"We need a doctor stat! We lost him in the ambulance. He needs an IV and shocks, now!" 

That is all John and Fin heard as they watched their brother officer being wheeled in for emergency treatment. As John sat down, he observed his angry partner pacing in front of him. The tension in his face made him curious. "You look like I do when I think about who really shot JFK." 

Fin didn't respond and John stood, meeting his partner's stance. "What's going through your head? Karen?" 

Fin shook his head and replied, "No, its not her. I don't trust Caleb for anything!" 

Surprised, John stepped back and asked, "How do you figure?" 

"The bastard was keeping his eye on Benson and Stabler's interaction all night. When she was outside with him, Morley made a very intense phone call. I called him on it and he looked like slime. It wouldn't shock me if he set this up." 

"Man, I have heard my own share of theories, but this? How does Caleb even know Elliot? Elliot is leaving anyway." 

"Jealousy effects everyone, my partner. Your ex-wives should know all about that." 

"Oh, you are a pain in the ass," John said with a smirk.

"CLEAR!" was all the two men heard as they watched Elliot being shocked in the other room. 

"How is he?" Casey said running to John's side with Olivia and Karen dragging behind.

John shook his head and lead the women away, but Olivia stayed. She watched as the man of her life... lives... fight with everything he had to remain in this time. An older nurse bumped into Olivia and gave her a questioning stare. The nurse then went back into Detective Stabler's operating room. 

"We got a pulse..." she heard the doctors say as they worked on his body. It seemed that they had stopped the bleeding, but she saw the several gauze sheets he had soaked. 

It was then that it hit her. Caleb. He was responsible for this. He swore that if she married him, Elliot would be spared. Her face morphed from heartbroken to angry as she turned around to greet her friends. 

Casey looked at her with a stunned expression to see the black hatred in her best friend's eyes. "Olivia?" 

"Im going to wash up. Come to me when Elliot's condition changes." 

"Do you need help?" Fin asked with caution.

"I just need Elliot to be okay," Olivia said in a low and even tone. She rounded the corner to the outdoor patio which led to the bathrooms.

"What was that about?" Karen asked, stunned by Olivia's sudden personality change.

Fin sighed and turned to the woman and replied, "That is the image of an anger-filled, hate-driven Olivia Benson." 

Olivia stormed into the bathroom and made sure she was alone. She placed a chair as a barricade from the outside and opened the window for air. The light of the moon filled the bathroom and she was filled with hate. She growled into the air, "Caleb! Come to me now!" 

There was silence. Except for the familiar sounds of a bat in the corner of the dark moist bathroom.

"You called?" Caleb said placing a dark kiss along Olivia's neck.

She turned and faced him, surprised to see him so confident hold a lit candle in their wake. "You did this to him!" she growled, pushing into his chest.

"Im sorry about Elliot, my Olivia. But his shooting was not my fault." 

"You are a filthy liar!" she growled stepping away from him.

"Why do you doubt me?" he said touching her face. "I have kept my word. I haven't laid a hand or fang upon you until our wedding. We have not talked about Detective Stabler since our engagement. It seems to me that you, my love, are cheating the bargain." He let his hand trace her skin and he grew hungry when he felt her fearful pulse.

"Don't touch me," she said, staring into his eyes intently. 

He smirked and placed a gentle kiss upon her tight lips. "I will have you for eternity," he whispered. 

"Olivia? Are you okay in there?" Cragen's voice bellowed as he pounded against the door.

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself holding the candle in the dark room alone. She flipped on the switch after blowing out the candle and removed the chair from the door. She opened it to find her Captain staring at her angrily. "Im sorry, I have some things to work out," she stated.

"I don't care what you have to work out at this point, Olivia." Cragen regretted his tone, but his main concern was on his detective's condition. "Olivia, Elliot needs us now more than ever. Yes, I know you are getting married and he is leaving the state, but we can help him heal. Is that understood?" 

Olivia nodded, her head hanging low in defeat. 

"Now, there has been word on his condition," he said, squeezing her hand. "Let's go, shall we?" 

She nodded again, and they made their way down the hall.

"Is it settled?" The hooded gunman said in the hall.

To the man's surprise, Caleb lifted him up by the throat, taking his life force. "I told you to kill him! I paid you for service and I have a distinct feeling that he is going to survive!" Caleb squeezed tighter and his eyes morphed from his rich blue to a hungry crimson. 

"I--Im-- Sorry," the man said hoarsely. 

"Sorry doesn't satisfy my hunger." With that, Caleb took the plunge into the gunman's head, taking his strength and life. As the man was between the bridge of immortality and extinction, Caleb sucked him dry, knowing the bastard would be a useless vampire. When all could be salvaged of the useless body, Caleb left the body of Brian Cassidy in the dumpster, setting his flesh and bones up in flames. 

Olivia joined the group in the hall as Elliot's specialists entered the room. By this point, his daughter, Maureen, had joined them. When Maureen saw Olivia, she ran into her arms and cried on her shoulder. Olivia had always been Maureen's strength during her parent's divorce and had suspicions of a relationship between Olivia and her father, but news of her engagement came as quite a shock. Olivia kissed the young woman's head soothingly and gave the doctor visual encouragement to begin speaking.

"I assume that you are all interested in Elliot Stabler's condition." When they all nodded, she continued saying, "Detective Stabler is in good condition. The shot hit him straight in the chest, grazing the right lung. Fortunately for Detective Stabler's fit body condition, we were able to make the repairs necessary for his recovery. Though this is well for Mr. Stabler, the injuries will make it very difficult for him to breathe for the next twenty-four hours. However, with his current body condition, Elliot should return to normal activities within the next two weeks. You are very lucky folks." 

"When can we see him?" Maureen asked in a relieved. 

"We are only allowing him to visit with immediate family tonight, but tomorrow all of you can visit with him." 

"Thank you, Doctor," Cragen said standing, his detective standing with him. "Maureen, please tell him we said we are thankful for his survival." 

"I will," she whispered. 

As John and Casey made their way outside, Casey sighed in relief. "John, I am so glad he is going to be okay." 

"Im sad he is leaving for Los Angeles," he said squeezing her hand. 

"Maybe Olivia can change his mind." 

"Case, she is marrying Caleb." 

"You never know. Many things change when the one you love his hurt," Casey said tilting her head to the side.

He stopped when they reached her car and he touched her face softly. "That happened with us, didn't it?" he whispered remembering when she had a gun to her head and he was shot. 

She smiled and kissed his softly. "And look at how great we turned out." He smirked and kissed her again, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. "They will find their way to each other, John. I just know it." 

He nodded and opened the car door for her as they made their way home for the night. 

Karen sat watching Fin as he drove to her apartment. He continued to amaze her as long as she knew him. He was strong and loyal and everything she wanted. She never viewed herself with any value before, but each time he looked at her, he took her breath away. 

"Your friends are good people," Karen said staring out the window. 

"Yeah," he said. The reached a stoplight and he turned to look at her. He didn't expect her to stay with him the entire evening, but he was grateful that she did. She was beautiful in his eyes, and though she was younger, she amazed him. "Remind me how old you are," he said with a smirk.

She laughed and replied, "31." 

He nodded and asked, "You don't mind dating a 49 year old man, do you?" 

She smiled and kissed his hand gently. "No. You are sexy." 

He smirked and parked the car in front of her apartment complex. When he turned off the engine off, she was about to get off the car when he pulled her close to him. She was surprised when he placed his lips upon hers, his tongue teasing her lips. 

When their kiss ended, she opened her green eyes to meet his stare. He whispered, "Thank you for entering my life." 

She smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Want to come up?" 

He smiled and got off the car, opened her door and made their way up the stairs for the night.

Olivia stood to leave the hospital once Maureen returned to the room. "Liv? Where are you going?" Maureen asked.

"Reen, I thought you were with your father," Olivia asked startled. 

"The nurse needed to update his meds. They asked me to step outside." Maureen took in Olivia"s appearance and her heart broke for her. "Liv, he's okay." 

"I know, honey. Im going to let you two have some time." 

"He would want to see you." 

"You don't know that." 

"Why? Because you are getting married?" Maureen held Olivia's hand up to exaggerate her point, but Olivia pulled her hand away. "Liv. My father loves you. Please let him be close to you before he goes away. You need closure as much as he does." 

Maureen stepped away toward the cafeteria to meet with her boyfriend, Isaac, who was a med student at NYU. 

Olivia turned to go into his room. Before she went in, an older nurse came and grasped OliviaÕs arm. Olivia turned and met a familiar pair of green eyes. "Mariska?" the nurse spoke. 


	24. Flashback D3

**IM A SENIOR NOW!! WOO HOO!!! Here is an update of the long awaited Threads! Thanks for all who still love this story! Hope you like the end of this flashback... Dedications to Kinsey Jo, Jess and Rach for watching my AP Psych project! Haha. Anyone who wants to know what the heck I was talking about can ask in the review!**

Mariska stood in the back room crying silently as she stared at herself in the mirror. She adorned her bridal gown that fell to the floor and her veil lay beside her awaiting her placement. Mariska stared at herself, crying for losing the only man she ever loved by her own will. A knock sounded from the door that caused her to brush away her tears. "One moment," she called out. She took in a deep breath and scolded herself through the reflection. "I will be Mrs. Michael Easton..." A lone tear fell from her eye and she whispered further, "You heart will belong to Chris forever. Now you must go to your husband." 

As she turned, she felt a jolting pain through her lower abdomen. When she placed her hand upon her womb, she had an image of a man's hands behind her, removing the growing life within her and felt two punctures to her neck. Mariska screamed in pain as the memory consumed her and her father, Dann, stepped into the room. 

"Mariska!" he cried out as he ran to her daughter's side. Mariska shook her head in defeat and cried into her father's shoulder. "Shh..." he whispered in her ear. "Mariska, talk to me, please." 

"I can't do this Daddy," she said tearfully. "I can't..." 

"You can," he whispered in reassurance. "This is just cold feet. Once you say "I Do," you will be just fine." 

Mariska swallowed her remaining emotion and stood cold. Dann, oblivious of this obvious change in mood, kissed his daughter's cheeks and placed her veil upon her face. "Let's go baby girl." 

As she turned, she knocked down a familiar music box and a tune came that she hadn't heard in a while. She stiffened and moved to the box as if she were in a trance. She began singing, "In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am, there you'll be. And everywhere I am, there you'll be." 

"Mariska?" her father question as he watched his daughter analyze the music box. 

Mariska closed it suddenly and looked to her father. "Let the ceremony begin." 

Chris went to the base preparing his duffle for his mission. He received a statement in his quarters after his farewell with Mariska. He shoved her away in the back of his mind thankful for this sea venture. He couldn't be here knowing that the love of his love would no longer be his. He needed to leave to save himself. 

It was then that he heard a distinct beeping from the station grounds. It was the sounds when invaders were near. Few were on the base, due to the wedding, and he decided to investigate. He drew his gun and kicked down the control door to find several soldiers dead and to find movement on the radar screens. "Good lord," he whispered staring in shock as the japanese planes came into view. 

The music was sending everyone in a harmonious mood. Mariska couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she knew she was making the worst mistake of her life. Her mother stood at the end of her pew waiting for her father and Mariska couldn't meet her eyes due to the immense fear of disappointment. 

Her gaze returned to the alter and. for a moment, she saw Chris standing before her. She stopped, blinked, and Michael returned to view. Another tear fell and she felt a tug on her hand. 

"Mariska?" little Kiah said looking up at the bride. "You look like a princess!" 

Everyone in the church laughed and Mariska knelt down at the little girl. "Thank you, sweetie." 

"Why are you sad?" she asked innocently. 

"I---I--" 

"She isn't, little one," Michael said, grasping his fiancee's hand. "Come on, my darling," he said pulling her toward him. 

Mariska stood, looking past her groom and out the church windows. It was then that she saw the enemy flying overhead. "Chris," she whispered in shock. 

"What?" the priest said looking at the couple. 

"What baby?" Michael said with a furious undertone. 

"Im sorry," Mariska said, removing her hand from his and removing her veil. "I can't do this." Mariska turned and ran from the church. 

Angry, Michael left the church in a fury as the other members of the congregation talked and watched the enemy flying overhead. 

Chris attempted desperately to maintain order at the base. He sent a couple pilots up to stop the Japanese but he knew that they weren't nearly as secure as they needed to be. As he prepared himself to fly, he heard a yell from behind him. 

"Chris!" 

He turned and stared in shock as Mariska stood before him. "Marish!" he rushed to her side and took her in a quick, yet passionate lip lock. "You need to leave now!" he said pushing her away. 

"No, not without you!" 

"Don't you fight with me! Leave! I need to fly!" 

"Chris, you will die! Have you ever flown a fighter plane before? You are a sailor for Christ's sakes!" 

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked angrily. "Now is my call to keep you safe. Just go!" 

"Chris!" 

"I love you!" he whispered as he turned from her. 

Mariska watched in awe from the cliff she retreated to as the japanese bombed the base. She saw Chris fight in the air as several planes fell. In horror, she watched as his plane fell from the sky and into the edge of the cliff beneath her. 

Sobbing, she rushed to the rubble and found his broken body face down in the water. She turned him over and knew death had claimed him. She closed his beautiful blue eyes and sobbed into his chest. Unaware of the damage inside his fighter plane, she didn't feel death consume her as the plane exploded. 

Many stood in shock as they watched the attack on the proud naval base. Young Kiah dropped her doll in sadness as she cried into her mother's neck. 

_ In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life.   
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be.  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be.  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**IT'S BACK!! I hope you like. This update goes to Essy! She is awesome!! Hope you all like. Now enjoy... Last set of flashbacks ahead...**

"Excuse me?" Olivia said stepping away. 

"You... its you. Mariska! You died Mariska!" Kiah, the old nurse, stared into her golden eyes and turned white. "Its like you never died!" 

"Im sorry, you have the wrong woman," Olivia said trying to cope with this woman's insanity. 

"No, you died at Pearl Harbor! You and Chris. You saved me from the sea and shortly after you died. I watched you die!" 

"Mam, Im sorry for your loss, but that woman isn't me." Olivia shook her head trying to remove the eerie familiarity with the older woman's voice. 

"No," Kiah said squeezing the young woman's arm. Olivia froze in a memory as she brought a little child's body to the shore. Her naked torso was then covered with warm kisses and her voice moaned for a man named Chris. He had Elliot's bright blue eyes. Within his eyes, she was then taken to a cliff where an airplane crashed into the land beneath her. 

Olivia shook herself away from the memory and met the woman's green eyes. "Kiah?" she whispered. 

"You remember me?" Kiah said looking into her eyes. "I will save Chris. I will try." 

"I--" 

"Olivia!" Don said moving to her side. 

"Nurse, we need your assistance!" the doctor spoke from Elliot's room. He would be ready for visitors shortly. 

"I will be back dear," Kiah said moving back into the room and from Olivia's presence. 

"Olivia, any word?" Cragen said. 

"I can see him in a moment, but..." 

"But what?" Don said growing frustrated. 

"I am the last person Elliot would want to see right now," Olivia said gathering her coat. 

"You are running away," Don said as she moved away. 

"Excuse me?" she said turning to him. "Don't you ever judge me again!" 

"Well, isn't that why you are marrying Caleb Morley?" Don said turning to face his detective. 

"I am marrying Caleb for my own reasons," Olivia said through clenched teeth. "I don't appreciate you doubting that." 

"Do you love him?" Don asked right into her eyes. 

"What is with the millions of questions?" Olivia said in an exasperated sigh. 

"Olivia, can you tell me or anyone that you don't love the man behind these doors? Can you walk away from him? He wouldn't leave you." 

"Don..." 

"Shut up!" Olivia stood shocked by her boss's verbal halt. "I have let you run away countless times. Computer crimes, FBI. Olivia. You don't hurt him anymore. You need to be honest with yourself and if that is with Caleb, then you aren't the woman I hired." 

Olivia stood stunned as her superior stormed passed her without the opportunity for rebuttal or reply. With tears glistening, Olivia turned and left the man she loved to confront the man she is forced to marry. In the hole in the bottom of her stomach, she knew that he ordered the hit on Elliot. Now she needed to find the truth before making the worse decision of her life. 

The doctor left Elliot's room trusting Nurse Kiah to take down Mr. Stabler's vitals. Kiah stood staring at the familiar man in the bed. After she recorded his vitals, she ran her aged hand over his strong face and spoke softly. "You and Mariska saved me so long ago. I will take care of you now." 

She placed a newspaper article on his bedside table and smiled when a young woman entered his room. "How is he?" the blonde woman asked. 

"Your father is doing just fine dear," Kiah said grasping her young hands. 

"Thank you for taking care of him," the blonde one said looking into her eyes. 

"My name is Kiah and I will take care of your father." 

"Maureen, Maureen Stabler," she spoke squeezing the older woman's hand. Kiah nodded and made her way to the nurses station. 

Maureen moved over to her father's side and kissed his warm forehead. "Oh Daddy," she whispered as she sat beside him. She grasped his left hand and was no longer surprised not to find a wedding ring. "Where's Liv?" she asked aloud. Her father continued to breathe deeply and she kissed his hand. "She will come to you, Daddy. She will." 

Elliot's unconscious was filled with memories. He lived through each of his lifetimes, the love, the pain, the loss, His Olivia. Each time her skin made contact with his, his heart soared and his body was in flames. Each time she was taken from him, his heart shattered. He remembered a time where they laid in his bed, warm and sticky with sweat. His uniform hung on the door and she placed kisses upon his naked chest. He was comforted by her deep raspy voice when she would sing their song... 

_ When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

In my dreams I'll always see you  
soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am There you'll be  
And everywhere I am There you'll be 

Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you  
soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be 

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always

In my dreams I'll always see you  
soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be 

The song would continue to be sung as his memories were in his mind. He thoughts were troubled when he saw her upon a castle balcony, her long brown and blonde hair in waves as she was dressed in a navy blue dress that fell to the floor. Her voice moved through the town and he looked down to find himself in a knight's armor. Her rich honey brown eyes met his and her voice stopped. "Sir Elliot..." 


	26. Flashback E1

He rode to Camelot for a tournament. A tournament that was to carve an impression in continuing existence. This tournament was to determine the properties and nobilities throughout the Western civilizations. Europe would forever stand as the strength of the world, and Camelot would determine where each source resided. 

Kept in the home of King Arthur, this tournament would consist of jousting and battles of the swords. The victor in these championships would become the King's successor, seeing that his bride, Gwenever, could not bare the heir. This tournament would the determine the qualities of man and paint the foundation of the future. 

Sir Elliot rode into Camelot with London's support. London being Camelot's strongest allie was a great advantage to Sir Elliot's public appeal. With his strong body and hypnotizing eyes, he maintained an aura of greatness that could serve as the future King of Camelot. 

His companions, Sir Odafin and Brother John, were kind men that had helped to raise him. Though Odafin served more as a brother, Brother John helped raise both men in faith and an understanding of their duties to not only their mother country, but to the Lord. 

A knight that Sir Elliot had allied was named Sir Caleb. Sir Caleb was young and fought with a dark passion. He was skilled in the jousting realm where Elliot found strength in the swords. They helped each other and each found different successes from their tournaments. However, Sir Elliot always snatched the victories. Sir Caleb and his ottoman connections didn't serve as strongly of a symbol for victory as Sir Elliot. 

It was midday when Sir Elliot arrived in Camelot. The heat from the sun left him parched for water. He entered the city pleased to meet Sir Caleb at his arrival. However, as their introductions began, Elliot's attention was instantly focused on the beauty standing in Arthur's balcony. 

She was tall with brown and hay colored waves falling past her shoulders. She had a neck that kept strong and a curved figure. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. Her long torso was appropriately tight as the fabric fell loosely at her hips. "Who is she?" he asked mesmerized by the beauty's radiance. 

Caleb smirked and replied, "That, my good man, would be Lady Olivia. Cousin to the King and a woman who would serve as my childhood sister." 

Startled, Elliot turned and asked, "Sister?" 

"Her parents were killed when she was young and she was given to my father. We later learned that she was one from the blood line that originates in Avalon. However, she wanted to be raised with me and my family instead of Lady Morgana." 

Her brown eyes told a tale beyond Sir Caleb's description. Elliot was lost to her beauty and power. "Has anyone claimed her?" he asked in hope. 

"No, but she will. You and I both know this." 

Her eyes met his crystal blue gaze below her. He smiled and tipped his head toward her and his heart raced when she smiled in return. As he moved in hopes of possibly talking to his Lady, a woman removed him from his thoughts. 

"Lady Daniella, It is always a pleasure," Elliot said bowing to the woman. 

She curtseyed and replied, "Thank you kind Sir." 

"Lady Daniella," Sir Caleb said in an infatuated manner. 

She smiled and turned her attention back to Elliot. "To where is your destination, Sir Elliot." 

"My stable, mam," he lied. He really didn't like this woman and she always seemed to appear in the worst moments. 

"Really? Now shouldn't you be in a comfortable room. There is a bed open in my quarters if you would like," she said, lifting her bosom to reveal a portion of her small breasts. 

He nodded and replied, "Thank you for the offer, kind Lady. But I am afraid I must tend to my horse. Good day." He turned and walked away, hoping he would see Lady Olivia today. 

Lady Daniella huffed in frustration and was taken aback when someone coughed behind her. "What?" she asked angrily. 

"Lady, I apologize for being so forward," Caleb said, "But you are quite beautiful. Has anyone happened to claim you for this tournament?" 

Daniella rolled her eyes and replied, "No, but you will due." She handed him a key and said, "Go to the cottage on the south side by the creek water. Those are your quarters. Good luck Sir..." 

"Caleb, Sir Caleb," he said kissing her small hand. 

She smiled, inwardly disgusted with the motion, and removed her hand from his. She made her way to her quarter in an angry wind. 

Lady Olivia stood in her cousin's castle, admiring the strength and existence of the stone walls. She had always loved Camelot and thrived in hearing its stories and legends. As she made her way to one of the many balconies, she was relieved to finally meet up with her royal cousin. She still couldn't believe that she was one of the Avalon blood line. She never considered herself in such a way, though many commented on her aura being stronger than most. She smiled at her cousin and moved beside him. 

He smiled and held her close. "You are beautiful, Olivia," he said looking at his cousin. 

"The tournament starts tomorrow, correct?" Olivia asked. 

"Indeed. I must find a successor to the throne," Arthur replied. 

"Don't talk that way," Olivia said turning away from his gaze. She moved to the edge of the balcony and stared off into the city. 

"Olivia, it is not on a matter of death that I create this tournament. It is with responsibility and a love for our kingdom. My knights of the Round Table, though I don't want to accept it, have failed me. Many want Lancelot to become king, but I can't see it so. Mordred has surrendered to the dark magic and I don't have any other heir. I want a knight who will be loyal, who will be strong and who will be kind. I want Camelot to have a chance again, even after my passing." 

Though her cousin spoke, she was not focused on him. Her eyes fell upon a brown haired blue eyes knight down below. He had a strong body and his armor seemed to melt to his body. His chest was powerful and he held her eyes in his. He flashed her a smile and she gripped to the balcony for strength as she smiled in response. 

"Olivia?" Arthur questioned. He saw a sudden look of love and desire in his cousin's brown eyes and followed her gaze to Sir Elliot. He smirked and told her, "That, my dear, is Sir Elliot from London." 

"Sir Elliot," she whispered, staring into his eyes, but turning before her behavior served as inappropriate. She couldn't wait to meet his blue gaze again. She brought herself back to her and her cousin's conversation and grasped his hands, "Cousin, I just want you to be happy." 

"I am dear," he whispered. "I am." 

She removed herself from him and made her way toward her sleeping quarters. Arthur smiled as he looked out on his kingdom without a clear image of the future before him. 

That evening, there was a feast in the center of the city for all the knights and ladies to meet and be comfortable before the tournament the next day. Sir Elliot, along with Sir Odafin and Brother John, entered the feast and found their place near the King. Beside the King was his bride and Lady Olivia. Elliot happened to sit across from her and couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. 

The night went smoothly. With much laughter, drinking and dancing, Olivia and Elliot seemed to be falling for each other with every moment. He managed to move his foot across the table and touch her soft leg. She shivered at his touch and smiled at him through the candle's flame. Soon, they each found themselves on the dance floor and he squeezed her hand. "Come with me," he whispered. 

She nodded and followed him to an alleyway with only the light of the central fire giving guiding them. He stopped suddenly and pushed her to the wall. "You, my lady, are beautiful," he whispered as he traced the lining of her rich blue gown. 

Olivia smiled and touched his strong face. "Now, what would a handsome knight like you want from me this evening in this alley away from the world?" She stared into his rich blue eyes and got lost in him. 

"I want to be your champion, Lady Olivia. I will fight for you and gladly die for you." 

"Shh, don't think that way, or you will leave me," she spoke pressing her fingers to his velvet lips. 

He stepped closer to where their chests collided. He looked down to her mouth and met her glazed brown eyes. "Let me be your knight, Olivia. Let me be your man." 

She pulled his head down to capture her lips and sighed into the warm contact. She was nervous until his tongue prodded at her entrance. He moaned at the connection and held her in his arms. This was a new feeling for both of them and they couldn't get enough. When their kiss ended, she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Be my knight. Be my man." 

Little did they know that someone watched their love affair... 

Lady Daniella had called upon the powers of hell and darkness for foresight and witchcraft. She watched as Sir Elliot pledged his heart and life to Lady Olivia. She grew angry and turned away from the gazing ball. "No!" she seethed. The ball fell to the ground and rolled away to the corner of the room, the image still in tact. "He should be mine! He should love me." 

She turned to her mixing bowls and placed some rabbit bone and crow feather in and began mixing with pig blood. "That little harlot will suffer me if he is not mine..."

**Hope you like!! Let me know what you think... **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, guys! Another update. Hope you guys like. This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely readers and reviewers! We hit over 200 reviews!! woo hoo! Hope you guys like. This song mentioned later is Better Than Me by Hinder.**

Elliot was released the next afternoon and after his vivid dreams, he knew he had to stop Olivia from marrying Caleb. There was an evil that was far more destructive than the rapists and sociopaths he helped throw in jail. He was a timeless killer. And he was to marry the love of Elliot's life. 

He was released to Maureen's care and she moved herself into her father's spare bedroom. She admired his love for Olivia, but worried that he was taking on too much too fast. Since he was released, he was constantly on the phone with either Munch or Fin digging for more information on Caleb Morley. Though she wasn't pleased with the announcement of Olivia's engagement, she found her father's behavior to be borderline obsessive. 

She had been sleeping when she heard him groan. Maureen slipped on her bathrobe and walked out into the living room to see her father throw his phone to the couch. His chest remained tightly bound and he gripped the table in his attempt for breath. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against the kitchen doorway and said, "Daddy, if you break that cell, I won't buy you a new one." 

Elliot's head shot up and he sighed when his daughter looking down on him. He was still amazing on how fast she had grown up and he loved to see traits of him when she was being protective. He gave her a sad smile and spoke, "I thought you were asleep." 

She sighed and moved to get a cup of cocoa, a tradition in the midnight hours between her and her father. "Well, it was time for your meds. You are too stubborn to take them yourself or admit ot pain." 

"Maureen," he warned. 

"What? I don't think that you would have given your injury a second thought because you are searching for someone to bust." 

Elliot relaxed his back and gave into the pain he had been battling for the past hours. Maureen frowned as he teared up. "Daddy," she whispered handing him his cocoa and a few pills. "Take these and maybe relax." 

"No, Maureen. Im running out of time." 

"Time for what?" she asked sitting beside him. 

He looked up into his daughter's matching blue eyes and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You are so mature. Im very proud of you." 

"Thank you, but don't change the subject," Maureen said with a trademark smirk. Shifting from humor to concern, she asked, "Daddy, does this have to do with Olivia getting married." 

Elliot stiffened and turned away from her. 

Maureen moved her eyes to the table and saw a familiar man's face in a file. Along side these files were picture ranging in time. The same mans face filled all of these pictures. Notes were compiled and she heard a fax being transmitted. "Daddy, why are you investigating Olivia's fiancé?" 

Elliot sighed and before he could speak, Maureen shook her head in disappointment. "Daddy, Im sorry Olivia is marrying someone else. I know you love you. I know that you want to be with her. But she is going to be married. She is going to move on and you need to let her go." 

"But what if she is marrying some sort of murderer?" Elliot said looking into his daughter's face. 

"Daddy, do you have proof other than from thousands of years ago? Yes, I know that this is strange, but you need to look past this. You need to let go." 

"Why are you defending him? He is a killer! He will kill again." 

"Is this a cop talking or a heartbroken man?" Maureen said standing up to put away her empty cup. "Dad, if you need to talk to her and ask for her back, do it. But for your health and sanity, you need to end this investigation. You need to stop." 

"Maureen..." 

"Im going to sleep. Please, Daddy. I have school tomorrow. I am going to trust that you can take care of yourself. Go to sleep." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Daddy," she whispered before turning in for the night. 

Elliot sighed and rubbed his hand over his stubbled cover face. He took a breath before moving to the couch with his cocoa in hand. When he managed to sit down on his couch, he stared up to the ceiling and whispered, "Olivia." He closed his eyes and whispered, "Mariska," into the air. "Help me. Help us." 

There was a sudden beeping from his fax that was foreign to him. It was a continuous screech that wouldn't cease. He turned his head to the fax machine and the light was bright red instead of its usual blue. He stood and moved to the machine and the letters were broad and clear. 

** C-A-L-E-B **

V-A-M-P-I-R-E 

C-U-R-S-E 

S-A-V-E 

U-S 

E-L-L-I-O-T 

C-H-R-I-S 

The number was unknown. It wasn't Olivia. At least not this Olivia. Everything, though unusual and extraordinary, seemed to piece itself together. After a painful encounter with his button-up shirt, he moved to the door and grabbed the keys to his sedan. He need to rush to Olivia and make her see the truth. He needed her. He wanted her. He needed to save her. He loved her. 

_ I think you could do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
The guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be..._

Olivia sat with a cup of red wine in her wedding dress and resting on the couch looking toward her bed. Tears streamed down her faces as she thought of what she would be doing tomorrow. She was going to become Mrs. Caleb Morley. She would be the bride of a vampire... in the hopes of saving the love of her life. 

There was a part of her now that wanted him to go back to Kathy or move on with Dani... well, not her. Someone who would love him and allow him to move on. He deserved a chance and she wanted him to live without her. 

Her tears returned when she looked back at her bed. She remembered when they made love for the first time. His arms, his passion, his love. 

_ "Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'll still miss you, and I don't want to miss a thing... I love you baby," he whispered in the dark. _

The tears fell as she saw her nightgown on the bed. She should be loving him. She should be with him. Her heart was breaking and there wasn't any cure but his touch that would save her. 

_ I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you...  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Olivia stood in front of the mirror and gulped the rest of the harsh red wine. She took in her appearance with dark mascara stains down her cheeks and her hair disheveled. All she kept thinking was that she was going to become Mrs. Caleb Morley... 

Mrs. Olivia Morley... 

Not Mrs. Olivia Stabler... 

Mrs. Olivia Morley... 

Cursing herself, she bit down on her lower lip and threw her glass at the wall. She sunk down on the bed and sobbed. There wasn't any comfort in her heart at this moment. Caleb had made the mistake of asking about her mother. Don had agreed to walk her down the aisle, but Caleb insisted on having her walk alone. She wanted white and blue carnations. He wanted blood red roses. She would be having a bouquet filled with blood red roses. Dani Beck was going to be her maid of honor due to Caleb's request. Olivia's control was lost. She was lost. Her heart was broken and her soul was dying. 

Angry, Olivia threw her empty wine glass at the fireplace and the excess alcohol caused the flames to erupt. She felt her soul ignite and all she had on her mind was Elliot. She wanted him to fly away because he deserved better than this. 

_ In looking through your old box of notes  
Found these pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there is one memory I don't want to lose  
That time in the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

Olivia turned from the fireplace and saw a stack of photos by her picture of her and Elliot. She sighed and remembered him asking for these pictures. They would be evidence against their case, but she knew that some of the pictures she took weren't necessary. There were pictures of her love stripping before a crowd. Though it bothered her to some extent, his body was glorious. She saw a picture he snuck in there where she was smiling at Kinsey and Rach, locals at the bar. Rach had hooked up with one of the baseball strippers the night before and was telling her fun story for Olivia and all the women were laughing. It made Olivia give a sad smile when she realized that Elliot had snuck away to take the picture. She loved to smile for him. 

It was then that she remembered their encounter after one of their many fights. He had just agreed to take on the full undercover position for the case and after their _When Doves Cry_ routine, she hungered for him. __

"You still mad at me?" Elliot asked, thrusting his pelvis into her heat. 

She moaned in time with the music and she couldn't provide an answer for him. He smirked and screamed with the music as the violins came to the end. Screams, roses and money were being thrown to the stage, but neither noticed since they were so into each other. They had moved into the accessed area, where a couch resided and knew that they needed each other then and now. 

Elliot moved his hand up her skirt and quickly discarded her lace thong. She smiled at his aggressiveness and slid her hand inside his boxer briefs to cup his length. "No," he moaned as he shimmied out of his underwear and entered her playfully. 

"El--" but she was cut off with his lips. 

"We can't ruin this," he said. 

Those words meant so much more than their cover, each thought to themselves. "I love you," she whispered to him. 

"I love you too." 

Olivia cried as she missed his touch. She missed their banter. She missed their connection. She missed his presence. Olivia missed her Elliot. She kept having flashbacks of him with the name Chris and she knew that somehow she had loved Elliot's soul before. She had moved to the bed and allowed the tears to fall down her face. 

_ I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me..._

She couldn't wear the dress anymore. She was disgusted that she let this sham of an engagement last so long. She wouldn't bear it lasting forever. Her love with Elliot would come again if history repeated itself the way it had. Olivia needed to die to return to her lover again. 

It was then that a new fear struck her soul. The realization of Caleb's immortality struck her. What would happen tomorrow evening? Would he kill her? Was she going to cross over? What will happen to Elliot? 

It was then that she missed Elliot's touch the most. He would always be her security when she was in his arms. She cried as she unzipped her wedding gown and walked to the closet for her robe. She didn't want to dress, but she needed something. She felt dirty and needed to be clothed. 

_ The bed we laid in is getting colder  
Wish we never would have said its over  
And I can't pretend  
I won't think about you when Im older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end...  
End..._

Olivia crawled to her side of the bed and grabbed the pillow Elliot's slept on when he was home in her bed. It still had his smell though he had been gone for a while. Olivia sobbed into it and longed for a place of safety and love. In breathing in his scent, thousands of memories plagued her...   
_  
"I love you, Liv..." _

"Don't leave me, Marish..." 

"Why are you marrying him when it should be me?..." 

"You have always been the one I wanted..." 

"I'll die for you. I'll die for us. You have a chance, baby..." 

"Shoot, Liv, Shoot!..." 

"God, I want you..." 

"I want to touch you..." 

"I want to be your champion. Let me be your man..." 

"I love you, Marish..." 

"Wild horses..." 

"I love you, Liv..." 

Olivia sobbed as she longed for the man she loved. Comfort would only find her in sleep and she knew that she could always love and be with her Elliot in her dreams. 

_ I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
And I think you should know this..._

She needed to go to him. There was no way around it. She would deal with Caleb's wrath, but she needed to go to Elliot. She needed to return to the man she loved. 

In a passion filled frenzy, she removed her robe from her body and looked for a change of clothes. It was raining, so she slipped on a pair of Levi's and NYPD sweatshirt. As she was applying her lip stick, there was a harsh knock at the door. _No,_ she thought to herself. _Please not Caleb... _

Though nervous, she made her way to the door and opened it to find the most welcoming blue eyes she laid her eyes upon. The storm covered his shirt and jeans that clung dangerously to his broad and long body. He swallowed and she watched as he shook nervously in front of her. 

"Elliot," she sighed as he marched in front of her and stole her mouth in a powerful kiss. She moaned and pulled him closer, each needing to come home.


	28. Flashback E2

**Long time no update! After several threats, I decided to update for you all! Horrah! LOL. Thank you for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy this update. This goes to Kinsey and Sam as a plea for no kidnapping! LOL. Love you all! Now enjoy...**

The first day of the tournament brought jousting. Jousting, the spirited event that involved knights, lances, horses and inner strength. The strongest men would be clad in the armor that could endure the most force. All would come to watch these tournaments, from the nobility to the common people. Cheers would be heard all through Camelot and euphoric cries would be heard throughout Europe. 

Lady Olivia and her companions, Lady Cassandra and Lady Alexandra, sat in the stands near her royal cousin. The knights were entering the quarters for opening ceremonies and Cassandra looked out for Sir Odafin. To Olivia and Cassandra's amusement, Alexandra kept her eye out for Sir Trevor from Dublin. She loved his irish brood. However, Lady Olivia happened to keep her attraction for Sir Elliot quiet... that is until he entered the stadium. 

His armor fit his body perfectly. She found his eyes instantly as he seemed to speak to his horse with complete admiration and control. Sir Elliot lifted his head and appeared to be on the hunt. She knew he was his prey and she was surprised to find his body grow flush with desire. 

Lady Olivia hadn't meant to release a passionate moan and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Liv? You okay?" Arthur asked as he looked at his cousin. "Are you ill?" 

Lady Alexandra and Lady Cassandra both bowed their heads in an attempt not to laugh in front of their majesty. They knew that a man from below caused their companion's pleasure sounds and they wanted to find out who. 

Olivia blushed furiously and turned to her cousin, "No, I am not ill dear cousin. It is just warm." 

He smiled and nodded, "You are right, dear cousin. I will have someone fetch a goblet of fresh water for you." 

"Wine, please," she said with a smile. 

He laughed and ordered his servant to bring some beverages. 

Lady Cassandra laughed and turned to grab Olivia's arm. "Who has you in a pink haze, Lady Olivia?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Oh quiet you," she said shaking her head but looking for her hunter. 

"Lady Olivia!" came the call of her knight from the jousting field. 

"Yes, Sir Knight?" Olivia said with a smile. 

Elliot removed the helmet from his head and stared to her presence. "You, my Lady, are what fill my dreams! You are what keeps my soul at bay and my heart alive! You, my Lady, have me!" 

Olivia smiled down at her knight and called down to him. "You must win for me, Sir Elliot. You must win and then dance with me tonight. Tonight at Arthur's ball. You must find me and claim me as yours. If you are my knight, Sir Elliot, you shall be victorious." 

He nodded and called up to her, "I am yours, my Lady!" 

She removed her handkerchief from her head dress and sent it down to him. The wind carried it to his reach and he held it firmly. He took in her scent and placed it in the heart of his armor. That visual allowed her to see that she was now the keeper of his heart. He nodded and place the helmet back on his head before he rode to starting position. 

Cassandra and Alexandra sighed and whispered, "He is very charming." 

As vowed, Sir Elliot had found victory in the first day of the tournament. His masculine abilities captivated the crowd, as well as Lady Olivia's heart and Lady Daniella's lust. In celebrating his victory, there would be a gathering in the market place with food and plenty of beer. As the fire grew, the dances were filled with life and appreciation for Arthur, his knights and their home in Camelot. 

Sir Elliot kept his eye on Lady Olivia as she graced the the celebration. Her rich brown hair fell down her shoulders and her curves were brilliantly illustrated in her dark blue dress. He knew his hungry gaze was effecting her. Her laugh was much more faltered when she felt his presence. Her soft hands moved about in a disoriented fashion to explain her point. Her luscious bottom lip grew swollen after her nervous bites. When her brown eyes met his direct stare, her hunger made his heart skip and he wanted to go after her in an instant. 

"Elliot," came his friendly opponent, Caleb. "She is beautiful tonight, isn't she?" 

He nodded and turned to him and sighed, "Will you tell her to meet me around the corner when the moon falls over the animal stables?" 

"Indeed," Caleb said winking. "Good luck, my friend." 

Lady Olivia had been enjoying the music and celebration when a dark presence was near. She looked for her knight and couldn't spot him. When she turned, she met the cold eyes of Lady Daniella. "Daniella," she said with a nod. 

"Stay away from Sir Elliot," she said in a dry tone. 

"From what I comprehend, my Lady, Sir Elliot is to be my champion. Now it appears that you are troubled that he didn't call to you, but you have my dear friend Sir Caleb. He is a very good man. I warn you not to take advantage." 

"I wouldn't be distributing threats my Lady. You don't know where my alliances lye." Daniella grasped her forearm and Olivia silently cursed when she felt the tear of her skin and blood in her wake. 

"Pardon me, beautiful ladies," came Sir Caleb's call. "I hope I didn't disturb you." 

"No, I was just leaving," Olivia said giving her dear friend a kiss on the cheek. "Lady Daniella." 

Daniella nodded and huffed, however, Caleb stopped Olivia and pulled her to his side. He whispered in her ear, "When the moon falls over the animal stables, you meet Sir Elliot." 

Olivia nodded and moved out into the crowd to find her beloved cousin. 

Daniella gave Caleb an angry look and spoke harshly, "Why did you dare interrupt me!" 

"You should know your place," Caleb growled looking at Daniella with anger in his eyes. "You my have my heart and my allegiance, but you may not disrespect me. Is that understood?" 

Struck with discomfort for the first time given their relationship, Daniella decided to play the nurturing card to further this alliance. "I apologize for my behavior, Sir Caleb. How could I repay you?" 

Caleb knew the deceitful games women play. Stepping into her personal space he moved toward her ear and smirked when he felt her take a sharp breath of air. "Be wary of who you cross, Lady Daniella. Be wary." With that he moved to the celebration leaving his haunting mark on the dark witch. 

Olivia kept her eye on the stables and smiled when the moon fell upon it. She gracefully departed from the celebration without a hint of her absence and wasn't surprised to see her champion hiding in the horse's keep. "Elliot," she called out. "Elliot come here." 

"Shh!" he said giving her a chance to see his eyes. "We don't want them to find us." 

"Them?" she said enjoying this secretive meeting. 

"The crowd, my darling. I want to be with you." 

"Well, I am pleased to inform you, Sir Elliot, that I am indeed with you." 

"Not like that," he whispered in a husky tone. 

Naive to his advances, Olivia stepped closer to the hungry man and asked, "And in what way do you want to be with me?" 

It was when he stepped into the moonlight that Olivia noticed his change. His deep blue eyes possessed a sapphire gleam and his aura grew in heat. He licked his lips in a subtle fashion, but it was in that moment that Olivia felt herself become a lamb and he her hungry wolf. She was more than willing to be his prey this night. "El..." 

"Step toward me," he whispered. 

Olivia stepped into his space and reveled in his appearance. His torso and arms were covered in a dark blue garment and his pants made his legs appear to be like tree trunks. His face leaned closer to her and he rubbed her nose with his. He breathed her name upon her lips like a prayer and her brown eyes closed to revel in this new but destined sensation. 

"Take me my love," she whispered opening her eyes to reveal a glossy desire. "Be my champion once again." 

With that, his lips pressed to hers and their love took shape. He pulled her body to his and he performed magic on her body. When her chest was pressed to his, he moved his hands through her rich brown locks and reveled in the taste of her mouth. He groaned when Olivia's arms trapped his and smirked when she released an appreciative moan when he gripped on her hair. 

His hands found their way to her corset lining in the front of her dress and he released the pressure from her ample bosom. With a delirious sigh, Olivia's hands hungered for more of her beautiful man and only released her passionate lip lock to remove his shirt from his body. She wanted to take the time to admire his glorious form, but was stopped when his mouth found hers again. Knowing she wanted to explore, he meshed their chests together in the hopes that touch and taste would be enough for her right now. When she playfully bit his lip as a response to their intimate contact, he knew he made the correct choice. 

As he held her close to him, Elliot began to place her form down in the hay. Using his arms to hover above her, he found the way to shift his weight to his knees and he found a home between her long legs. With her cooperation, he removed her from her dress and was pleased to find nothing other than her flushed form in his wake. He licked his lips in hunger as Olivia squirmed under his gaze. 

"El," 

"Shh," he said placing two fingers upon her lips. "Let me pleasure you, my Lady." 

His mouth dropped down to her collar bone and traveled downward. Olivia moaned as his large hands fondled her breasts and he made love to her torso. Her warm femininity was calling to him and he hungered to taste her. To be one with her. To make love to her. 

"Please," she pleaded to him. "I beg of you, Elliot!" She was writhing beneath him wanting to feel every pleasure with him. 

He smirked and took in her unique scent. With a starved fire within him, he fed off her relishing in the pleasure and surrender Olivia left in their wake. 

As her orgasm stampeded through her, she shrieked and pressed his head closer to her. "Have mercy upon me," she moaned as her body shook frantically. His tongue worked wonders on her body and his lips left a sticky path as their lips met once more. 

Still weak from her first surge of power, Olivia only had the strength to untie his pants and was hungry when she found him alert and thick. "Oh, Elliot," she moaned in an approving tone. "Come to me." 

Elliot kissed her lips softly and marveled in the sweat she created. It was as if the heavens crafted this moment for them. Ever grateful, he positioned himself above her entrance and stared into her desire filled eyes. The moonlight gave her a glow far better than one could ever comprehend. Elliot moved a piece of hair away from her forehead and kissed it lovingly. "Liv," he whispered kissing her softly. 

"Take me my love. Im yours." 

He plunged into her womanhood and she clung to him by nature. Adjusting to his size, Olivia moaned in pleasure laced with slight pain. This was love and she would never return to an existence without him. "More," she moaned as she bucked against him. "More, El." 

They moved together in a rhythm neither could define. It was their love that heated this moment. Their love that created this moment. Their love that brought both Elliot and Olivia the pleasure and meaning they needed in their existence. 

He knew she could scream if her orgasm were to hit once again. He stole her lips in a bruising kiss that sent her over the edge. The vibrations that exuded her body sent him over the edge and they rolled through their excess. 

Once Olivia found herself returning from her high, she turned to watch her partner glowing in a sweat created by both of them. She played with the hairs on his broad chest and kissed him right above his heart. "You are my strength," she whispered. "You are not only my champion in this tournament, but the captor of my heart. My heart belongs to you, Sir Elliot." 

He stared at his lover and kissed her deeply. Moving his tongue across her swollen lips, he replied, "As is mine. I love you, Olivia." 

A cold wind invaded the stable and Olivia clung her body to his. He took her dress and his clothes and placed them over their bodies as they rested for this part of the evening. An evening that would forever change them. 

Daniella watched through her crystal ball as Elliot made love to Lady Olivia. She wanted to vomit with every kiss and declaration of love. It sickened her. She screamed and threw a bottle of potion against the wall. 

"Lady Daniella, are you well?" came the voice of her companion Lady Katharine. 

"I am fine dear sister," she replied. "Just give me a moment in peace." 

Lady Katharine nodded and made her way back down the tower. 

Daniella was in a fury and spoke to the darkness that surrounded her. "I will offer you my body as the host of your darkness if you give me what is necessary to separate Lady Olivia and Sir Elliot for eternity!" 


	29. Chapter 29

**ITs back! sorry for the delay! Put down the pitchforks! I just got back from vacation! Now I am going to be balancing a job and school along with writing! Im a crazy person! Just kidding! well, hope you guys enjoy the smut ahead! You deserve it!**

This chapter is dedicated to EO soap! I found it in the grocery store! Ack! haha... 

She brought him inside and knew she had a lot of explaining to do. His lips worked magic on hers and Olivia never wanted him to stop. However, when he pushed her shoulders back, she knew she needed to greet the hurt in his blue orbs. 

Olivia opened her eyes and his voice filled her ears. "Mariska?" 

She smirked and said softly, "Isn't it ironic that your mother blessed you with the middle name Christopher?" 

Elliot laughed and placed an article in her hand. "My nurse gave this to me. Its from Pearl Harbor. Apparently our past lovers failed." 

"How many generations do you remember?" Olivia said sadly. 

"At least five. We are destined--" 

"To fail," Olivia said moving away from him. 

"No, no we can beat him, Liv. We can destroy Caleb. I remember. I remember who did this to us." 

"It is too late, Elliot! Im getting married tomorrow. I can't... we..." 

"Olivia, don't tell me that you can't feel our love! If our memories are coming back, we can't ignore this." 

Olivia moved to the bedroom and instead of surrendering, Elliot continued to push the point. "Liv, I remember your touch, your grace. I remember everything from years ago. You and I, we can beat this curse. We need to destroy Caleb." 

"It isn't that simple," Olivia said lowering her head from Elliot's gaze. 

Getting angry, Elliot gripped Olivia's hips and pushed her body against the wall, his lower body covering hers. "Tell me you don't love me," he growled. 

"El, please," she whispered. 

"If you do, I can convince myself that these memories I possess are dreams. But you have to tell me you don't love me." 

"El, please." 

"If you say it, Mariska and Chris were simply coincidences. Kiah had vividly misunderstood. But you need to tell me that what we have isn't real. You need to tell me that you don't love me." 

Her panting breaths intrigued him and he ground his hips into hers. Her moan allowed him to press kisses to her jawline and his hot mouth made it to her pink ear. "Tell me you don't love me, Olivia. Say the words." 

Surrendering, Olivia turned his head toward her so she can get lost in his blue gaze. "I can't," she whispered staring down to his mouth and back to his haunting gaze. 

_ This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know..._

Olivia brought her hands to the sides of Elliot's faces and their lips fused together instantly. Her body shuddered in relief when she felt his strong hands fondle her outer thighs. In just her robe, she knew that their love would be joined in a matter of moments. As his mouth marked her on her collar bone, Olivia groaned in bliss. "I've missed you," she moaned as she encircled her legs around his strong torso. 

"Too long, baby, too long," he groaned as he lifted her onto his body. He got lost in her rich brown eyes as he led her to their bed. He laid her beneath him. Elliot straddled her body and touched along the scars his dreams made him too familiar with. 

Olivia noticed the tension in her lover's face and she touched him with grace and patience. "What is it honey?" she asked timidly. 

"In my dreams, I saw you. I saw us. We'd be together just like this and we'd never let go. My heart would break each time you left me. My life would end." 

"But we are here. Together now. We'll find a way to beat this. Our love can do that, baby. Trust in me." She led his strong hand to her left breast and had him press against her heart. "Trust in us." 

Elliot closed his eyes in the sensations roaming through him. He kissed her right hand and hovered over her body to take her lips with his. He wanted to claim this moment forever. 

_ I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I missed you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore..._

"You know, you have me at a disadvantage Detective," Olivia groaned as her lover kissed down her heated torso. 

Elliot lifted his head from her burning core to meet his brown eyed lover's gaze. "Now what would that be, darling?" he asked with a western twang. 

Olivia laughed at his western accent and bucked her naked hips toward his scruffy face. "You have far too many clothes on," she replied. 

Elliot smirked and fingered her inner thighs in a teasing motion before kneeling between her heated legs. "That will take president momentarily. For now, I am going to put out a wild fire." He winked as his tongue made its way into her burning femininity. 

"And!" she gasped as his tongue worked miracles on her body. "And how do you suppose you will put out this fire?" Olivia asked, her head thrashing against her pillow from side to side. 

Elliot gripped her outer thighs tightly and nipped at her clit playfully. That motion alone sent her screaming and over the edge. Elliot enjoyed as his lover's upper torso thrashed without comprehension above him. Her ample bosom heaved as she relished in the ecstasy of their love making. 

As he lapped up her feminine juices, Olivia studied her lover's movements. Moments of their previous lives came before her and she tugged at his shirt to bring her close to him. "We've been through so many hells, it seems." 

"We will defeat him, baby," he said laying beside her flushed form. "Unlike our past, we know who we are fighting." 

"Do we?" she asked weakly moving to her side to face him. "Because something made my vampire fiancé the way he is. There is a greater evil involved." 

Sensing her fear, Elliot touched her face and kissed her softly. "I'd give my life for you again, my love, if it meant we conquered this evil. I have faith and trust in us. We will be victorious." 

Olivia closed her eyes to the powerful sensations approaching her body once again. "Believe in us, Olivia," he whispered. "I won't give up on us. I'll give everything for us." 

_ On my knees  
I ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you  
I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all I'd give for us  
Give anything  
But I won't give up  
'Cause you know you know you know..._

She grew impatient with desire as she removed the clothes from his body. For too long she allowed him to be away from her. All she wanted to do was meld with him. To find a home in his embrace. Her relishing in their pleasure wasn't enough. Olivia wanted to prove to Elliot that she wanted and needed to be in this moment. 

When she removed his shirt, she was taken aback by his bandage across his chest. Tears sprung into her eyes at the memories of his suffering. He always died for her. Either Elliot or Chris would die for her well being. Though she didn't desire death, she hoped that their victory would allow her lover to see that she needed and wanted him more than life and immortality. 

He noticed her sudden halt. He knew the memories that moved across her eyes and scarred her heart. He too felt the familiar pain of loss and death. He gently rolled onto his back to protect his chest and he whispered, "Don't let those moments stop us now." 

"Elliot..." 

"I would die for you in an instant if it meant you were safe," he said with conviction and promise. 

"As would I," Olivia said in a stubborn fashion. 

"Don't..." 

"Don't what? Promise the same as you would me? Elliot, I love you. These threads of time have proven that. I only hope you know that I would sacrifice everything for you." 

He sighed and touched the soft curls of her hair and moved to the softness of her breasts. "These dreams..." 

"Are memories," she said gazing into his blue eyes. "Memories for us to learn from. For us to grow. For us to defeat Caleb and whatever power consumes him and has tortured us." 

"Liv..." 

"I'd stop breathing and living if you weren't with me. Don't let me fear that now. Love me like we need to love each other, my love. Consume me." 

_ I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing  
If I don't see you anymore..._

Olivia worshiped his body in a way none of her previous experiences had. In this moment, she was marking him. She watched him for too long be unattainable. Now she was going to claim him. She loved him with everything that she possessed. 

He watched and absorbed the love that they were creating. "Olivia," he groaned as she sent his soul on fire. As his eyes closed in the emotions that were consuming him, he had flashbacks to a time where she was dressed in maiden's clothes. Her soft brown hair fell as she rode him nervously. He heard himself reassure Olivia in a way that sent her up in flames. 

Opening his eyes, he watched as Olivia removed his briefs and positioned herself above him, just as she did before. He grasped her hand tightly and her large doe eyes fell upon his face. "Promise me you won't run, Liv. Stay." 

"El..." 

"If you run, who knows in what lifetime our love will return. Promise me you will stay." 

Olivia looked down at her hero and sat in shock at his need for her. Before lowering herself upon him, she kissed his bandage covered wound and up his sticky chest until their eyes locked. With an unknown confidence, she kissed him deeply, moaning when he pulled her closer by gripping her hair. 

"Say it baby, say you'll stay..." 

_ So far away... far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away... far away  
Far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say..._

Olivia lowered herself onto his thick shaft and shuddered at the feelings that consumed her. "I love you," she moaned as she opened her desire filled eyes. As she reveled in the slight pain of their pleasure, she moaned, "I love you, Elliot." 

She began to ride him slowly, knowing that he couldn't do much with his wound. "Liv," he groaned. "Oh, Liv." 

She hurried her pace, wanting to bring him the greatest pleasure possible. "Forgive me," she whispered feeling tears spring to her eyes. "Forgive me, Elliot." 

His eyes flashed open and his hand was quick to remove the tear from her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive." 

"Please, I need to hear you say the words." 

He carefully leaned up and kissed her passionately, hoping she understood that he forgave her and that he loved her. "I forgive you, baby. I love you with everything in me." 

"Oh, El," she gasped as she rode him harder. 

"Keep breathing," he whispered as her breasted moved rapidly from side to side. 

"I can't hold on." 

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered roughed as he rammed himself inside her fast and deep. 

Olivia arched her back and shook above him. Memories of her numerous encounters with this man filled her memory and it only made her orgasm more powerful. She felt her inner heat and liquid cover his thick mass within her and she continued to pump him with her inner muscles. "I love you," she moaned. "I love you, El." 

"Oh, Liv..." 

"Come deeper! Do it baby." 

With that he emptied himself inside her and she rode on top of him as she shook from his orgasm. Their hearts were racing as they found themselves lying side by side and gazing into each others eyes. 

Olivia stared at her lover and kissed him softly. "Hold me," she whispered as she curled into his uninjured side. 

Elliot held her close and found himself falling asleep with ease. "In the morning we can figure how to defeat Caleb." 

She nodded and smiled to find him asleep. "Never let me go," she whispered as she took comfort in the sound of his heart beat. 

Dani laid in her cot angered at the images of Elliot and Olivia making love. In that same moment, she felt his presence beside her. "Your plan is failing, Caleb." 

"Don't you think I know that?" he growled. 

"You forget who is in power here!" Dani seethed looking into the vampire's eyes. 

In a rush of anger, his crystal blue eyes morphed to a rich red as he lifted her up by her neck. "Why?!" he yelled enraged. "Why don't I just kill you now? You come to no use to me!" 

In her hold, Dani smirked and gazed at the bite marks that scared his skin. Caleb sunk to the floor in pain as the memories of his crossover flooded his senses. "Now, don't you cross me again, is that clear?!" Dani taunted the vampire. 

She released her hold and Caleb panted on the cold prison floor. "I am going to marry her tomorrow. What are you going to do about Stabler?" 

"Trust me, my love. He will be eliminated by the sunset..." 


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, its been 10 months. I apologize, I apologize, I APOLOGIZE! But i hope this update is worth it. This explains everything... this story will be coming to a close very soon. probably in 4 or 5 chaps! Let me know if you want to see anything in particular before it ends for good. Hope all had a happy 4th and for now, here is Threads! /b**

There was a rush of icy wind that disrupted the warmth of the night. The howl of the moon created a symphony with royal trumpets as Arthur's summons was declared. Elliot lifted his body from his and Olivia's bed of hay and Olivia stirred awake. "El? What is it?"

"A summons." He motioned toward her fallen dress and she began dressing. After they both stole a quick kiss, they made their way to the crowd, as Arthur stood in the center of the celebrations, with his Queen beside him, announcing what summoned the knights. "Men, it appears that Mordred has gathered enemies from the East to dominate these lands. Words from my messengers say they are about five miles out. They will be breaching by sunrise. I have summoned you for my protection and I will fight beside you to defend our beloved Camelot. I request we divide into two forces. The first shall attack at first sighting. The second to demolish and dominate by midday. Yes, we will lose men, but we shall not lose Camelot! I request your support immediately and the first 500 men shall fight first. I call to you by which the moon inches west 3 stars. Best of luck to you gentlemen. All for one and one for all!"

Olivia's heart raced as she gripped Elliot's hand. Elliot turned to Olivia and held her in his arms. "My love, I must support your cousin."

"Be apart of the second league. Be with me one more night."

"You know that shouldn't take place. Olivia, I will return to you. My heart could not handle not being beside you. Tomorrow night, we shall be together and hopefully we can announce our joining."

Gasping, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Do you know what you are stating, Elliot?"

"That I want us forever, Yes. I want us to be eternal, Olivia."

"Are we ready?" she asked, excited and terrified at the same time.

"Yes, just promise me that you will be here when I return from fighting."

"Elliot..."

"Sir Elliot." The couple turned and saw Arthur waiting for him. "Excuse me, Elliot, but I have a request for you. I must ask that you say your goodbyes now because we have already lost a star." Arthur looked at his cousin with compassion and back to her champion. Elliot nodded to him and Arthur went in search for Caleb.

"Liv..."

"My heart beats for you, El. I will be yours. You must come to me. I pray you!"

"I will return to you, My Olivia. I swear before the Lord in which has blessed me with you. I will return to you."

Swallowing her tears, she placed her diamond cross like necklace in his palm. "This is to guide you with safety and back to my awaiting arms and heart." Kissing him deeply, he held her to his chest. Ending their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, "Return to me, my love. For I will not live without us." With that, she turned away from him unable to meet his loving blue gaze. For if she gazed into them, she would not able to let him leave her.

Elliot made his way back to Arthur and Caleb had just left the counsel. Arthur turned his attention back to his fellow knight and asked, "You say your parting words?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. I must inform you I have requested Caleb to lead the second shipment of men to the battle field. I want you to be my right hand man beside and Lancelot this evening."

"Sir..."

"The people have fallen for you through this tournament. They shall support and follow you."

Swallowing his doubt and concern, he lifted his head to his superior once more and nodded, "I thank you for this opportunity my King. I hope to not disappoint."

"Good. You shall lead the third quadrant east of mine. Let me handle Mordred. Lancelot's strategy predicts domination by the center of the sundial. Do you have an attack in mind?"

"Our men will succeed. I promise you."

"Good, you are excused. Gather your men. Do what is necessary and I shall see you in two stars."

Elliot nodded and made his way to his companion, Odafin, to assemble his troops.

Olivia laid in her bed sobbing her heart out in fear for what danger laid before her dear Elliot in battle. She was confident in his battling skills, but knew Mordred dealt with dark magic. She prayed on the powers surrounding her for his security, but knew that if he were to be lost among the dead, that she too, would lose herself to that life.

She cried until she felt her tears change in texture. It was thicker, less soluble, and her hands graced her face, she encountered blood instead of tears. As she gasped, a shadow of darkness with white eyes consumed her, delievering her to the unknown.

Unknown to the creature's knowledge, Caleb saw it escape Olivia's bed chamber. Sword in reach, he followed it, hoping to save what damsel it captured.

Olivia's body was thrown to a ground of ice granite surrounded by burning coals. Moaning, Olivia came to and found Daniella in a dress of green, her hair blowing in the wind and her body consumed by darkness. Fangs dominated her mouth and the white she found in her captor's eyes was in hers.

Daniella smirked and spoke with the voices of all of hell's demons, "Hello, Olivia. Now that you are here, you shall pay for your crossing."

"Crossing? Daniella, what do you speak?" Olivia said, rubbing her temple and finding pain in her lower abdomen.

"Silence!" she screamed, lifting Olivia in the hair with the dark shadow, she gasping for oxygen and escape.

"Please..." she prayed to the insane witch.

"Suffer me, my dear." Daniella took her dagger and walked around the captured woman, speaking curses of the darkest nature. _"My brothers in darkness, I command cruelty to the souls I am angered and for their destinies in later encounter. Love is to be blissful until removed and each shall suffer execution in appropriate fashion. May consequences follow each life span and eventually become bitter and entirely isolated!"_

Olivia was attempting to escape the shadow's grip. Her eyes widened as Daniella grabbed her wrist and plunged her teeth into her flesh, taking a strong supply of her blood and leaving her pale in the face of death.

Laughing bitterly, Daniella poured some of Olivia's blood from her wrist in her potion and threw it down by her feet, a lethal gas consuming Olivia. _"With symbols of death, my dear Olivia, you are no longer needed in this life. Death is to consume you now."_

Fighting the gas until she couldn't any longer, Olivia had visions of her knight until her end. The demon sent her flying against the stone walls, Olivia's blood leaving residue among the gray. Her body went tumbling down the stairs encountering Caleb at the bottom of the stairwell.

Shocked to find his beloved sister's corpse, Caleb cried in pain and anger. He closed her lost eyes and made his way up the stone stairway, prepared to fight the person who stole his loved one's life.

What he did not expect was the vision of his beloved Daniella in her truest form, fangs apparent and the dark shadow consuming her body. "No!" he cried, attempting to attack the demon he viewed as attacking his vision of beauty. However, he did not expect Daniella to turn and grasp him by the neck and sending him and her against the stone. Laughing she looked at his angered but terrified gaze and asked in her human voice, "My dear Caleb, do you still love me? Do you desire to be my champion?"

Angry, he spit in her face and replied, "Release me, you sick bitch! Arthur will have you banished!"

Laughing, her eyes returned to their demonic whiteness. "Do you believe that Arthur has hold upon me? That you have hold upon me? You understand me now, Sir Caleb Morley." She released her fangs and released a hungry screech. Meeting his blue eyes again, she spoke again, "You now serve me." With that, she plunged her fangs into his thick neck, he moaning at the loss of control upon him. He found himself losing his goodness and a new sense of disruption and hostility consuming him. Evil took over the void in his heart as the organ lost its ability to beat. Hunger now devoured him as he bit into Daniella, taking her as a first source of life.

Throwing him to the demon after feeding, Daniella wiped her mouth and spoke to the brothers of darkness, _"May this be the weapon that sabotages the lying bitch and her heart's desire throughout eternity. Through death and destruction, he shall see to their demise with each encounter. With his death and mine could they truly find victory." _To Caleb she turned her attention and smirked his way. "Do you understand, darling?"

Caleb looked up at her, red eyes consuming him, hunger evident. Flashing his fangs, he roared in hunger and appropriately pledged his service to her.

The fight was tedious and exhausting. Elliot watched as his brothers and friends fell to the darkness Mordred had summoned. In fear, he watched Lancelot be taken down with four arrows and his own leader slashed by his dark son. Elliot fought for not only Camelot but his beloved Olivia.

Against the fog, Elliot was consumed in a vision, witnessing Olivia lose her breath and being thrown to her death. "No!" he yelled escaping the dark shadow, only to turn into the sword of the enemy. He felt the blood rise into his throat and Elliot fell to his knees. "Liv," he whispered as life escaped him and his companions as the fog consumed Arthur's castle and the beauty which was Camelot. Demolish was greeted with the howling of wolves the inexplicable cackling of darkness.

**Okay, I hope you still love me. : R&R for more...**


End file.
